Rabbit and Fox Meister
by HaretaSora
Summary: Challenge! Before sealing, Kaguya strikes to attack Sasuke. Naruto jumps in to protect him as they disappear from the realm. They end up in Death City, no doijutsu, no Bijuu, no chakra. Souls linked together, can't be too far from one another. Two enemies must find some way to work together or die in this unfamiliar world. Kaguya weapon, meister Naruto. 6 Months before main story
1. Chapter 1

Challenge from Alucard The Crimson Fucker.

Plot: Right when they're about to seal Kaguya, she moves into to stop the sealing, Naruto goes in to intercept only for the seal to activate and they both get sent to another dimension and lose consciousness. When Naruto comes to he finds himself in what looks like a hospital (the DWMA Infirmary) and sees in the bed right next to him a younger Kaguya (now she's fifteen to sixteen years old, around Naruto's age) without her horns, third eye, and when she wakes up he also notices that she has blue eyes instead of her Byakugan eyes, also they don't have chakra anymore, they learn that they are in a world where people can turn into weapons that have to work together with another person to wielder them and fight demons known as Kishin. They're souls are permanently together linked so they have no choice but to work together, to do that they must learn to get along, is this the start of a beautiful friendship, or something more.

Naruto x Soul Eater Crossover (Very minor Bleach Aspects along with Marvel)

Naruto x Kaguya

**Rabbit and the Fox Meister**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto was in immense pain, more than anything he had felt before, even more than when  
Sasuke rammed his **Chidori** through his chest. Last thing he remembered was crushing Kaguya's Black Zetsu with a well-timed **Rasenshuriken** and going to seal her.

He then remembered when he and Sasuke finally were able to bind her and prepare for the sealing. He had used Shukaku's markings and Isobu's coral to hold her down. Sasuke had to recharge his Sharingan/Rinnegan eye to perform the sealing art. Just as they were starting Kaguya had escaped her binding and was charging for Sasuke, Naruto being the self-sacrificing man he was jumped in the way of her and they both were enveloped in a blinding white light.

When the light had died down both Naruto and Kaguya were gone. The Bijuu were left standing there in confusion. One second they were inside Naruto and now they were free. But what about Naruto and Kaguya?

"**Kit?**" Kurama says in a sad and remorseful tone.

**-Death City - 6 months before cannon-**

Lord Death was having an interesting day. 2 Large and powerful souls had dropped from the sky right above him as he strolled around his city. He caught them of course.

One was a male with 3 whisker like birthmarks on each cheek and golden spikey hair, wearing an orange and black jumpsuit, black sandals and a metal forehead plate with a leaf design engraved in it.

The other was a female with long white hair that went down to her ankles and small dot like eyebrows, wearing a pure white kimono closed with a red obi. She wore no shoes.

He had the soul of a meister and such a large and pure one at that. It was shown the color orange and seemed to be smiling brightly with his spikey hair and whisker marks. She had one of a weapon, from what he could tell she could take numerous forms, more so than he could imagine. Hers was white like her kimono and with a calm and collected look with long hair and her eyebrows as well, it also had horns that made it look like a rabbit and a vertical slit on the forehead while those 2 aspects were lost on her real body.

The size of the two souls combined equaled that of his, both being half the size of his respectively. But what confused him was the fiery golden chain that connected their souls. The chain lined the ground around the two souls. He had never seen it before but it most likely meant their life was connected to one another and the slack in the chain meant they most likely couldn't stray too far from one another.

He picked them up, seeing as their physical injuries weren't as bad as he was expecting and strung them over his shoulders and strolled to the med bay of his school.

It had been a couple hours until they actually woke up.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto groaned as he awoke. His eyes fluttered open to see white tiled ceiling. 'Ugh, another hospital' he thought as he sat up.

"Bout time you two woke up" He heard a cartoonish voice say. He looked around to see a tall black figure with a cartoonish skull mask on and 2 large white hands, also cartoonish. "Who are you? And where the hell am I?" he asks in confusion.

"You are in Death City and I am Lord Death" the cartoonish voice says with a salute. He stared blankly at him until he heard rustling in the bed next to him. He turned to the noise to see a familiar face, but she was younger.

Kaguya Otsutsuki, the woman who he fought and was about to seal. But she was missing her horns and that 3rd eye of hers.

She opened her eyes to reveal themselves as a pale blue instead of the pure white they use to be. She looked around until her eyes turned to a glare and stared at him "You! The meddling boy who fought me!" she tried to shoot a bone at him through her palm only to find something shocking. She had no chakra whatsoever and she couldn't open her Shinju eye. "What have you done to me boy! I have lost my chakra and my precious eyes!" she says struggling to get up to strangle him.

Naruto was shocked as he too had no chakra. He felt around for Kurama and the others but they were gone. He held back his tears and turned to the supposed 'Lord Death'. "You, Death. Where are we and where are the Bijuu and my chakra?" he asks and Death takes on a thoughtful pose with his hand on where his chin would be. "Hmm I think you are from my alternate self's realm. The Bijuu I've heard about roughly but I'm guessing since they are parts of the main 'God' of that realm they are bound to that realm." he says in his cartoonish voice "As for your chakra well this realm has no power like that, we harness the power of our souls and some can even turn to weapons" he says striking a good-guy pose, minus the smile.

Naruto looks down at the ground sadly "Do you know if they are safe?" he asks. Death shakes his head "No, but I can find out for you soon" he says as he looks to Kaguya. "Now your special eyes are also linked to that realm so they left you. The reason why I know so much about your realm is cause I occasionally chat with your realm's Shinigami" he says with a Kakashi-like eye smile, since he really didn't have a mouth.

"Well get me back there! I need to complete what I sought to accomplish!" Kaguya says glaring at the man, just now noticing her smaller stature. She in the body of a 16 year old. Gone was her D-cup breasts and godly curves, now she had a high B-cup and some curves. Death shakes his head "Sorry no can do. I am not able to transport living souls across dimensional barriers, how you two did it is beyond me. I'd say it's a 1 in a trillion type thing" he says shrugging.

Kaguya growls "Fine! Then just leave me be so I can get away from this boy" she says before Death stops her with a poke to her forehead making her fall back onto the bed. "I wouldn't do that if I were you little miss. From what I can see if you get too far from this boy you most likely will die since your two souls are linked together and if one of you dies the other will do as well most likely. I have honestly never seen anything like this" he says stroking his would be chin.

Kaguya looks defeated as Naruto glares and grumbles "Great! I'm stuck with the wanna-be world conqueror who resulted in the deaths of my friends" he says looking away from her. Kaguya glares "You think I wanna be stuck with an annoying meddlesome boy who just doesn't know how the world works!" she yells making him shoot her a deadly glare.

"The world does not work like you think. Trapping everyone under an unending illusion does not equal peace. It equals dictatorship and oppression. You are the crazy one here" he says in a deadly calm voice making her get a chill down her spine.

She was about the retort until she heard "Shinigami Chop!" and her and Naruto both were hit by his large cartoonish hands causing them to forcefully lay down on the bed with a large lumps on their head.

"Now stop arguing you two. I don't know what happened in your world but this is a new start for the two of you. Now you both have incredibly large souls, combined equals my soul's size. Now I suggest you learn how to wield them since you miss are weapon and you young man are a meister, someone who wields weapons. Now since your souls are connected I believe only you can wield her and her only" he explains making the two grumble. "Now what are your two names?" he asks making his eyes smile.

Naruto sits up "I'm Naruto Uzumaki" he explains rubbing his sore head. Kaguya glares at the Death god "I am Kaguya Otsutsuki" she says sitting up, still glaring.

Death smiles "Well I hereby invite you to join my academy for Meisters and Weapons. Where you two will learn to fight in unison to defeat corrupt souls and witches, where you will gather 99 Kishin souls and 1 witch's soul to create a death scythe" he says popping party poppers "even though I won't be able to wield Kaguya it would still be wise to get to that level" he says rubbing the back of his head.

Naruto sighs "So I have to go back to school? Ugh Troublesome!" he says quoting Shikamaru before turning to Kaguya "Wait what happened to those trapped if you left?" he asks.

She frowns "They will be released from my **Infinite Tsukuyomi** sadly" she says making him get a tick mark.

Death clears his throat "So what do you say to my offer. It's either this or be targeted by witches and Kishin due to you large souls and have no way to defend yourselves" he says with a smirk evident in his voice.

Kaguya glares but Naruto sighs "Fine. We'll join your school but I'm not going be happy working with her. I'm only doing so to survive" he says laying back in his bed.

She glares but nods "I will not like this either but it is either this or be defenseless and I refuse to be weak. I am the mother of chakra for goodness sake" she says with a frown.

Death nods "I will assign trainers for you for when you get discharged tomorrow as your bodies are still healing, though Naruto's is slightly faster for some reason" he explains as he leaves the room.

Naruto looks out the window to see the sun smiling at him which scared him. He hoped everyone was safe and happy and that they didn't ever make Sasuke Hokage. He turned to Kaguya "Look I don't like you and I know you don't like me but apparently we are bound to one another so might as well just swallow our hatred for each other when we are in combat. Outside of combat we can still not like each other" he says with a calm tone.

Kaguya glares but nods after a couple seconds "Fine but I will not like being wielded by such an annoying boy" she says with an annoyed tone.

Naruto gets a tic mark "You are now the same age as me you know" he says in a very annoyed tone. She scoffs "Only physically boy, I am still a goddess on the inside" she says with a smirk as Naruto groans and rubs his temples.

'This will take some getting used to' he thought with a louder groan.

**-Next Day-**

The day went by quietly as the two of them did not wish to speak to one another. That was until Death had returned with 2 men. One had straight shoulder length red hair and blue eyes, wearing a black suit with an olive green under shirt and black tie that resembled a cross.

The other had grey hair and amber eyes and a large screw going through his head and glasses as he wore a stitched together shirt of various dull colors, grey pants and a white lab coat as he smoked a cigarette.

Naruto looked at the two and shrugged "Eh. I've seen weirder" he said with a smirk as the red head got angry.

"Hey! You're not much better kid" he said in an annoyed tone before hitting on Kaguya, promptly getting himself kicked through a wall by said girl. She definitely still had her strength.

The other just chuckled as he smoked his cigarette "You two are definitely interesting and unique. I'd love to dissect you two" he said with a glint in his eye and an unnerving smile.

Death shook his head "No experiments Stein and Spirit, please don't hit on Kaguya" he said with a frown evident in his tone.

"So these are our teachers Death?" Naruto asked. Death nodded "Spirit will be teaching Kaguya how to take on her weapon form as Stein will be training you to use your soul wavelength to wield Kaguya and sync up to her" he says giving them thumbs up.

Kaguya groaned "Great I'm stuck with a pervert of a man, I'd rather stay with you than someone annoying like him" she said with a frown as the red head got back in the room and acted like nothing happened.

Stein stomped out his cigarette as he looked at the two of them "We will be training you two for a month alone before working on the two of you together. From what I heard from Lord Death you two are bound to each other so we can't go too far away from each other and I also hear you dislike each other. Hopefully that doesn't affect you both too much" he said as he adjusted his screw.

Kaguya rose an eyebrow "Why would that affect when we fight?" she asked. Spirit looked at her "Cause if your wavelengths are out of sync too much wielding you in battle could cause you and your meister harm. Now since your old clothes were destroyed Lord Death grabbed these as he thought you two would like them" he said tossing them both a bag. "We'll be waiting outside so get changed so we can start" he said as they walked out.

Naruto got up off the bed and went towards the bathroom wearing a hospital gown "You use the main room, I should be able to get changed in the bathroom" he said as he took his bag and closed the door to the bathroom behind him.

She nodded and started getting dressed once he left the room.

She now wore a long sleeve white shirt with a red vest and a long red skirt and white sandals. The outfit was modest but also showed off her curves she had.

Naruto came out wearing a black long sleeve shirt with an orange sleeveless hoodie with a black fur trim around the hood along with dark orange cargo pants and black sandals. He had his hiate tied around his waist as a belt. His hair covered his forehead.

Naruto looked her over before heading towards the door "Well are you coming?" he asked.

She glared at him slightly but nodded as she followed.

**-2 Months Later-**

Naruto had spent the last month learning the basics of using his soul wavelength and how to adjust it slightly. Since his was larger than normal (understatement) it was difficult to control. Not like he wasn't use to it since he had always had large reserves.

Kaguya had learnt to turn into her weapon form. She had numerous according to Sprit but she could only access one form so far.

It was a pitch black daito (Japanese long sword) with a cross guard that has 4 prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji. It has a black handle with red diamonds lining down it and a black chain connected to hilt with a broken segment at the end.

So far Naruto could not wield Kaguya, they had been trying for a month. Every time they had tried the both of them had been zapped strongly, showing that they both had problems with the other.

They still argued a lot and Kaguya even tried to strangle him a few times but that was when they realized something. If one of them tries to kill the other they too will die, they can still die in battle and to natural causes but if they went out of their way to kill the other it would kill them both.

Stein sighed as they had continued to train with no progress for over a month "Look, you two desperately need to work through your problems" he said as he strolled towards the door "that is why I'm locking you two in the training grounds until you two are done" he says as he hurries out the door with Spirit and the sound of a lock clicking reverberates through the room.

Naruto stares blankly at the door as Kaguya struggles to open the door. "Damn you! Open this damn door you patchwork vile man!" she yells.

Naruto sighs "Look there's no getting out so might as well figure this out. You hate me because I fought you, I hate you greatly cause you were behind the whole 4th Shinobi war that resulted in the deaths of many people and friends of mine. You made Madara bring Obito into this plan of yours and resulted in his fighting my parents, releasing Kurama and killing them. Making my life hell" he says as he sits down, crossing his legs and looking at her with a glare.

Kaguya sighs and sits down "I dislike you cause you fought against me and my plan to bring peace through my **Infinite Tsukuyomi**. People will always fight, no matter what you do people will always disagree and fight" she says looking at the ground with a frown. "I found that out when the man I loved died protecting me by going to war. This was before I ever ate the Shinju's fruit and gained chakra. I swore to him I'd make peace for our children" she said as she looked to Naruto.

Naruto sighed "I can understand your point of view but I still disagree. I believe everyone has the ability to get along. My parents died the day I was born as a man bent on completing your plan attacked my village and lead to my parents dying. I was ostracized by my village. Beat by them, chased by mobs, starved and left in the street. Yet I still believe everyone can be good, even some ex-enemies of mine have shown me that they have good in them. I trained to get stronger to protect my precious people. I fought a man with the eyes of the Sage and fought against Madara and yourself to bring peace" he explains as he stands up and extends his hand to her "I know we have different opinions but that is all in the past. We are stuck together so might as well put that behind us. You can still not like me as a person but at least try to work with me to survive a bit" he says to her.

Kaguya frowned but nodded. She may not like this boy but they were stuck in this realm and had to work together. She would put up with him at least to survive. She grabs his hand and she transforms into her daito form.

Naruto inspects the blade "You made a very powerful looking blade" he says as he grips the blade with both hands. Kaguya smiles "_Thank you_" she says in her blade form, her voice coming out like she was behind thin glass.

Naruto nods and "Well let's get out of this room and kick Stein's ass" he focuses his soul wavelength to match hers "**Soul Resonance: Getsuga Tensho**" they both say saying the name out of nowhere as he slashes his sword at the door resulting in a wave of black energy to create a crescent form. Once it hits the door it explodes in a burst of pitch black energy.

Naruto and Kaguya smile as the walk through the gaping hole that use to be the door and wall to see Stein smoking a cigarette and holding Spirit in his scythe form. "So you two can actually work together and even pulled off a soul resonance. But clearly it can be stronger as your soul didn't resonance nearly as much as they should be. Frankly I'm surprised your body can hold up to the backlash of an incomplete Soul Resonance" he says motioning to Naruto's cut up arm. "We can easily train with that but probably after you heal" he says stomping his cigarette as Naruto shakes his head "Naw I'm fine, now we gotta kick your ass for locking us up" he says as Stein smirks and starts spinning Spirit around before rushing at Naruto.

Naruto groaned as he blocked Spirit with Kaguya and kicked his chest only for Stein to grab his foot and throw him across a room. Naruto sits up with a groan and glares at Stein "Let's see how we dance together Kaguya" he says as he charged at Stein with Kaguya smiling in excitement with him.

**-Chapter End-**

I hope I did well on the challenge and you all like it. Don't worry she is getting more forms in the next chapter as well as moments of them fighting n whatnot.

Also they start school next chapter.

Rate and Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Also Naruto is in no way a weapon master, let us just say this one soul resonance and wielding her is chalked up to Naruto's ungodly luck. He will still have difficulties wielding her and her other forms.

Plus yes this is a challenge derived from _Unlikely Team by One-Winged Angel of Death __who approved of the challenge being posted._

_And maybe they don't start school this chapter. I had to revise my plans as I needed to put in development of the story n whatnot. _

_Also have no fear this rare Naruto x Kaguya story will NOT be a harem and it NEVER will be._

_Disclaimer! I OWN NOTHING! All rights go to the rightful creators and owners_

**Rabbit and the Fox Meister**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto awoke with a groan. "I told you all if you don't keep your souls match up you could damage yourselves" Stein says as he takes a drag from his cigarette "Strangely only you got the blunt of the damage as Kaguya wasn't hurt as much".

Naruto sits up to see Kaguya training with Spirit. He looks over to Stein "Well I'd like to see you get along with the person who essentially made a man attack my parents and lead to their death" he said as he saw Kaguya change into Kubikiribocho which surprised him.

"Seems that doing that Soul Resonance even without an even nearly close full connection has unlocked numerous forms. So far she has a blade made of shark fins (Samehada), a naginata, a vajra (Raijin no Ken), a Norse hammer, a kanabo, a scythe, a foldable shuriken (windmill), pair of tonfas and that huge butcher knife" Stein says as he twists the screw in his head.

Naruto looks to him "Well good for her at east she's figuring shit out" he says glaring up at the ceiling. Stein sighs "Wanna talk about your problems?" he ask he sits down in an office chair. Naruto raises an eyebrow at him "Never figured you for the talking type".

Stein chuckles "Well normally not but you seem to be having trouble so I might as well since we can't continue until you two make good" he says lighting a cigarette. Naruto stares at him "Fine" he says as he fills Stein in on his past and how Kaguya was involved.

He lets out a low whistle "Wow, Kami must have a sick sense of humor by linking you two together" he says with a slight frown. Naruto nods "Yea, seems like my luck ran out. By the way what the hell is up with this whole 'souls bound together and can't die or the other does as well' thing?" he asks Stein.

Stein nods twisting his bolt "Well you see your two souls are bound by fiery chain. This chain is it's own powerful entity it seems. No I cannot break it and I doubt any power in this realm ever can. If it ever were broken I believe you'd both die as it is deeply embedded in your two souls, this is only a hypothesis but don't try for your own safety. Now about the dying thing you both can still die in battle but not at each other's hands as the chain almost seems to react and hurt you both causing you two to stop fighting. But if one dies the other would have no way of fighting anymore since only you can wield Kaguya and she is the only one you can ever wield. If you tried another weapon he or she would break under the power of your soul. And if someone tried to wield Kaguya they'd be crippled trying to wield her immensely powerful soul" he says taking a long drag and releasing a cloud of smoke.

Naruto groans "So I really am stuck with her unless I want to die, which I really don't want to right now" he says looking to Stein.

Stein nods "Yes and I understand how you are less than happy teaming up with her but it is either this or be constantly targeted by witches and Kishins so they could gain power from consuming your souls".

Naruto sighs and nods "I understand but you can't expect me to just forgive her instantly. She nearly enslaved my home realm but I can try and swallow it but damn is it going to be difficult".

Stein nods "Good now how about I teach you something to weaponize your wavelength" he says stomping out his cigarette and standing up.

Naruto nods and sits up, might as well learn something.

**-Week Later-**

Naruto struggled to hold onto Kaguya in her current Scythe form. He could feel the electricity zapping him as he held on until he had to let her go dropping her. "_Hey! Don't drop me!_" Kaguya yells out in her weapon form as an image of her glaring at him appears on the scythe blade.

"Well I'm sorry but I didn't wish to be zapped any longer! You aren't synching your wavelength to mine" he says rubbing his burnt arms. "_Me!? It is you who can't!_" she yells out at him.

"Silence!" Stein yells glaring at the both of them "It was both of you so stop the annoying bickering!" he says laying Spirit down as he transforms back into his human form.

Kaguya glares and reverts to human form "How is it my fault as well!?" she yells glaring at Stein only to get a death glare from him silencing her. "Naruto was at least trying to meet you half way, you on the other hand didn't even try to match him" Stein says lighting a cigarette and looking at Kaguya.

Kaguya looks as she is about to speak up until Stein interrupts her "You aren't a so called goddess anymore Kaguya, you are human. You can't expect Naruto to wait on you hand and foot, especially considering his past" he says getting a slight glare from Naruto for mentioning his past.

Kaguya huffs in annoyance and storms off. Stein sighs as he follows her leaving Naruto with Spirit. Spirit frowns "So what did happen between you two?" he asks.

Naruto sighs before filling him in on his past up to the 4th Shinobi war and how Kaguya was involved, he was annoyed that this was the second time he's done so. Spirit frowns and pats Naruto on his shoulder "You've been through hell kid but hey your stronger cause of it and you've grown to have a kind heart" he says with a smile.

Naruto sighs before mediating "Whatever".

**-With Stein and Kaguya-**

"Stop following patchwork man!" she yells as she walks onwards as Stein continues to follow. "Can't do that. Anyways you need to get this princess mentality out of your head. You think you have it bad now that you don't have your fancy eyes think of how Naruto feels" he says causing Kaguya to turn around and glare at him.

"So what! He is an orphan, he was hated. Big deal!" she yells until Stein glares at her. "He was hunted just for existing, burnt alive at times. And these Bijuu who he befriended were left behind and now is stuck with you, the one behind everything including his parent's death at birth" he says taking a drag from his cigarette while glaring.

Kaguya stays silent but glares at the ground "Now I heard that the man you loved died, now imagine being bound with the person who killed him, unable to kill said person and having to work with them" he says making Kaguya glare even more at him but he was unaffected.

"Now imagine said person acting spoiled and not trying to make life working together easier" he said as Kaguya growled. "Fine! I get it Patches! Just shut up!" she yells clenching her fists.

Stein nods silently before walking away.

Kaguya glared at the ground. Maybe she'd start helping, just to survive.

**-2 Hours Later-**

Kaguya was gone for 2 hours before she had returned. She went to Naruto who was meditating when she extends her hand to him "I'm willing to actually try now" she says as he opens one of his eyes to look up at her. He accepts her hand and stands up as she changes to her daito form, this form always appeared easiest to them.

Naruto felt her wavelength go to match his as he modified his to work as well. He could still feel slight irritation but it was manageable.

Stein smiled as he drew Spirit "Now go to her scythe form so we can train" he says stomping out a cigarette. Naruto nods and Kaguya changes to a scythe. It was a long blood red staff with a pitch white blade, the only curious thing about it was at the bottom seemed to represent a shakujo or monk's staff.

Naruto spins Kaguya and points her at Stein, they now could at least fight, even if Naruto still felt a faint buzz.

"Now lets get started" Stein says as he dashes towards Naruto.

**-1 Month later-**

Naruto groaned in pain as he laid on the ground. Stein was ruthless in his training. Naruto has never been a weapon kind of guy. Only tools he's used were shuriken and kunai so using a scythe or a daito were entirely new to him. His instincts helped in fights but he needed more of a style when fighting and all these forms of Kaguya made his head hurt at all the styles he would have to learn.

Stein and drilled in the basics of fighting with a scythe into his head so he'd have to train more until he could at least fight with that form. Her daito form was peculiar as fighting with it was almost instinctive, so at least with that he could do some damage with but was nowhere near a master. He had no idea how he even used that Soul Resonance with it, maybe it was his luck that Tsunade was always jealous of helping him.

They tried using the **Soul Resonance: Getsuga Tensho **again only for it to blow up in their face, literally.

And all her other forms were even worse except for maybe 2 or 3 of them.

He had never used a staff before, which the naginata was like mostly. The naginata looked of a pale white staff with a dark red blade at the end with pale red fur around the base of the blade.

Her vajra, which he found out was Raijin no Ken, was draining as in the second he summoned the lightning blade 10 seconds later he passed out.

The Norse hammer was difficult to fight with due to its weird size. The handle was wrapped in leather and the head of it was pure silver with Norse words on it that Stein said was reminiscent of Mjolnir the hammer of the Norse god Thor.

The kanabo was basically an eight sided giant baseball bat that was about 5 feet long and made of mahogany with dark metal spikes lining down all the sides with a 'U' shaped spike atop it. This one fit his brawler style the best so he did not have much trouble with it.

The windmill shuriken was easiest for him to use considering his shinobi background. The cool thing was that he could direct it with an ethereal chain that was attached to it but seemed to only be able to change the direction 3 times before it stopped spinning or the chain wouldn't appear again.

The tonfas were strange but again fit his brawler style and went with his Frog Kata surprisingly well. They could also summon fiery chains like his mother was known to do. The chains were able to bind and even pierce enemies.

Samehada was quite strange and very taxing when wielding as it seemed to draw in his energy eating it away. Stein had to separate the two before Kaguya drained him too much. When he figured a way to slow the drain he was able to remember Kisame's fighting style as he had seen Kisame fight many times. But it would take some time to learn the shark man's style.

Then there was Kubikiribocho, the blade of Zabuza Momichi. Like with Samehada he had seen Zabuza fight with it so he knew the style to fight with it. But it was very difficult to stay in this form similar to Samehada.

Kaguya was very very slowly getting better but she still had times of having her princess nature appearing, which caused Naruto to be zapped by their wavelengths not matching up. Naruto had been the cause of it a few times but for the most part it was Kaguya.

Stein had always stepped in between the two to stop the argument and calmed the two down.

Stein was a devil in combat and he had decided that he would not let stop training until he was better with the current weapon of the day than the last time he had fought with the weapon.

Which commonly resulted in Naruto being a heavily bruised heap on the floor. He had lost his healing factor from Kurama but apparently he still healed a tiny bit faster than most people making so he had healed from the beating in time for training most of the time.

In the month of training he became as Stein would put it 'a 1st year student at the bottom of the class' which made him quite annoyed but Stein told hi training wouldn't end until he was at least 3rd year strength and the top of the class.

Naruto paled cause that meant a ton more training and more beatings.

He was not looking forward to it.

As many weeks went by leading up to around 2 months Naruto was slowly becoming more accustomed to wielding Kaguya and using her forms.

He had become proficient in the large majority of them, Raijin no Ken and Samehada were the only ones that were still taxing. The only ones he truly 'mastered' in a sense were the windmill shuriken, Tensa Zangetsu (daito), tonfas and the kanabo. But with the others he had more the sufficient skills with according to Stein.

They even got their success rate for the **Soul Resonance: Getsuga Tensho **up to 55%. They could use any of the other Soul Resonances just yet as Stein restricted them from doing so just yet.

They were currently working on their scythe resonance.

Naruto currently was wielding Kaguya in scythe form as they were linking their wavelengths together. Kaguya's blade turned into dark red energy and 2 more blades popped up under the main one. But Naruto changed the most, his skin turned pitch black as skeleton like markings appeared on him.

He then sliced down with the 3 massive blades of energy "**Jashin Hunt!**" they yell out sending the blades of energy cascading out. Only for them to blow up in their face and send Naruto flying. (It was their first try at it, so sue them.)

But the thing that interested Stein the most was that Naruto got up like it was nothing, feeling no pain, until he noticed 3 ribs sticking out of his skin. "What the hell!" he yells freaking out as Stein rushes to him. "Are you in any pain Naruto?" he asks curious.

Naruto looks at him worried "No, is that bad?"

Stein shrugs as he shoves Naruto's ribs back in noticing the lack of pain filled screams. "Hmmm whatever this soul resonance does it turns your pain receptors off for some time as well as an accelerated, maybe it has something to do with your appearance?" he states.

Naruto looks confused until Spirit shows him his reflection. "Dear Kami I'm a skeleton!" he says freaking out as he drops Kaguya reverting himself back to normal. He releases a sigh of relief "Seems I'm only like that when I hold Kaguya during and after the soul resonance. Reminds me of Hidan, he was a cult member who sacrificed those to his god Jashin and in return he was immortal and could not die and he did look a lot like that form" he explains to Stein about how Hidan's immortality worked.

Stein took a drag from his cigarette "Well until you two link more stay away from that Resonance as you can still die if that resonance if the explosion every damages you enough" he explains to them. Naruto nods and rubs his chest where his ribs use to be poking out of him. He wasn't fond of that Resonance but maybe he could get it to work later.

They spent the next month practicing with their many forms even more and even tried **Jashin Hunt** some more under the watch of Stein and Spirit. They eventually were able to launch one out after their 5th try and Stein hypothesized that **Jashin Hunt **was possibly stronger than any of the other Hunts (**Witch, Majin, and Kishin**) but only if it was at full power and all 3 blades hit the opponent. Something they hadn't be able to do as aiming was difficult and sustaining the power near max always caused a massive explosion, luckily Stein had rigged a rope around his waist so Spirit would pull him away at the first signs of an explosion happening.

Naruto groaned as he sat down, for the last months they lived in the rooms connected to this large training room, Kaguya had her own as he had his. "How much longer are going to be training Stein" he said in annoyance. Stein looked at his watch and smirked "Well considering how you all have grown I'd say you are at least middle strength of a 3rd year class, now I wanted top but since your Soul Resonances are a bit unstable once you straighten those out you should be fine. I'll have Death see if he agrees with my grade for you two" he says motioning for Naruto and Kaguya to follow.

They follow Stein until they enter a room designed to look as if standing on a cloud in the sky, the entrance was lined with torii gates like the ones he used on Kurama. They could see Death waving at them. "Ah Naruto Kaguya how have you two been? I hear you two are training hard" Death says with his eye smiles.

Naruto nods "Yea we have been good and yea Stein has been putting us through the ringer" he says as Kaguya nods while glaring a bit at Stein. Stein lights a cigarette "Yea I came to you Lord Death to tell you of my review of their skill level" he looks back to Naruto and Kaguya. "Despite their occasional fights they make up for it with honed battle instincts, numerous forms with most being skilled in using even if they only have 2 Resonances they are both incredibly powerful when they can pull them off. In my professional opinion," he takes a drag "I would give them a 2 Star ranking but incredibly close to 3 star if they can pull of their **Jashin Hunt **without difficulties" he says smiling back at them.

Death strokes his would be chin and gives them a thumbs up "I have confidence in them! I hereby declare you two as 3 star meisters!" he says in his cartoonish voice as he pops party poppers and tosses them 2 badges. Kaguya's showed 3 silver stars under the word weapon and Naruto's was the same but with meister above the stars instead.

Kaguya nods as Naruto has a smile "Thanks Death, I'll do you proud" he says as he gets a look of conviction in his eyes.

**-Chapter End-**

1. Naruto is not a weapon master fully. He is just very good at thinking in battle and crafty. He is skilled at utilizing the few forms of Kaguya's he does know in battle. He does still have his Shinobi reflexes and all so what do you all expect.

2. He can only use 2 Soul Resonances out of the many forms Kaguya has. Do not fret I have ideas thought all up for the remaining weapons and they are awesome!

3. Naruto and Kaguya still don't get along fully out of battle as they have learned in battle to forget about it all.

4. Stein is an insane and great teacher as he drilled in the weapon forms and stances into Naruto and Kaguya. He did do marvels with Black Star and everyone else in shorter times. He had 6/7 months (Lost count and doesn't matter as technically Cannon starts next) to be a private teacher for Naruto and Kaguya. I kinda made Stein like a big brother or father figure-ish to Naruto, I like the idea for it.

Leave rates and reviews n whatnot also do not worry about my other story it will stay strong :D

Flames can go f*** off


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Every writer has their right to modify bits and pieces. The Third never saw the burning alive attempts until it was too late due to Danzo's influence taking him away from the crystal ball as it was happening. The ANBU watching him were replaced with Root and the only reason he didn't become Gaara was due to the Ichiraku's and others.

Don't like it? I don't really care.

Also I am not Bashing, Maka in the beginning seems a bit overconfident, resulting in them attacking Blair. Black Star is literally brash and jumps into battle claiming to be a god so I think I'm pretty spot on there.

Also school has started. Do not worry, updates will happen but I will only be able to write when I have no homework to do and on weekends so I won't be able to sit down and write a full chapter in a day like I usually do but no worries I am not quitting writing.

**Rabbit and Fox Meister **

**Chapter 3**

Currently Naruto was annoyed to put it nicely. Apparently it was Shibusen tradition for meister and weapon to live together in one apartment. Kaguya had yelled at Death for a while before a Shinigami chap silenced her causing Naruto to have to carry her home.

The apartment was a modest 2 bedroom 1 bath with first floor housing. Naruto looked around to see that the rooms were already decided as one room was in a white and red theme meaning Kaguya. He carried her to the bed and laid her down, draping the comforter over her.

He sighed as he walked to his room. It was a modest orange and black theme, personally he wanted more orange than black but oh well. The room reminded him of his old apartment but he shook those thoughts away.

He missed the Bijuu, he missed Kurama, and he missed all his friends in his home world. The only thing he had to remember them was his leaf hiate and the crystal necklace he received from Tsunade. He hoped the toads at least told them he wasn't dead.

He hoped the Bijuu were at peace and free as they should be.

He noticed it was getting dark and Kaguya was bound to wake up so he decided to start with dinner. He'd have to go to the store to get ingredients for ramen. Until then he'd cook whatever they currently had.

He missed using clones, they made everything so much easier.

He started cooking some curry until Kaguya exited from her room glaring at him "So this is our place?" she asks in an annoyed tone. Naruto sighs as he continues to cook "Yes, 2 beds 1 bath. You woke in yours mine is next to yours" he said as he added seasoning to the curry.

She raises an eyebrow "Your cooking?" she asks confused. Naruto nods "Yeah you kind of have to learn when you live alone since around 4 years old" he says with a frown. Kaguya frowns 'He really did have to learn how to care for himself at such a young age, this is why I wanted peace. No one should be separated from their parents…and yet I caused it by initiating my plan' she thinks before shaking the thoughts out of her head.

Naruto dished her out a plate and she takes it to her room, not wanting to be near him to keep these thoughts out of her head.

He sighs and sits down "Eating alone again. I miss Kurama" he says as he digs into his meal.

**-Next Day-**

Naruto currently wore a long sleeve orange shirt with a black vest with black cargo pants as he uses his hiate as a belt and black shinobi sandals. Kaguya wore a red kimono closed with a white obi and white sandals.

Naruto made breakfast but Kaguya rejected all of it and made something herself. Naruto was very annoyed but just gave up as they left for class

The entered the school, looking around for the right room. "Here we are" Kaguya points out as she looks at the sign. Naruto nods before knocking on the door "Come in" he hears a voice call out. He and Kaguya enter to see a muscular, dark-skinned man with cornrowed hair and black tattoos on his arms reading 'Death' and 'Person'. He wore a dark tank top and baggy dark green cargo pants with boots. On his head was a white head band with the kanji for 'Hole' on it.

"Ah so the new students finally shows up. Lord Death told me about you months ago but I'm glad you finished your training" he says as he leans against his desk "my name is Sid and I am your teacher, now introduce yourselves to the class" he says with a smirk.

Naruto nods as he and Kaguya walk in front of the class. He turns to them "I am Naruto Uzumaki, 3 Star Meister and Meister to Kaguya. I am 16 years old and my dream for the future is to achieve peace" he says calmly.

The class erupts in whispers as one girl stands up. She is wearing a black trench coat, red plaid skirt and a white button up. He pale blonde hair tied up in two twin tails as her olive eyes stare at Naruto. "How can you be a three star meister!? You seem too lazy to do so" she yells. "Yeah! He's trying to show up me! The God Black Star!" A boy in ninja like gear with spikey short blue hair and a star tattoo on his shoulder.

Sid clears his throat "Maka, Black Star please be quiet as the other student introduces herself" he says in a strict tone making Maka silence up quickly and Black Star just huffs and sits down.

Kaguya nods her head to him as a silent thank you. She turns to them "My name is Kaguya Otsutsuki 3 Star Weapon, my Meister is Naruto and I am 16?" she says unsure which makes Naruto laugh silently until she sends a glare his way making him sigh "My dream for the future is to achieve peace as well" she says nodding.

Sid nods "Good now please sit down in the 3rd row, there are seats there for you two" he says as Naruto nods and walks off. Maka stands back up "Wait he never answered how he became a 3 star meister!" she yells out.

Naruto sighs "We spent 6 months under the tutelage of Frank N. Stein and Spirit. I am able to use 2 of Kaguya's Soul Resonances that are powerful as well as wielding Kaguya's 10 current forms with moderate skill. Now I may not have any Kishin souls but I start on missions today" he says sitting down in his seat as Kaguya does the same.

Maka glares at him but he is unfazed. She was about to say something until Black Star stands up on his desk "I will prove that I Black Star am a god worth being worshipped!" he yells jumping at Naruto.

Naruto raises his foot up, hitting Black Star under the chin, sending him shooting up, when he heads down Naruto round house kicks him, sending him crashing into his chair, passing out. Naruto sighs and sits back down "Sorry Teacher, how about we start with class" he says making Sid sweat drop.

He nods and starts with class.

**-After Class-**

Class was annoying. Not the teaching part as Sid was similar to Iruka minus the whole Big Head jutsu part. Sid explained the topics greatly and made it easy to understand so he wasn't the annoying part.

It was a combination of Maka trying to one-up him by answering everything and smirking when he didn't know the answer. Naruto was never a book person, more learn by action which Stein had used this greatly.

Sid seemed to have been informed by Stein about this as well him being from another realm and having no knowledge of the world besides what little Stein had told him as Stein focused on combat aspects.

The other annoying one was Black Star who would yell about becoming a god every 20 minutes and try and attack him yelling about the rules of an assassin and being stealthy. Something he failed at greatly. Naruto also had to beat him away every time, it wasn't difficult as Naruto had greater experience fighting. The persistence of the kid and his constant yelling annoyed him the most.

Kaguya is off talking with the partner of that annoying boy Black Star. Her name was Tsubaki a soft spoken woman. She wore a cream gown that had slits down the sides giving it the look of a Chinese dress. Like Kaguya, Tsubaki had multiple forms.

Naruto went to the mission board looking for a mission cause they currently had 0 Kishin souls. Naruto looked for one that would protect families of he killed the Kishin. He saw one that piqued his interest as he read it.

'_Kishin goes town to town abducting and killing children and families. Evading many Meisters and even killing a few._

_Mission level: 3 Star_

_Name of Kishin: Jeff the Killer._

_Description: Pale white skin, large black eyes with white pupils. Shoulder length black hair. Seen wearing white hoodie and jeans with converse sneakers. Lacks eye lids and mouth has slits going from the corners of his mouth to his ears._

_Abilities: Has insane tolerance for pain, high regeneration rate._

_Weapon: Kitchen Knife and has great skill wielding it_

_Weaknesses: Extreme fire or heat_

_Last seen location: Oregon Mountains_

_Other info: He is a cannibal, is known to have a large stockpile of Kishin souls to heal himself so whoever finishes this mission is free to his stockpile'_

Naruto frowns, this Kishin was very deadly and quite evil. He grabbed the tag declaring it was his mission. He went to Kaguya "Pack up we have a mission" he says confusing her. "What? Where?" she asks as Naruto walks off to the apartment.

"We are going after a Kishin who has been trouble for everyone and been killing kids and families" he explains as he packs his gear. He tosses Kaguya the mission description.

She reads it and frowns "We don't have a fire form Naruto how do expect us to harm him enough?" she asks putting one hand on her hip.

Naruto looks at her "I'll amputate him and cut his head off. This Kishin is said to be fast, well I am a trained Shinobi that evaded my village's highest soldiers at a young age. I will have an idea of where he might hide if I see the area and I can easily keep up with him especially if I remove my weights" he says slinging his bag over his shoulder.

Kaguya frowned but nodded, going to her room to pack her bag before following him to the garage. As a gift for reaching 3 Star Meister level Death had gifted Naruto with a pitch black Harley-Davidson bike with a side car. He even included something called a 'credit card' to pay for gas.

Naruto put his bag in the 'trunk' under the seat as did Kaguya as she got in the side car putting on her helmet. Naruto put his seat back on and put on the helmet.

He started the bike and headed off towards Oregon…according to the GPS as Naruto knew nothing regarding locations in the outside world.

**-2 Days Later-**

They arrived in Oregon yesterday and they currently were on a stake out overlooking the hypothesized location of the Kishin. Kaguya was in her Tensa Zangetsu form and Naruto was donned in pure black ANBU armor minus the mask.

They had spent nearly the whole day before they finally got a bite.

He could see the Kishin Jeff stalking out of the warehouse. Naruto leapt straight at him slashing with his sword at him. Jeff reacts just in time to block it with the knife, struggling to hold it back.

Jeff smiled "**So you are the one that Shinigami sent**" he said in a demonic tone, his demonic smile opening up. Naruto frowned "Yes and this is the last day you live Kishin" he says dashing toward him slicing the sword in a controlled fury of blades.

Jeff struggles to block all of the blades, getting sliced a good amount. He needed to escape. This hunter was more skilled and the look in his eyes showed 'seasoned warrior'. Every time he tried to retreat he was met by the same blonde striking him away.

Naruto changed Kaguya into her tonfas and sent numerous chains flying towards Jeff. Jeff tried to dodge but ended up having chains pierce through his arms and wrapping around his legs. Naruto disconnects the chains turning them from flaming to real metal.

Naruto summoned Tensa Zangetsu and points it at his forehead "You have killed enough Kishin prepare to die" he said to him.

Jeff smiles creepily "**Oh woe is me, if only I had some help**" he says before Naruto suddenly feels a presence behind him. He turns around quickly only to be knocked unconscious by what he sees to be a sledgehammer.

He awakes hours later to see Jeff smiling at him and a girl next to him. The girl wore a black torn top and black jeans. She had black hair that went to her upper back and black sneakers. Her eyes were pitch black as was her lipstick. "_Ah our guest has awoken_" the woman says with a smile eerily similar to Jeff's.

Jeff smiles "**So he has. By the way meet my partner Jane**" he says with a smirk. He glares at Jeff and sees Kaguya bound up next to him still in her weapon form thankfully, at least she was somewhat safe. Jane smiles "_Oh don't worry about her, I can take good care of her after Jeff kills you_" she says running her knife against Kaguya's blade making electricity zap her. Naruto could hear Kaguya yell in pain.

"Stop it! Take me and leave her be!" he yells at Jeff.

Jeff smiles "**How about no. I'll take my time on you and move onto her**" he says stabbing Naruto in the shoulder but he refuses to scream, infuriating Jeff.

'_Kaguya, I need you to turn to Samehada to break the binds, send all the drain to me. Once you are in Samehada you have to open your mouth. Samehada is a beast sword, capable of returning to the wielder. You need to focus on returning to me before changing to another weapon_' he explains to Kaguya over their mental connection as he is stabbed repeatedly in his arms.

Kaguya holds back tears and nods. She turns to Samehada and roars in that form and flares her spikes sending Jane skidding back. She flies to Naruto, struggling to do so but as Naruto told her he was taking the damage of the drain. Once she was in her hands something confusing happened.

She took the form of a massive wooden cane. It had a massive knot at the top before skinning out as it went down.

Naruto panted as blood poured from his wounds. He had no idea of this form nor of what it could do as he deflected strike after strike of Jeff and Jane. He was struggling to hold them back when he felt a pull. He urged the cane to reveal it's true form as it seemed to peel away the wood to reveal a plain old looking katana in a dark blue faded sheath and it had an oval sort of guard.

Naruto drew the sword and massive flames roared around him. His body, almost acting on autopilot as his self-preservation instincts kicked in starting a Soul Resonance with Kaguya "**Soul Resonance: Ryujin Jaka Reduce All Creation to Ash**!" they yell erupting the warehouse in a tidal wave of flames, burning both Jeff and Jane to ash, leaving nothing but their Kishin souls.

The flames die down the second Naruto sheathes the sword and the cane disguise returns. Kaguya returns to human firm just as Naruto passes out from blood loss.

Kaguya catches him wiping her tears "Why the hell did you have to try and sacrifice yourself to keep me safe! Why didn't you just scream so he'd stop!" she yells tearing up as she bandaged him and stitched him up.

Once Naruto was safe she picked up the Kishin souls, unsure what to do she ate them. They tasted delicious and reminded her of the mochi she use to make back with her sons.

Naruto stayed passed out for hours, as he slept she walked around to find a large stockpile of Kishin souls. There was at least 50. When she finished counting (and eating) she counted a total of 67 and that was including the ones of Jeff and Jane.

When Naruto awoke he received a slap from Kaguya. "How dare you put yourself through that torture just to keep me safe!? I could've handled it!" she yelled at him holding back in her tears. Naruto stared at her with a serious face "I don't let my comrades get hurt, it was better me than you I can take it. Not like I haven't gone through something like this before" he says groaning as he stood up. Kaguya glared at him and turned away "Whatever. I ate their souls and it turns out their stockpile was 65 souls. Enough to probably keep the two healed and alive for a long time" she says as she walks away. Naruto nods "Well that's good at least" he says leaning against the walls as he followed.

"We need to get back quickly, I will drive as you rest" she says in a 'don't you dare argue tone'. Naruto chuckled and nodded as he got into the side car. He winced whenever he moved his arms.

They made good time back to Death City where he instantly got patched up better by the school nurse Medusa. And scolded by Stein.

"You should have felt that second presence there and reacted before she knocked you out" he says with a frown. Naruto sighed, getting annoyed that he had been scolded by both him and Kaguya "Whatever Dad! It was either this or…" he didn't finish as he was blushing dark from calling Stein dad.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you…" he was interrupted by Stein ruffling his hair with a genuine smile on his face. "Relax, I don't mind" he turns around, heading out of the room "Son" he says just as he leaves. Leaving behind a confused Naruto with a strange happy feeling inside him.

Naruto shook it off as he stood up, collecting his shirt as he saw stitches in arms and chest. It stung a bit to put his shirt on but he ignored it.

He headed for the door only to crash in Kaguya. He fell back as she landed atop him. He groaned and looked up at her. She saw her position and got a dark blush before shooting off him like he was on fire. "Sorry" she meeped out "Glad to see that you are awake again" she says as he gets up.

Naruto nods "Yea, lets just get home, I hate hospitals" he says as he leaves the room with her following behind him.

**-Death-**

Death smiled to himself. This boy had great potential and his instincts were incredible as in a life or death situation he unlocked another form and even completed a soul resonance with said new form.

He knew if this boy achieved a death scythe and fully got in tune with Kaguya he'd be his strongest meister next to Stein.

He was also happy that Naruto called Stein that, both he and Stein need someone to look out for each other. And Stein really did see Naruto as a son.

Then there was Kaguya. Death had a nagging feeling she was warming up to the blonde and getting feelings for him. Having someone sacrifice themselves to torture can tend to open your eyes.

They were on their way to becoming something as well as Kaguya becoming a death scythe. They had gotten 67 souls from that mission. Which had put them in the lead as Maka was so focused on making Soul a Death scythe they never saw that Blair was clearly a cat with magic abilities.

He needed to do something about Black Star as well since he had 0 souls and had kept that goose egg for the longest time.

He had sent the idea to create a mock mission by having them fight Stein to see how strong they were but maybe he should have them fight against Naruto to test him as well.

He'd have to think about it because either way he would involve Naruto to test how he was holding up.

He turned around to see Stein coming to him with some papers. He raised an 'eyebrow' "Well hello _father_" he says in a mocking tone. Stein smirked "Ah so you were spying on us?" he asks twisting his screw.

Death chuckles and nods "Indeed I was so what do you have here for me?" he asks pointing to the papers.

Stein smiled and handed them to Death "Adoption papers" he says shocking Death but making him happy of what his friend was doing.

**-Chapter End-**

I wanted to make Stein Naruto's fatherly figure and I like it.

I put Jeff and Jane in the story as they are the easiest monsters to make as they aren't difficult to describe nor is their fighting style. I gave Naruto Ryuji Jaka to give him some fire power (pun). And no he does not have mastery over this form, he just called upon it instinctively.

The stockpile is since Jeff and Jane are notoriously difficult to kill since they are like cockroaches I made it so they can heal themselves by devouring Kishin souls and they eat human souls to become stronger.

Also I cannot wait until I get to the Chrona/Medusa fight as I have something badass planned XD


	4. Chapter 4

Sid will not become Zombie, I never understood the reason to do that :/ he looked badass when he was alive and I don't wish to mess with it.

Also he will gain a mother figure in the form of Marie Mjlonir, it is going to be adorable XD

**Rabbit and Fox Meister**

**Chapter 4**

Naruto currently stood in Death's personal room. "So let me get this right" he rubs his temples "You want me and Kaguya to test Black Star and Maka with their partners?" he says looking straight at Death.

Death nods "Yup! If you do this I'll give you a mission that is bound to give you more than enough Kishin souls to get to 99" he says giving Naruto a thumbs up. Naruto strokes his chin and nods "Sure we'll do it. Just tell us when and where and I can I hurt them?" he asks with a smirk.

Death strokes his 'chin' before nodding "It will be tomorrow night at the cemetery, and yes you can hurt them but no hospitalization" he says giving Naruto a salute.

Naruto nods "I'll tell Kaguya, now is that all?" he asks accepting the mission slip as Death's payment, choosing to read it later. Death shakes his head "Apparently Stein filled something out long ago but was waiting for you to show a sign of wanting it" he said passing the adoption papers to Naruto.

Naruto looks over them in shock "W-What? He wants to adopt me?" he says in a wavering tone. Death nods and 'smiles' "Yes, he had the want to around your 3rd month of training as he heard your story and found that maybe he could be there to help you. He just wanted to make sure you would be fine with it" he says as he points a pen at Naruto.

Naruto struggles to hold back tears. Sure he was 16 but he was still remembered being in the orphanage and wanting a father or a mother. He nodded and signed the papers "Tell Stein thanks and I'll drop by his place after the mission" he says walking out with a small smile.

Death 'smiles' as Naruto leaves "So you were right my friend, he did accept it" he said as Stein walked out from behind the pillar of one of the various torii gates. Stein smiled "That he did" he said as he took a cigarette out. Stein wanted to help this boy, he felt like he and this boy could do good for each other and maybe heal the boy's wounds.

Death 'smiled' "Well are you going to watch his mission?" he asked. Stein nodded "Of course, I want to see how he's grown" he says walking out as he lit the cigarette.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto walked to the apartment with a genuine smile when he entered it he saw Kaguya was already in her room. Ever since the mission she ignored him out of battle even more. Sure it annoyed him but he didn't care as long as she wasn't like this when in battle.

He heated up some leftovers. He'd have to tell her of the mission tomorrow. He grabbed a bottled root beer and set on the sofa, already having an idea of what he could do for said mission, something that worked many times before.

**-Next Day-**

Naruto had informs Kaguya of the mission and she promptly left the house claimed she wanted to meet up with Tsubaki but wouldn't tell her anything. Naruto sighed as he started walking to class, he had time before class started so he mostly just strolled around for a bit.

He sighed until he heard a familiar chuckle behind him "Having trouble in paradise?" he hears a familiar voice say. Naruto chuckled and turned to see Stein smoking a cigarette. Naruto smiled "Hello there…dad" he says the last part nervously.

Stein chuckled "Glad you accepted that, I did it so that I could maybe make up for your past" he says taking a drag of the cigarette. Naruto smiled "Well thanks dad but it'll take some time before that stop sounding weird" he said with a chuckle.

Stein nods chuckling "Yea just give it time" he said before waving him off and walking off. Naruto waves back then notices the time and rushes to class just in time.

Class went fine, Kaguya was ignoring him like she had been recently and Black Star attacked him until Naruto snapped and put too much power in his kick ending up with Black Star having his head stuck in the wall.

Naruto then overheard a conversation he found hilarious.

"What do you mean we have to pass remedial classes or we fail?!" Maka yells confused. Soul frowns "So not cool".

Death gives them a thumbs up "It is true, you and Black Star both have 0 souls. If you two do not pass the lesson set up by my 2nd strongest meister, the adopted son of my 1st strongest, you will be expelled from the academy" he finishes then waves them off but not before telling them where to meet their teacher.

Black Star laughed "Nothing can keep me down! We'll defeat that guy and prove that I am the strongest for I am Black Star!" he yells before Maka 'Maka Chops' him. "I am not being expelled!" she said storming off while Soul muttered about it not being cool.

Tsubaki just sweat dropped and dragged Black Star away. Naruto just chuckled as Kaguya walked to him "What are you doing?" she asks annoyed. Naruto sighs "I was just peeking on our soon to be students as they were just told of their test" he said walking off. Kaguya followed and frowned "What do you have planned for them?" she asks.

Naruto chuckles "Oh just something that my sensei did to us, it is quite effective in building a team" he said with a smile leaving a confused Kaguya behind.

**-That Night at the Cemetery-**

Naruto was meditating under a tree as Kaguya sat on a tombstone when he hears the group enter the area. He opened his eyes to see a confused Maka, a Soul who couldn't care, Black Star who was laughing and Tsubaki who looked confused and embarrassed, the last part due to her meister.

Naruto stood up "Ah so you all made it in time?" he says stretching his limbs. "Your our teacher!?" she asks shocked. Naruto nods "Indeed I am and I have a test planned all out for you" he said extending his hand to Kaguya as she turns to Ryujin Jaka in cane mode.

He turned to them and showed them a single silver bell "For this test Soul and Tsubaki must be in weapon form at all time. Your mission is to seal this bell from me in the time period of 2 hours" he says setting a timer and strapping the bell to his belt. "But there is only one bell and there are two of us" Maka says confused.

Naruto nods "Meaning only one of you will pass while the other will fail" he smiles at Maka as she wields Soul in scythe form as Black Star wields Tsubaki's dual kusarigama form "Now come with me with the extent to kill or don't attack me at all" he says to them.

Not a second later Black Star charges him. Naruto ducks under one slash as he uses Ryujin Jaka to knock the other one out of the air before hitting Black Star under the chin with the bottom of the cane sending him flying back to Maka.

He pinches the bridge of his nose "I didn't say go yet" he says in an annoyed tone. 'Is this how Kakashi sensei felt?' he asks to himself. He unseals Ryujin Jaka to reveal the katana form, he had tried to replicate what he did on the mission but found he couldn't at most he could summon a small amount of flames.

He drew the sword making small flames lick the blade "Now begin" he said as Maka charges him. Compared to Stein, Maka's swings were slow and weak but Stein was a master at almost any weapon. He blocked every strike and kicked her in the gut just as Black Star throws Tsubaki's shuriken at him. He changes Kaguya to kanabo and swings it at the massive shuriken, sending it bolting back at Black Star twice as fast as he threw it.

Black Star dodged it at the last moment as it embedded itself in the tree.

Naruto changes Kaguya to her naginata and blocked every hit of Maka before spinning the staff and slamming the back of the blade against her side sending her flying. Naruto sighs until he feels Black Star hit his back "**Big Wave!**" he yells as he sends a massive current of his wavelength through Naruto causing an explosion as Black Star jumps back.

"Ha! Mess with a god you get destroyed!" he yells laughing until Naruto chuckles. The smoke clears to show Naruto with Kaguya in her scythe form "Ah that would've worked had I not healed myself" he says as Maka return glares.

"What!? You can heal?" she asks shocked. Naruto nods showing her the mark on his palm "I have a healing wavelength, now I may not have the skill of matching wavelengths like my father but I can at least heal myself as fast as you can hurt me with that attack but only at moments like this so far. My father needs to train me with my wavelength more" he says with a smirk.

Maka glares "Fine! You said intent to kill" she says as she summons her **Soul Resonance: Witch Hunt**. Naruto smiles "Ah a Soul Resonance, I'll do the same" he says as he summons their Resonance creating the 3 massive blades of energy and creating his skeleton appearance.

Maka pales at the size of the resonance but quickly shoots off her Resonance only to trip and send it towards Black Star who gets shot up into a massive tree.

Naruto sweat drops and deactivates the Resonance "Having trouble with Witch Hunt?" he says with a smirk. She glares "What the hell was that Resonance?!" asking pointing at him. Naruto shrugs "Jashin Hunt, hypothetically it is a fusion of the three scythe hunts" he says twirling his scythe.

Maka tic marks and charges him. He dodges all her slices and uses Kaguya to hook herself under Soul as Naruto twists his blade sending Soul spinning out of her hands. Naruto places a hand on Maka's forehead "**Soul Wave Menace: Shinra Tensei**" he says as she gets sent flying away from him.

Now Naruto may not be able to use his Soul Wavelength as a weapon as much as his father but he could use it is a small burst strong enough to send people flying not any real damage.

He sensed Black Star dropping down on him with Tsubaki's tanto form. Naruto ducks under the slice and changes Kaguya to her tonfas wrapping him in chains and tossing Black Star at Maka.

"Come on you two make things more interesting" he says as smoke envelopes him. He sends out pulses of his wavelength to sense what is around him to see chains around the area. 'Hmmm interesting' he thinks as he changes to the windmill shuriken letting it spin in his hand blowing the smoke away.

He sees Black Star standing on one of the chains as he jumps off "**Trap Star!**" he yells as the chains begin to wrap around him. He places Kaguya behind his back and lets himself be bound.

Black Star is celebrating as Maka walks towards him. "Watch out Maka, I bite!" he says changing to Samehada, breaking the chains and points it at her as it roars making her pale. Naruto dashes towards he with Samehada and strikes her in a fury of slashes.

She uses Soul to block but backs away once she notices that he is draining energy "Well thank you for the energy Maka and Soul. Samehada form tends to steal a lot of energy" he says as he changes to Kubikiribocho.

He swings it at Black Star as he was too focused on celebrating. He hit him with the back of the blade knocking him unconscious just as the bell rings signaling the failure.

Minutes later Black Star is tied to the tree as Soul and Tsubaki were wrapped in the chains on Kaguya's tonfa form keeping them from changing. Naruto frowns "Hmm well that was an interesting battle but you failed the lesson and the test" he said jingling the bell.

"Now I will give you two another chance in an hour as I need some food. Now you can't feed Black Star or else you both fail" he says walking off with Kaguya in her daito form hoping they would get the jist of it.

He waits in the shadows waiting. He could see Maka deep in thought as Black Star struggled in his chains.

He could see her getting the idea of it before she fed Black Star a candy bar.

Naruto, using Ryujin Jaka's flames (as much as he could conjure) appears before them "You go against my rules!" he says glaring at them.

They both look nervous of the flames as Maka speaks up "We are a team and we don't leave members behind!" she says nervously. Black Star nods "Yea! Either we both fail or both succeed" he says.

Now that surprised him since that came from Black Star. Naruto built up the flames "You all pass" he says as the flames disappear completely.

The both sweat drop at it "R-Really?" Maka asks confused. Naruto nods "Yes, I'll tell you what my sensei told me 'Those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash' those are words he lived by and eventually led him to constantly staring at the memorial stone that contained the names of those lost in wars. They contained the names of 2 of his teammates and he blamed himself" Naruto says looking up at the moon. "That stone now contains the names of some of my friends lost in the war and maybe my own since they had no idea what happened to me" he says frowning.

Both Maka and Black Star frowned at Naruto's words but nodded understanding his point. Naruto released the chains off of Black Star and nods "Well you are both free to go" he says waving them off.

Black Star and Tsubaki bound off but Maka and Soul walk off in deep thought, well at least Maka is.

Naruto sighs as he and Kaguya walk home. Once they get home Kaguya immediately walks to her room. Naruto, having enough of her ignoring the hell out of him, stops her from entering her room by grabbing her wrist. "What the hell Kaguya!? Why are you constantly ignoring me?" he says glaring at her.

She struggles to get his hand off her "Let me go!" she says. Naruto glares "No! Not until you tell me why the hell you are ignoring me. We are supposed to be working together not ignoring one another. You never say anything to me anymore in battle, you just change and link up" he says annoyed.

Kaguya glares at him "You wanna know why!" she says with a deadly glare. Naruto nods letting go of her hand. "I'm ignoring you because I feel guilty for you getting yourselves hurt for protecting me! You let yourself get tortured by that Kishin and all I could do is watch until I had enough power to change to Samehada!" she says with tears building up at the corner of her eyes.

Naruto stares at her shocked then sighs "Kaguya, you didn't get me tortured, do not blame yourself for that" he said patting her on the shoulder. She glares more "Yes I did! If I wasn't being hurt by Jane you would've never let Jeff torture you like that!" she yelled with some tears flowing down her cheeks.

Naruto frowns and does something he never would've thought. He hugged Kaguya as she cried into his shoulder "Never blame yourself for that Kaguya, it is just how I am. I sacrifice myself for others. It how I always am" he says as she continues to cry.

Kaguya couldn't understand why she was crying, why she was caring so much for Naruto. She shouldn't care about this boy like she does, he was her use to be enemy and she was his. Hell she doubted the boy even cared for her besides just to survive.

She had cried until she fell asleep. All the fighting and then crying tired her out.

Naruto carried her to the bed and laid her down. He was confused of why she cried over him. Shouldn't she not even care since he was her enemy and only here to help keep them alive? He didn't want to think of it as it gave himself a headache.

**-Death-**

Death was glad of the results. Not only had Naruto proved why he was a 3 star meister by using Kaguya's forms to counteract others and hold off two enemies but he also proved to be a talented teacher as he made them figure out they need to work together with other meisters and most importantly their weapons.

Death could see the harmony with Maka/Soul and Black Star/Tsubaki had increased greatly after the battle.

Naruto definitely passed as well. His healing wavelength was much like his other Death Scythe Marie Mjlonir, maybe he should call her in to teach him how to use it more. Stein was also planning to increase his power over his wavelength as a weapon.

Stein smiled as he walked up "So how did he do?" he says twisting his bolt. Death 'smiled' "He did great, passed with flying colors and even has shown a great flexibility with using his wavelength" he explains.

Stein nodded "Well I did teach him the basics but I'll start teaching him more after his next mission" he says as he heads towards the door to leave.

Death nods 'Maybe if he had such an effect on those two he could help my son as well?' he thinks to himself stroking his 'chin'. He'd too figure out after Naruto's next mission.

**-Chapter End-**

I added his healing wavelength since he did have the Sage's healing mark, he will also have an anti-madness wavelength since he held Kurama in him for so long and didn't go crazy.

He does not have much power over his wavelength to use it to attack but he can do strong short bursts to deflect projectiles or send others flying away from him. I named it after Shinra Tensei because I love that attack ^^

Also yes Death the Kid will appear in the next chapter. As well as a mission for a Kishin and Naruto collecting all 99 Kishin eggs.

Give me a little help to figure out who I should have him fight. It can be a creepypasta or a monster just No Slenderman.

Well until next time.

Leave Rate and Reviews.

Flames can go F*** off. If you don't like my story you do not have to read it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rabbit and Fox Meister**

**Chapter 5**

Naruto woke with a groan as he moved his way to the kitchen. He started cooking and noticed Kaguya exit her room. He could see her eyes were red from crying. He offered her a plate and she actually stayed at the table and ate with him. She might not be talking but at least she was making an effort to stop avoiding him.

He didn't mention anything about last night in fear it would send her running again. He was still very confused about last night. She cried over him being hurt. He'd have to ask Stein, he's smart.

They went to school. Naruto tried to start conversations but every time Kaguya opened her mouth to respond her cheeks got red and she looked away from him. This confused him but he chalked it up to her being embarrassed about last night.

The arrived at school to hear the whole class in a buzz. "Hey Maka? What's the deal with everyone?" he asks as Maka turns around and smiles at him. 'Seems she has gotten over whatever made her not like me' he thinks.

Maka greets them "There's rumors of another 3 star meister coming and he's the son of Lord Death. Plus apparently we have a new teacher as Sid had to be sent on espionage missions, he is apparently the number one meister" she says before she gets a look of shock "Wait! Death said you are the adopted son of the strongest meister!" she says getting everyone's attention.

Naruto nods "Yes he did adopt me and trained me for 6 months like crazy. He's strange but a good man" he says as he and Kaguya sit down. "Where are Black Star and Soul?" he asks pointing to the empty seats.

Tsubaki and Maka sigh "The idiots decided to fight the new kid" Maka says making Naruto sweat drop. "This I have to see" he says getting up as Kaguya followed, as did Maka and Tsubaki.

They entered the front of the school to see Black Star atop one of the schools spikes and a man wearing a lab coat with grey hair and a massive screw in his head. He was sitting backwards in a office chair above the stairs and Naruto grew a massive smirk.

He ran towards the man and jumped up, flying towards him in a dive kick "**DYNAMIC ENTRY!**" he yells hitting the man in the back sending him down the stairs. Naruto broke out laughing and Kaguya struggled to holds her laughs back. The man got up, looking entirely unhurt. He looks up to Naruto and walks up the stairs with his chair then hits Naruto with said chair. "Oh how my own son is so hurtful" he says in a monotone voice.

Naruto stands up rubbing the bump on his head "Oh you would've done the same thing dad. Admit it!" he says with a massive smirk. Stein sighed and decided not to answer, essentially saying yes.

Maka looked at Stein in awe "You're his father? The number one 3 star meister?" she asks. Stein turns to her and smiles "Ah your Spirit's kid" he says cracking his bolt.

Maka frowns "Yes I am his daughter" she says in an annoyed tone. Stein nods "I use to be his meister before your mother came along" he said sitting back on his chair.

Maka never knew that, she was about to ask when Black Star falls down from his perch and lands (read: crash) in front of a boy. He had straight black hair with 3 white lines on one half of it. By his side were 2 woman in similar outfits. One had long brown hair with b cup breasts as the other had short blonde hair with d cup breasts. They both wore a red top with blue jeans, cowgirl boots and hats. The brown haired girl look annoyed, the boy looked excited and the blonde looked hyper.

Naruto laughed at Black Star as he had Soul in scythe form stuck in his head. Kid looked confused as Patti was laughing uncontrollably and Liz was worried for the weird boy.

Black Star got up "You! New kid! You need to pay your respects to the god Black Star!" he yells picking up Soul out of his head.

Naruto sweat drops at Black Star especially when he damaged the schools 'symmetry' as Kid put it. He may not have met Death the Kid before but Stein had told him of his obsessions.

"Watch as me and Soul complete our ultimate move" Black Star yells twirling Soul. Death glared and activated his Soul Resonance, creating 2 massive laser cannons on his arms. Kid points them at Black Star, causing him and Soul to quiver in fear before Kid shoots blood from his mouth and passes out.

"Sorry about that, our meister is an idiot when it comes to symmetry. He'll be fine" Liz says dragging Kid away. Patti giggles and waves goodbye to them. Naruto walks over to a bragging Black Star and whacks him over the head. "You do know if he fired that resonance you'd be ash" he said glaring at them. They silenced up before Naruto and the rest went back to class.

**-After Class-**

Naruto overheard Maka saying that the pyramid mission was taken. She asked him if he took it but he shook his head "Naw I still have to do the mission I got as a reward to teach you and Black Star" he says showing her the mission tag.

She nods before going off to train.

Naruto decided to finally see what this mission was.

'_Target: The Rake_

_Description: Pure white hairless being. Pure black eyes with a glowing red dot of a pupil. Walks on all fours and has foot long claws._

_This Kishin has been said to kidnap Kishin and humans alike. Thought to have a buried stockpile of Kishin souls. It is a mindless beast._

_Abilities: Immense speed, thick skin, razor sharp claws._

_Weaknesses: Light, projectiles, blind to anything without heat_

_Location: New York forests_'

'Hmmm another beast, probably more difficult that Jeff but I'll have to pull out my ANBU armor to hide my heat and try and follow it to the stockpile before killing it' he thinks to himself. He walks over to Tsubaki and Kaguya and hands Kaguya the mission review.

She reads it over "Seems easy enough, let's hope he and the stockpile can boost us to 99" she says before saying goodbye to Tsubaki.

They arrive home and pack their things as they hear a knock at the door. Naruto goes to see Stein smiling at them "Heading off to your mission?" he asks them as the welcome him inside. Naruto nods "Yup, shouldn't be too hard. Not the first time I've tailed a beast" he says hiding the fact that said beast was a cat named Tora.

Stein nods and smiles "Well be safe, when you get back I want to teach you how to utilize your soul wavelength as a weapon more so. I have someone who can train your healing wavelength but I'm not looking forward to it" he says holding back the blush that was fighting to show up.

He didn't want his new son to meet Marie just yet, he'd have to wait more so until then. He groaned inwardly, after all these years he still had his massive crush on the woman.

Naruto nods "I'd love to learn how to do it dad. Thanks!" he says smiling. Stein nods and ruffles Naruto's hair "I'll see you when you get back" he says as he walks out waving back at them.

They pack up fully and head out to New York. 'This is going to be a long trip' Naruto says as he puts on his helmet.

**-3 Days Later- (I'm not good at estimating time for travel)**

The ride to New York took longer than Naruto thought, mostly because he had no idea where New York was.

Naruto currently was donned in full dark ANBU armor with a dark hood to hide his hair and keep the heat from escaping and revealing his location to the beast.

He had been following it for the night to finally find the beast's hideout. It had carved out the insides of a massive tree. Kaguya told him she could feel a large hoard of Kishin souls inside.

He summoned Kaguya's windmill shuriken form and unraveled it, readying a throw. The Rake stalked out and Naruto took the shot. He launched the shuriken at the beast with all the power he had.

The beast dodged by jumping over it but Naruto smirked as he summoned the chain and brought it spinning back at it. He hits the Rake head on and sliced off one of it's arm making it unleash a demonic roar as it leapt straight at Naruto.

Kaguya hadn't returned to him yet so he had to duck and slide under the rake, kicking it's chest as he slide making it fly up.

Naruto grabbed Kaguya and willed her to Tensa Zangetsu. He blocked the Rake's claws and slashed at the beast but it was too fast to hit.

He groaned as he got a slice on his left arm. He was tired of this. 'Kaguya we need a resonance' he thinks to her. She agrees and they start to synch.

They struggle to do so at first but then get it under control "**Soul Resonance: Getsuga Tensho**" they yell sending a massive crescent shaped of pitch black energy at the beast. It was too big for it to dodge so it got hit by it fully and exploded leaving behind a Kishin soul. (68)

Kaguya goes and eats it to reveal 2 more Rakes. Naruto picks up Kaguya bridal carry and dodges the Rakes as she changes into Ryujin Jaka. He tries to burn them with the flames but they seem completely unaffected.

He curses his luck and changes Kaguya to her Naginata form and struggles to block them all as more and more Rakes appear. Last he saw there were 10 Rakes but that is all that seemed to be there. He was getting cut up more when he felt a pull in him.

He summoned Raijin no Ken and summoned the blade. He felt the pull more as he synched his soul to Kaguya's shocking her.

"**Soul Resonance: Roar of the Dragon God of Thunder!**" he yells as from Raijin no Ken shoots out a massive Chinese dragon. The Rake's yell in pain from the light and from the dragon exploding, capturing all but Naruto and Kaguya in an explosion of lightning.

Naruto struggles to stand up and Kaguya returned to her normal form "What was that!?" she asks shocked at what they pulled off "We have never even tried to do a soul resonance with Raijin no Ken before. How did you do it?" she asks as she bandages him up.

Naruto chuckles "I have no idea, I just felt a pull from you and when you turned to Raijin it became more so. So I did the only thing I could think, a Soul Resonance. But 1. That hurt me a lot to do and 2. We weren't fully synched so I'm surprised it didn't blow up in our faces and not theirs" he says as Kaguya helps him up.

She sits Naruto against the home tree and goes to collects the 10 Rake souls (78). She then walks inside to find a stash of 50 Kishin souls, she only needed 21 of them so she took the left over 29 and stored them in a special container that shrunk the souls down. Now all she needed was a witch's soul and she would be a death scythe though Naruto would still be wielding her.

She exited the tree to see Naruto passed out. 'The resonance probably took a lot out of him' she thinks as she helps lift him up.

As she walks to the bike she trips over a vine and ends up under Naruto as he sleeps. She blushes and tries to wiggle out but accidently made Naruto's head shift as his lips crashed against hers.

She blushed dark red and pushes him away freaking over what happened. 'H-He k-k-kissed me!' she thinks as she blushes even darker hiding her face with the sleeves of her kimono. She flustered over some more until Naruto groaned. She eeped but then saw he was still asleep. She picked him up again and set him in the side car. She drove until Naruto awoke.

He asked her why she was blushing a few times but every time she looked at him she blushed darker and looked away from him. He knew she wasn't ignoring me, more like embarrassed or shy. 'Weird, maybe I'll ask her when she has calmed down and why do my lips taste like peaches?' he thinks to himself confused.

**-3 Days Later-**

They made good time back to Death City where Kaguya immediately said she had to talk to Tsubaki about something. He waved her off confused of the situation.

He went to Death's room to give him the mission report and the canister of Kishin souls.

He entered to see Death and Kid there with his two weapons Liz and Patti (Stein told him of the names).

He smiles "Hello there Death, Kid and Liz and Patti" he says with a smile before tossing Death the canister. "Leftovers from the mission as Kaguya has a full 99 souls in her" he says giving Death a thumbs up. Death 'smiles' and gives Naruto a thumbs up "I will have to look for a witch for you two to hunt. So tell me how it went?" he asks.

Naruto fills Death in on the mission. From the first Rake being killed by the Getsuga Tensho to the 10 other Rakes that appeared and were killed by their new resonance.

Death stroked his 'chin' "Hmmm so you used your lightning sword and felt a pull to use a resonance with it?" he asks. Naruto nods making Death chuckle "Not unheard of since others have had similar feelings but even an incomplete resonance is that strong just think how big it'll be when you complete it" he says in a proud tone.

Kid looks impressed but then goes into his 'perfection mode at seeing Naruto's whisker marks. "You sir are a walking perfection! So symmetrical!" he yells out until Liz hits him upside the head. Patti laughs rubbing his whiskers, Naruto didn't mind so since girls were always weirdly drawn to them.

He withheld the purring noise he made whenever someone stroked it as he had a nagging feeling if he did it she would tease him. "Nice to meet you Foxy-kun! See ya later!" Patti says as Liz drags Kid away.

Naruto sweat drops before heading home.

**-Kaguya-**

She arrived at Tsubaki's place as she told her what had happened with Naruto and the strange feelings in her chest about the blonde.

Tsubaki squealed "You love him Kaguya!" she says excited. Kaguya blushes dark red "W-What? N-No I can't love him!" she says hiding her face.

Tsubaki nods "You definitely love him. That warm feeling you have around him. The electric feeling that went through you when he kissed you. You are so in love with him!" she says excited even more.

Kaguya shakes her head and stands up "Even if I was he would never love me. If it wasn't for our situation he would kill me" she says tearing up. Tsubaki gasps "What? Why?" she asks confused. Kaguya frowns at the floor "I'm to blame for his parents dying. I didn't kill them but I might as well have" she said walking out of Tsubaki's house.

'He would never love me. He's better off finding someone else' she thinks to herself.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto walked to his father's home. He never understood why he had designed his house like this but he just sighed and continued on. He entered the dark building to see his dad behind a computer typing. He chuckled "Well I'm back, damn mission was more than I counted for but we are up to 99 now so that's good at least" he says with a smile.

Stein spins around "Tell me all about it son" he says drawing up a chair for him. He explains everything to his dad. Now Stein wasn't happy at the untested Soul Resonance but he was glad it helped him and kept him safe. He'd have to find Naruto a witch to help him make Kaguya a death scythe.

"Go rest as you definitely need it" Stein says ruffling Naruto's hair. Naruto chuckles and waves good bye, heading home.

He enters the house to see Kaguya had already went to bed. He didn't blame her, it was late and a tiring day.

**-Next Day-**

Naruto stood in Death's room with a tic mark "You want me to go to Paris, after I just finished my Rake mission to help Maka as you think she'll need the backup?" he asks annoyed that he was woken up too early for his liking. Kaguya didn't mind as she was still in much thought about the previous day.

Death nods "Yes, if you do so I can give you the location of a witch that has been causing trouble for a long time and do not worry this one is actually a witch" he says giving Naruto 2 mission tags. One for the witch and one for being Maka's back up.

He sighs "Fine but after this I want some time off to train with my dad" he says walking off. Death gives him a thumbs up "Sure thing! Plan leaves in 3 hours!" he yells to them before turning to his mirror. He really hoped Naruto wasn't needed.

**-Naruto-**

He stared up at the moon, he could feel some presence near it, something trying to hide but he left it alone as he opened (read: shattered) the doors with Kaguya in her Kanabo form.

He saw Maka clutching a wounded Soul and a boy with pink hair with a black figure coming from his back. The boy wore some kind of monk type robs.

"Are you the one who hurt Maka" he says glaring at the boy.

The boy squirms "This is someone new I don't know how to deal with this Ragnarok" the boy says to the black figure on his back as he messes with the sword in his hands.

The black figure noggies the boy "Shut up Crona and just kill the boy, he shouldn't be that hard" Ragnarok says glaring at Naruto.

He goes down and removes the weights from his legs and holds them up. Ragnarok 'smirks' "Ooo weights I'm so scared" he says mocking him.

Naruto smirks and drops them onto the floor causing in a massive boom to fill the chapel as 2 massive craters create from the weights. Naruto disappears in a burst of speed and swing the kanabo sending Crona crashing into the wall, shocking Ragnarok.

Crona coughs "He's too fast, I don't know how to deal with that" he says as blood drips from his mouth. Naruto notices that it is black.

'Damn, he's able to break through the hardened blood, we can either call for Mistress or try and get control of his through black blood' Ragnarok thinks. "Fight him Crona, he might be fast but is he faster than sound?"

Crona nods as he dashes at Naruto with his sword, swinging at him. "Watch out! If he hits your weapon he can vibrate causing them damage!" he hears Maka yell as a mouth appears on Crona's sword "**Scream Resonance**" he says as an ear splitting scream erupts from it. Naruto grits his teeth as his ears bleed and his equilibrium gets off set. Naruto changes Kaguya to her daito form and summons a soul resonance "**Soul Resonance: Getsuga Tensho!**" he yells sending the wave of black energy. Crona barely dodges it before Naruto slashes his chest causing blood to pour out but then something shocking happens.

The blood turns to spikes that pierce through his right arm.

He jumps back taking ragged breathes as he feels black blood go in his veins. "Give up now kid! That black blood will take control soon" Ragnarok says.

Naruto laughs loud "You think this is the first time something has tried to control me" he says with a smirk as black blood pours out of him "That was just pitiful, nowhere even remotely close to Kurama" he says summon his scythe. 'Kaguya we need to do a perfect resonance' he thinks to her. She's worried about him but agrees.

He summons the 3 dark red blades and takes on the skeleton appearance "**Full Resonance: Heathen Hunt!**" He yells as the blades turn even bigger and turn dark blue with the symbol of Jashin on all 3 of them as he slashes them down sending a massive torrent of energy crashing into Crona causing a massive explosion.

When the smoke dies down he sees Crona with deep gashes and cuts all over bleeding profusely but was mostly protected by a massive snake made of energy.

Naruto still being in his skeleton form growls as one snake bites him. He cuts its head off and glares at the hooded female as she floated on a cloud of black arrows.

"So you are the presence I felt outside" he says changing Kaguya to Ryujin Jaka and drawing it, burning any snakes or arrows that got near as he reverted from the skeleton form.

He hears the figure laughing "Well aren't you interesting, repelling the influence of the black blood but why don't you unbind your souls, or are you just doing that to make it seem like you have strong souls" she says with a smirk.

Naruto glares and releases his and Kaguya's binding causing a massive pressure to bare down on her and Crona as Medusa sees 2 souls equaling the size of Death's when combined. If she wasn't a skilled sensor she never would be able to see them.

'If I can kill these two I can create millions of black blood creations with their powerful souls' she says licking her lips.

She summons the biggest snake she could (larger than Mamba) and sends it after Naruto.

He tries to burn it but fire bounces off it.

He had not enough energy to even gamble at summoning Raijin no Ken and no other weapons could damage the huge beast. He also had to dodge the numerous black blood needles everywhere as Ragnarok seemed in full control.

'Damn!' he thought 'I need something big. Come one!' he cursed himself as Kaguya shone brightly blinding the beast for a bit.

Naruto is shown holding a fountain pen made of wood with a peach colored bud at the end of it in his left hand. He sweat dropped "Ah pen! What the hell!" he asks as he dodges the snakes. 'I don't know Naruto, but I have a gut feeling to try a Resonance. Trust me!' she says as Naruto gets stabbed with numerous blood needles.

Naruto groans "Fine!" he says as he synchs his soul with Kaguya's "**Soul Resonance: Shinju Implant your Roots!**" he yells not knowing how he knew the words as his right arm disappears but feels no pain.

Only thing going through his head is 'I wish Kurama were here to help'.

A massive portal appears behind him as a massive fox, trumping the size of the snake comes through the portal. The fox has 9 tails flowing behind it. It's fur is a crimson color and it had ears longer than most foxes. It opened its eyes to reveal blood red eyes with a vertical slit.

It looks around and looks shocked once it's eyes land on Naruto as Naruto is doing the same while looking at the fox.

"K-Kit?" the fox says.

Naruto goes pale "K-Kurama?" he says confused, shocked and a bit happy.

**-Chapter End-**

I know I'm evil for the cliff hanger XD

A few things

Stein and Marie have massive crushes on one another but never thought the other one liked them so Stein and Marie will be a cute couple XD

Naruto does use weights and has a binding on his and Kaguya's souls or else he'd be a walking beacon for everyone.

Roar of the Dragon God of Thunder was no way a complete resonance, it was at most 25% and Naruto was lucky he didn't get caught in explosion.

Full Resonance Heathen Hunt is Jashin Hunt's fully synched form and will be the name of it now or whenever he accomplishes it again.

The fountain pen is Kaguya's strongest transformation but is only useful in a Resonance. It can bring things from Naruto's home realm for a short period of time (3 hours at most but since this isn't a complete resonance is around 1.5 hours) whether it be chakra or any of the Bijuu he just cannot bring people over for they wouldn't survive the transition the downsides are Kaguya cannot change her form and Naruto's right arm is warped away and will return around 2 hours after the resonance ends. Once the Resonance ends Kaguya can return to human and cannot become a weapon until Naruto's arm returns.

You don't like my ideas then screw off XD Plus Naruto has become much stronger from missions and bonding with Kaguya. Since the kiss their connection has grown and made it easier for resonances as she is in love with him.

Rate and Review :D

Flamers can F*** off


	6. Chapter 6

**Rabbit and Fox Meister**

**Chapter 6**

"Are you okay Kit! Where have you been! What happened to your arm!?" Kurama asks ignoring the giant snake as he whacked it with his tail.

Naruto smiles "Kurama I am fine I can explain everything after you help me with a snake. We only have a little time with this" he says pointing to the snake that just got up.

Medusa was at shock at such a massive soul in this fox. It was larger than Death's and seemed to be in perfect synch with the boys. Ragnarok was sweating in fear of the beast as none of the blood needles were piercing it. Hell the beast didn't even notice them.

Kurama looks over to see the snake, a boy with a black figure coming from his back and a woman on a cloud of arrows. He glares at them "So you are the ones who hurt my Kit?" he asks releasing fire from his mouth to become threatening.

Medusa glares 'This will not go well if this beast can defeat my snake' she thinks sending more energy to the snake making it grow.

Kurama chuckles "Make it as big as you want it will all burn in the end" he says as he starts forming a Bijuudama. He grows it as big as he thinks will be needed and eats it.

He opens his mouth and fires a massive orb of energy at high speeds at the snake resulting in a massive explosion completely destroying the church. Kurama wraps his tails around Maka and Soul as well as Naruto. The smoke dies down and Naruto curses.

Kurama looks confused "They are still alive, when you die in this realm a 'soul' is left behind. But I highly doubt she got out undamaged as you shot her with a Bijuudama" he says with a chuckle.

Kurama lays down to get a good look at Naruto "You've grown kit, the Bijuu miss you all and the Leaf village does too" he says making Naruto smile. "You do not know how much I have missed the Bijuu and you Kurama. Being dropped into this confusing new world without chakra and a very unlikely ally" he says rubbing the back on his head with his left arm.

Kurama raises an eyebrow "Tell me everything Kit, so I can relay it to everyone" he says as Naruto fills him in on everything: from Kaguya being bound to him and a weapon, the training he went through, the fights with Jeff, Jane and the Rakes, to even Stein adopting him.

Kurama was surpirised "So where is Kaguya right now?" he asks Naruto. Naruto raises the pen in his hand "She is in this form right now. I think this pen is like a mini Shinju plant able to connect our two worlds for a short time. I think we have like a half hour left" he says as he looks where his arm use to be "I also think my arm is taken away until it ends".

Kurama nods "Just stay safe Kit" he says in a sad tone "Maybe one of these days you can find a way back. We miss you" he says extending his hand for a fist bump. Naruto accepts it "Tell everyone I'm safe Kurama and I'll try to" he says with a sad smile as a portal forms around Kurama. Kurama waves at him and vanishes as Kaguya reverts to her human form.

She frowns at Naruto's state as she walks to him "Are you okay Naruto" she says as she crouches down to bandage his wounds. Naruto nods "I'm fine but we need to get Soul stabilized quickly" he says pointing to Soul who had a gash on his chest.

Kaguya stitches Soul up and gets them all to the plane. Naruto put his weights back on as well as rebinding their souls. Naruto's arm did not return until around 2 hours after the resonance ended as they were on the plane.

After his arm returned Kaguya found she was able to turn back into a weapon again. They had contacted Death telling him of Soul's situation as well as the witch and demon weapon with black blood. Death 'frowned' and wanted Maka and Naruto's reports once they got Soul into the hospital.

Naruto, Kaguya and Maka all stood in Death's room with Stein and Death looking at them. Maka filled them in on her fight up until the point here Naruto broke the door down.

Naruto took a deep breath and filled them in on everything. The complete resonance he used, the black blood trying to take control. Once he mentioned the witch with snakes and arrows Death glared but motioned for him to continue. He then told them of Kaguya's new form and the summoning of Kurama shocking Death and Stein.

"You were able to bring a Bijuu here with the only sacrifice being your arm and Kaguya's forms for roughly 2 hours?" Death asks genuinely surprised. Naruto rubbed the back if his head "Yeah surprised me as well" he said chuckling until Stein smirked. "Still the most unpredictable one here" he said giving Naruto a thumbs up.

Death sighed and pinched where his nose would be "So Kurama sent them packing with a Bijuudama I'm guessing?" he asks. Naruto nods "Yes but it is a shame he didn't kill them I could've gotten my witches soul then and there" he said with a mock frown.

Death chuckled "Well Maka you may go check on Soul" he says causing Maka to run out as she was very worried about her partner. Death continued unfazed at Maka leaving "and I am figuring Stein you wish to train Naruto more?" he asks.

Stein nods "He needs more skill at using his wavelength and maybe figuring out more Resonances" he says as he grabs Naruto by the back of his shirt and drags him away, making Kaguya smile inwardly as she followed.

Death turned to his mirror 'I do hope what I think is coming is false' he says with a 'frown' as he feels the stirring of an ancient enemy of his in the depths of his school.

**-Naruto-**

He had spent 3 months training with his father and it was as much of hell as the first 6 months he had done with him.

But at least now he now had a 50-50 chance of creating a full resonance with Kaguya's scythe. Stein hypothesized the reason why the name changed as he figured that since the Jashin-ist Hidan bore that form and Kaguya's weapons were heavily influenced on that realm. Meaning that at full strength it was "blessed" by the false god. He assured them they wouldn't be affected as the fake god had absolutely no power in this realm except for boosting the power of the resonance. Stein had seen a few full resonances but they were incredibly rare so he'd look into it more.

They had also gotten Raijin no Ken's resonance to have a fraction more control and somewhat easier to summon. Meaning it didn't full drain Naruto every time he used it.

The other resonance was Ryujin Jaka's. Naruto could now summon it but it wasn't nearly as destructive as it first was but at least he could call upon it.

Of course he was trained with his other weapon forms as well. The only other weapon he felt a pull to a resonance was possibly the kanabo or the naginata but Stein told them to focus on the ones they had and work on the other ones later.

The only one they couldn't use again was the pen's resonance. Kaguya had dubbed the pen 'Shinju's bud' as it connected itself back to their home realm. All it was useful for was a writing utensil. Kaguya said she felt the pull when to use it so she would keep an eye out for it again.

Naruto also made great progress with his wavelength as he now could create a defensive bubble around him and even shoot it through opponents somewhat like Black Star could but he found out it was affected by the binding on his soul. So the only way to make it stronger was release the binding on his soul.

Naruto asked about the teacher for his healing wavelength but Stein always got very nervous and made some excuse to change the subject. This peaked Naruto's interest but he'd stay quiet about it for now.

Kaguya also seemed strange as she kept staring at his lips, getting red then becoming sad and looking away from him. He asked his father but Stein knew it wasn't his place to tell so he said he didn't know as he did not know Kaguya as well as Spirit did as Spirit had trained with her the most back in the day.

This confused Naruto but he waved it off.

Naruto was currently reading the mission for his witch mission. The slip had 'confidential' on it showing this mission has never been on the mission wall.

'_Target: Onmyo (No known last name)_

_Description: Long half black and half white hair. The eye on the side of her black hair is white while the one on the white side is black. She is known to wear a dark black dress and white gloves._

_Powers: Energy constructs of Lions and Tigers as well as creation of arrows to keep enemies at bay. Rumors of having a barrier but never been seen._

_Weaknesses: Close range fighting and can only summon one lion and one tiger at a time. Arrows on the other hand have no limitations resulting in an endless stream or a massive volley_

_Danger level: 3 Stars due to the destruction of multiple villages to gain souls as well of the deaths of many meisters._

_Location: Old Castle in Northern Ireland, nearest one to the top (according to espionage sources)' _

Naruto strokes his chin 'Hopefully this one goes easier than the rest but those endless arrows spell difficulty. I might as well go there without my weights' he thinks to himself as he walks over to Kaguya who was talking with Tsubaki.

"I told you Tsubaki! It won't happen, it will never happen!" she yells with tears in her eyes. Naruto frowns as he walks to them "What is wrong Kaguya?" he asks with genuine worry in his eyes. Kaguya frowns "How much did you hear?" she asks as she wipes her tears.

Naruto shrugs his shoulders "Just something about something will never happen?" he says confused. Kaguya nods "Well what do you need" she says as Tsubaki waves goodbye to her. He hands her the mission slip "Ready to become a death scythe?" he asks as she reads it over.

"Those arrows are going to be a pain as well as her beasts. I hope you have a way around them" she asks giving him back the slip. He nods "I have a few ideas" he says as the head back home to pack for the flight.

Naruto informs Death of him accepting the mission as he says the plane is ready for him.

**-2 Days Later- (Again terrible at guessing time needed for travel)**

They arrived in Ireland and immediately set up watch over the castle Onmyo was inside of. Kaguya could feel the witch's massive soul inside.

Naruto was in his ANBU armor minus the hood. He held Kaguya in her daito form as he infiltrated the castle. His weights were off so he was at full speed.

He saw the witch Onmyo sitting on her throne. He thought she didn't notice him until he had to dodge a massive volley of arrows. He dodged most of them and sliced the very few that he couldn't.

"So Shibusen finally sent someone after little old me" Onmyo says with a smirk as she summons her beasts and a volley of floating arrows at the ready to fire. Naruto summons Ryujin Jaka and surrounds the blade in flames.

He dashes towards her and gets blocked by the beasts. They too are immune to fire the same as the energy snake he fought some time ago.

He groaned and changed to Samehada, wanting to test something out. He put the sword in front of to block the arrows to see them get sucked into Samehada and he felt a burst of energy.

His hypothesis was correct, Samehada could absorb the energy constructs and energize him. He knew he couldn't absorb indefinitely but he had a plan.

'Kaguya, absorb as much as you can. Tell me when you are full and we'll hit her with a resonance' he thinks to Kaguya. Kaguya agrees as the absorb arrow after arrow and even the lion that pounced on them, only to have it replaced.

It seems that even though she can only summon 1 lion and tiger if one is destroyed she can resummons it.

He absorbs a massive volley making Samehada grow 3 times in size.

'Ready Kaguya?' he asks as he changes to her scythe form as he spins it around deflecting arrows. 'Yes, lets get this over with' she says as she synched her soul to his.

Her scythe form grows 2 massive dark blue blades baring the Jashin symbol and Naruto dons his skeleton form "**Full Resonance: Heathen Hunt!**" they yell swinging down the blades creating 3 huge torrents of energy crashing into the witch.

The smoke dies down to show Onmyo protected behind an energy barrier, the barrier had massive cracks in it as the witch had a surprised face.

Naruto glared 'Dammit. If she is protected from our full resonance either we get close and hit her with a Getsuga or a close range Thunder Dragon but the last one would kill me' he groans as he dodges more arrows, slicing the arm off a tiger with Tensa Zangetsu in his hands.

'Naruto we still have half the energy absorbed from Samehada so we can still pull of a couple strong resonances using that before accessing our full normal energy' Kaguya informs him as he continues to dodge and slice at the energy constructs.

Naruto nods and dashes at full speed at her. Her barrier was down, 'Seems she can only summon it for brief moments' he thinks with a smirk.

He rushes in front of her and synchs their souls not noticing that Zangetsu's guard expanded and the chain turned to a rope and wrapped around his right arm "**Soul Resonance: Getsuga Tensho!**" he yells sending a massive crescent of pitch black energy exploding into the witch.

She is sent flying into the wall. She comes out of the wall glaring at him. She lost her left arm and had deep gashes as she was bleeding profusely.

"You! I normally like playing with my food but you I am going to crush!" she yells summoning a massive chimera of a Lion and Tiger and a volley of arrows so big they seem the size of missiles.

He struggles to dodge as he summons the kanabo to swing them away from him and bashes the massive paws away.

He couldn't use Ryujin due to the immunity of fire, Samehada was still too full to use, and Kubikiribocho was no use as it was too big. His only Resonance left to try was his most unstable.

He hoped she was too weak to summon a barrier as he summoned Raijin no Ken. He summoned the lightning blade and synched their souls once more. "**Soul Resonance: Roar of the Dragon God of Thunder!**" he yells sending a massive lightning Chinese dragon at her. It ate the chimaera and seemed to absorb any arrows shot at it as it crashes down on Onmyo.

She tried to summon a barrier but the massive dragon, having grown in size from all the energy absorbed crashes down on her and explodes her as Naruto dashes behind cover.

When the smoke clears a massive soul is shown floating where Onmyo was standing. The soul looks like the yin-yang symbol with six arrows pointing out of it. Kaguya reverts to a human form as Naruto sits against the wall. The thunder dragon took all the extra energy from Samehada's absorbtion as well as 75% of his energy, he had a feeling it would've taken more if he had not cut it off.

Kaguya walks over to the soul and consumes it. This causes her to glow bright white before revealing herself in her original white kimono that Naruto had fought her in and she was wielding Madara's Gumbai for a second before it disappears. She closes her eyes and falls forward.

Naruto grabs her before she hits the ground accidently groping her chest. He sets her head on his lap before freaking out. He shakes his head adamantly 'I am not a pervert!' he says blushing darkly.

She wakes up an hour later and blushes from noticing her head is on Naruto's lap. She bolts up "A-Are you ready to leave?" she asks not looking at him. Naruto, doing the same since he remember accidently groping her "Y-Yeah, lets go" he says as he summons the connection to Death on a window.

He explains everything to Death as he sets up the plane for them to return. "Good job Naruto and Kaguya for achieving 99 Kishin Souls and 1 Witch's Soul. Stein and Spirit will help you with learning your powers as a Death Scythe" he says popping party poppers.

Naruto chuckles before waving them off. He sees Kaguya blushing "Something wrong Kaguya?" he asks her confused. She blushes dark before shaking her head "N-Nothing is wrong, lets just get home" she says walking out before falling over. Naruto grabs her before she falls, making her blush more so before accepting his help but looking away from him.

He gets confused but just helps her to where the private plane is located in.

**-2 Days later-**

Naruto was glad to be off the plane. He kept thinking of the accidental grope and it made things very difficult as Kaguya next to him.

His feelings for Kaguya confused him greatly. Every time he thought of her he got a strange feeling in his gut. He needed to talk to his father about this.

This felt stronger than what he had felt for Sakura but he shouldn't be feeling like this towards her. She hated him and would like nothing more to kill him and be nowhere near him.

He definitely needed to see his father.

Kaguya followed him with a blush on her face. She was confused why her breast felt warm.

They enter Death's room to see Stein smiling at them with Spirit, Kid. Liz and Patti. "Congratulations on becoming a Death Scythe Kaguya!" Death says popping party poppers as Stein and Spirit do the same, though Stein looks as if he was forced to.

"With becoming a Death Scythe you gain more power and even some abilities connected to the witch's soul you consumed. Also your forms might have changed as they became stronger" Stein explains cracking his screw.

Kid looks as if he is trying to get to Naruto's whisker marks but thankfully Liz is holding him back. Patti was just giggling at 'Foxy-kun'.

"Stein will help as will Spirit so no need to worry" Death says to Kaguya giving her a thumbs up.

Naruto groaned thinking of all the training. He had literally just finished training with his father not too long ago.

"But do not worry, that can start after the upcoming dance where I will reveal you two as the new Death Scythe and meister" he says clapping his hands "also you two will share a ceremonious dance".

They both drop their jaws and blush at the thought of dancing close to each other "W-What!?" they yell in shock.

Death and Stein chuckled inwardly. Their plans to get the kids together was going to work.

**-Chapter End-**

Woot! Kaguya is a death scythe and a little more progression on the Naruto x Kaguya front!

Also the forms she gained were Madara's Gumbai and something else that is going to be very interesting to create. Meaning I still need to think it up. But the witch's appearance and abilities will lead to the abilities she gets and a form so it shouldn't be that bad.

I hope you all liked the battle with the witch. Getsuga Tensho was increased as their connection was stronger. I hope you all like the meeting with Kurama and the explanation for Heathen Hunt.

Well until next time!

Rate and review

Flamers can go f*** off!


	7. Chapter 7

To those who think I might be moving too fast, all I have to say is I've never been one for filler. I personally hate filler stuff.

Also I know I kinda skipped over Free but I rearranged the plot a tiny tiny bit. I really do want Naruto to fight Free and Crona again.

Kaguya also yes she is much older than Naruto but while in her 16 year old form her personality has regressed to that of a 16 year old. So yes she has had children before but her body has become like it was when she was 16.

**Rabbit and Fox Meister**

**Chapter 7**

Naruto was not happy. He was currently with Kid, Soul and Black Star as he was getting fitted for a tuxedo until he refused and insisted on a kimono since his home realm was apparently very similar to old Japan.

Now being with Kid he didn't mind. The boy was very wise for his age if you exclude the strange symmetry fetish. He was also skilled at wielding his dual pistols. Soul also was quite calm.

The annoying part was Patti as she continuously rubbed his whiskers and Black Star being…well Black Star. Needless to say he was sent through windows repeatedly.

Liz had gone with Maka, Tsubaki and Kaguya to get dresses. Patti refused to go with them as she wanted to play with 'Foxy-kun' and Kid had already gotten their outfits.

Naruto was currently wearing a dark orange kimono with a black obi and black sandals. His hair was let out of the pony tail he kept it in. It now looked like Jiraiya's when he was around Naruto's age. Around his neck was Tsunade's necklace as always as he never let it leave his side.

Soul wore a dark pin-stripe tuxedo with a blood red under shirt and black tie. Kid wore a white tuxedo as Black Star wore a basic black tuxedo.

Naruto pried Patti off him and threw her at Kid as he stalked closer to his whiskers. He got a tic mark on his head, paid for the kimono, changed back to his normal clothes and left before the two could bother him anymore.

He arrived home to see himself all alone as Kaguya was apparently still out shopping. He got himself a root beer and went to his room. He went to meditate, whenever he needed to think meditation always had helped him clear his mind.

Maybe it would help with this problem with Kaguya. He shouldn't be having feelings for her like this. Feelings stronger than those he had for Sakura. He shouldn't like her like that. She was the one behind making his life hell, the one who was behind the deaths of his parents.

He frowns cursing himself for feeling this way.

She had changed greatly since they first met. She was less demanding, she showed that she cared for him by fussing over him being injured and crying over him. She even made a great partner in battle.

He sighed. He would think it over as he meditated.

**-Kaguya-**

Kaguya was actually enjoying herself as she was dress shopping with Liz, Maka and Tsubaki.

Tsubaki chose a sleeveless cream colored dress, Maka chose a purple short dress with pink trim, and Liz apparently had her outfit but didn't seem happy about it.

She hadn't told anyone of her death scythe status as Death told her not to until the dance.

She had chosen a long cherry red kimono with a dark pink obi closing it as well as white sandals.

"You look so beautiful Kaguya" Tsubaki says with a smile. Kaguya smiles happily "Thank you Tsubaki, so do you" she says to her friend.

Tsubaki smiles "So how goes it with Naruto?" she asks elbowing her playfully. Kaguya frowns "I keep telling you I will never be able to be with him, he will never feel the same about me" she says staring at the ground.

Tsubaki frowns "Now that can't be true. I have seen the way he occasionally looks at you and blushes as of late" she says confusing Kaguya. "What?" she asks confused 'He couldn't be doing that' she thinks to herself. Tsubaki shrugs her shoulders "I'm just saying what I've seen" she says as she walks off.

Kaguya gets changed back to her normal kimono, paid for the kimono and went home.

She noticed Naruto was home from the shoes in the front doorway. She peaked her head in his cracked open door to see him meditating. He seemed deep in thought until he yelled out "Dammit! How can I have these feelings for Kaguya?" he says with the last part being a whisper but it didn't matter as Kaguya had heard him.

Her face grew dark red and she wobbled backwards, making sure he didn't notice her. She sneaked into her room and stared in shock of what she had just heard. She must have misheard him.

Naruto knocks on her door "You okay in there? I didn't hear you come home" he said from behind her door. Kaguya gets flustered "I-I'm fine, just had a tiring day" she says trying to hold in her excitement.

Naruto chuckles "Well I'm glad. Did you get a nice dress?" he asks leaning against her door. Kaguya smiles "I got myself a beautiful kimono what about you? Did you get a suit?" she says sitting against the wall on her bed.

"I actually got myself kimono as well, a male one though" he says making Kaguya smile. She was looking forward to it. "I'm heading to bed, see you tomorrow Kaguya" he says walking off. She nods "Night Naruto" she says as she turns her lights off and goes to bed.

**-Day of the Dance-**

Naruto stood there waiting for Kaguya. He was nervous of the dance. He had never been to one. The ones the academy hosted in unison with the civilian school never let him in due to Kurama so he hoped that he could dance.

His thoughts died when his eyes fell on Kaguya in her cherry red kimono. She looked every bit of the goddess she use to be, minus the horns. Her hair was put in a braid that was draped over her shoulder. He felt his cheeks warm up as he shook the thoughts out of his head.

"How do I look Naruto?" Kaguya asks with a blush on her face. Naruto nodded "You look very nice" he says as he extends his hand. Kaguya blushes and accepts it as he walks with her as she linked her arm through his as they lead their way to the school.

They arrived to see the whole school enjoying themselves. Stein was drinking punch and waved to him. Spirit was flirting with Blair who according to Kaguya was a cat that had powers of a witch.

Death went over to the microphone "Well I hope you all are enjoying yourselves. Our guests of honor have just arrived" he says pointing to Naruto and Kaguya cueing a light to shine on them. "Meet Naruto U.N Stein and Kaguya Otsutsuki the newest Death Scythe and Meister pairing!" he says as confetti bursts from behind him.

Maka looks shocked as Soul mutters something about 'not cool'. Tsubaki smiled happily at her friend as Black Star was too focused on devouring meat. Kid was being held back by Liz again as Patti just giggled and waved at him.

Naruto waved shyly at them as Kaguya did the same. Death gave Stein a stealthy thumbs up as Stein went over to bribe the DJ. "And now to commemorate their partnership the two of them will share a dance" he says as the two mockingly glare at him and go in the middle of the dance floor.

Naruto holds her hand and places one in her hip as she follows suit. A slow waltzing music starts to play. Naruto nervously dances with her until the windows in the hall break and he sees an energy barrier moving up around him and Death.

Thinking quickly he grabs Kaguya's hand and in a flash she turns to something very familiar, a three pronged kunai made of white metal with a red tag at the end and there were 10 more made of energy floating behind him. He quickly throws the metal version out of the barrier quickly and as the barrier closes around him he looks to the marker and mutters "**Hiraishin**" before disappearing and reappearing before the marker in a flash of white.

He picks up Kaguya and smiles fondly "So this is one of our forms?" he says as he looks to Death. "Go and follow Stein I will break out of here soon" he says in a serious tone that he had never heard from the man before. Naruto rushes off firing energy kunais at weird minions.

He enters to see Sid in combat gear surrounded by Stein and the rest. "Good Naruto got free" Stein says with a smile. Sid nods "Yes it is quite good but we need to act fast before they get too far" he says pulling out his knife which was her partner.

"Who gets too far?" Kid asks with a frown. "I fear that Medusa is actually a witch and is going to unleash something that shouldn't be let out and we need to hurry so no real time to explain. We have two Death scythes and two 3 star meisters so need to go now" Sid says as he slams his knife into the ground "**Soul Resonance: Compulsive Burial**" calls out creating graves behind them all as they fall in.

When they land they see themselves in some underground tunnels. Stein frowns "This is what I was afraid of" he says as Spirit turns to his scythe form and Kaguya turns to Tensa Zangetsu. "What is happening!?" Maka asks confused as she carries Soul. Stein looks to her "I'm giving you the shortened version. The first ever Kishin lies in these caverns sealed up and bound. Medusa is most likely is unleashing it for her schemes" he says as they walk through the caverns.

Not much later they see Crona standing there. "There are too many here, I don't know how to deal with this" the boy says holding Ragnarok's blade. Ragnarok glares at Naruto "You again! Don't worry we got stronger" it says with a 'smirk'.

"We can handle him Stein" Maka says as she twirls Soul to warm herself up. Stein nods as he, Kid, Black Star and Naruto dash forward. Crona tries to stop them but Maka intercepts him with a slice to the feet which he jumps over only to receive a kick to the face.

They keep on going to see Medusa standing with a mad smile on her face. "Ah such a rag tag team you have here. A mad scientist, an orphan, a son of a Shinigami and child of a massacred clan" she says summoning vector arrows. Stein lights a cigarette "You guys go, I can handle her. You guys need to get to Asura more than her" he says getting into his stance.

Medusa frowns and tries to stop them but Naruto slashes away any arrows before they get too close. Naruto and the rest keep running until they get to where they believe Asura is sealed. It seems to be a burlap colored bag with 3 eyes vertically on it. It is being held up by chains and torii gates and the gates were covered with paper tags.

Naruto frowns at the pure madness rolling off it. "You feel it too?" Kid says glaring at the bag as Black Star and Tsubaki struggle to stay awake under the massive pressure before giving in.

A face emerges from the bag and slowly more comes out until a full body is show wearing the sac it was sealed in. He had short black hair with two menacing eyes and a smile that screamed 'crazy'.

The being looks at them and charges them. Kid tries to fire off shots but every shot fired was dodged. Naruto summoned his Hiraishin and fires energy markers at him. He grabs one and smiles only to receive a warp powered kick to the face sending him skidding across the room. "Kid provide long rang support and watch over Black Star's body" he commands warping back into battle. Asura dashes towards him and he struggles to dodge to hits as he tries his best to land a hit. He continues to warp around dodging hits and hit him occasionally until as he is warping to him again the Kishin raises a hand and Naruto stops in his tracks and feels like he had hit a brick wall at his full speed. He could feel blood pouring down the left side of his face as his skull was throbbing in pain.

He shakily gets up and feels a pull in Kaguya and summons the Gumbai he saw her holding after consuming the witch soul.

He moves it as a shield to notice when the Kishin hit it he was repelled across the room. 'It seems to send attacks back in the direction fired at 2 times the speed' Kaguya says to him as he tests swings with it.

The Kishin stands up and releases his full madness making Kid struggle to stand and Naruto breaths deeply trying to keep his anti-madness wavelength going. He could feel the madness wiggling its way to him but he ignored it, Kurama had brought worse to him.

He brings up the Gunbai and synchs his soul with Kaguya "**Soul Resonance: Grand Barrier!**" he says swinging his gunbai making a massive dome form around him before shooting out and making the Kishin crash and embed it's self in the wall and he disappears in a splatter of black blood.

Naruto struggles to stand and focuses on keeping the madness way from him as he passed out from the pain of his head. But right before he did he could see his father running towards him.

**-Line Break- (1 Week Later)**

Naruto woke with a groan to see Kaguya sleeping in the chair next to his bed with streaks down her cheeks. He frowned, he didn't mean to make her worry so much. He sat up just as Stein walked in "Glad your awake, you really worried everyone" he says with a small smile.

"What happened to everyone? Are they okay?" he asks quietly as not to wake up Kaguya. Stein nods "Kid and Black Star were perfectly fine due to your Gumbai's resonance as it seemed to erase a majority of the madness in the area. Maka helped Crona purify and Medusa was killed by me but I have a nagging feeling that isn't true" he said as he sat down.

Naruto frowned "Crap well that is only going to bring us more trouble" he said running his hand through his hair causing his other arm to shift waking Kaguya. Kaguya stares at Naruto letting tears fall as she hugs him. Naruto blushes but hugs her back.

Stein feeling the mood silently rolls out of the room.

Naruto rubs her back "I'm sorry for making you worry again Kaguya" he said making her shake her head. "All I care is that you're okay" she says burying her face in his chest. He smiles softly and pets her back until they hear a throat clearing and Kaguya jumps away from him blushing dark.

They turn to see Kid standing there "Father wishes to see you and Kaguya. All 3 Star meisters and Death scythes are needed" he says walking out. Naruto groans and sits up. He noticed he and Kaguya were still in their kimonos as they were not damaged in the fight.

With Kaguya's help they made their way to Death's room to see people he didn't know along with Spirit and his father. The first was a blonde man with blue eyes in church robes with headphones draped over his shoulders. The next was a woman with shoulder length blonde hair with amber eyes, she wore a black top and long yellow skirt that went to her ankles. Next to her was a woman with short black hair and blue eyes behind her pair of glasses, she wore a white button up under a black long sleeve shirt, she also wore black jeans.

He saw Death smile at him "Ah good you two have awoken. Everyone meet Naruto and his Death Scythe Kaguya. Due to certain circumstances only Naruto can wield her. They are my second strongest duo due to Kaguya's multitude of forms and immense resonances" he says making the blonde woman smile at him and the black haired woman stare at him as if to study him.

"Naruto meet Justin Law," he points to the robed man who kindly smiles at him "Marie Mjolnir," pointing to the blonde haired woman who waves at him with a cheerful smile "and Azusa Yumi" he says pointing to the black haired woman who pushes up her glasses. "These are some of my death scythes here to help with the recent escape of Asura" he says with a frown evident in his voice.

Naruto nods "I would bow to greet you all but my skull is throbbing from the fight with Asura" he says as Kaguya helps him to a seat. Death nods "How did it go with the fight?"

Naruto sighs and explains the fight, how he used his Hiraishin to dodge and land hits until the Kishin erupted a barrier of some sort that caused him to crash into it from the Gumbai and its resonance.

Death nods "You did great at holding him off and protecting my son. Thank you Naruto" he says as Naruto just waves it off. "Impressive, for such a young boy to become a 3 star meister and create a death scythe at such a young age" Azuma says looking at him. Naruto shrugs his shoulders "Fighting isn't anything new to me, in my realm I've been fighting since I was 12" he says causing Marie to tear up and hug him, shoving his face in between her bosoms. Spirit stares in envy while Stein is slightly jealous of his son. "Poor boy!" she says hugging him tighter making Kaguya glare and pull him away from her.

Stein chuckles "Son you are so lucky" he says to his son making Marie go wide eyed. "S-Son?" she asks confused and worried the man she had a massive crush on was taken. Stein nods "Yes, adopted son. I adopted him a while ago" he said calming Marie's nerves.

Death clears his throat "As I was saying. I need you all to help out with the madness as well as training the meisters. But most of all I need you all to be on guard and ready to defend against Asura" he says getting nods from all. Death turns to Marie "You will be with Stein and helping Naruto with his healing wavelength. Spirit will stay with me as defense if Asura tries anything. Azuma will help with the school and Justin will patrol the surrounding area" he explains as he waves them off leaving only Naruto there.

"Naruto I know you are not at full health but it turns out Medusa did in fact survive and she has releases a man with a deadly eye and deadly magic. I fear only you can really face off against him. He was last seen in London" he says with a 'frown'.

Naruto sighs "My work is never done is it" he says with a chuckle. Death chuckles and nods "You can leave in 2 days as Sid reports he is making no signs of moving anytime soon" he explains as Kaguya helps him up again.

"Thanks Kaguya" he says with a warm smile. She blushes and nods "O-Of course" she says as they head home. Kaguya was cursing Asura as he ruined their dance and her chance to ask him about what she heard from his room.

**-Chapter End-**

Woot! Chapter done!

Sorry it took a little longer. School and stuffs being crap.

Also 2 forms of Kaguya that she achieved from the witch have been shown. First is the Hiraishin marker that tags along with energy version of it. He can warp to the real one and energy ones but will mostly keep the real one to use as a dagger.

Then there is the Gumbai, it can repel attacks and send them back at the attacker twice as fast and powerful. Also the Resonance can create an impenetrable barrier around him that he can shoot outwards (Like Shinra Tensei) and send enemies flying away.

There will be 1 or 2 other forms to be revealed later. Plus yes, Free was supposed to show before Kishin but I said screw it and went with this so I don't care if you don't like it. I want Naruto to fight free.

Plus I am giving Kaguya an interesting ability, if she consumes the soul of another witch she can gain those powers, it can also work with high level Kishins. But don't worry she won't be doing it very often (only once or twice are planned)

Also yes Marie will become a mother figure and Stein x Marie moments are going to be adorable.

Until Next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Now before I say anything else. Asura was awoken with black blood as usual. If you read it you would see the line "he disappeared in a splatter of black blood" so yes he was injected by Medusa the reason she was fighting them off was to give Asura time to wake without interruption.

**Rabbit and Fox Meister**

**Chapter 8**

Naruto was confused as they flew to London. He had feelings for Kaguya that he really shouldn't. First things first she was his ex-enemy and they had nearly killed each other. Secondly she was a mother to 2 sons, Hamura and Hagoromo. And the third thing was her age, she may be in a 16 year old body but she was way older than he was by many years.

He was terrible with women so he'd have to ask his father again later. He decided to sleep until they reached London.

**-Day and a Half Later-**

They arrived in London and could instantly feel the massive soul in the distance. It felt like a mixture of a witch, werewolf and Kishin. "You feel that Kaguya" he asks as he keeps a lock on the soul's presence.

She nods "Yes, I believe that is what we are here to fight against" she says showing him the mission log.

'_Target: Immortal Werewolf by the name of Free_

_Info: Has the eye of the Grand Witch in his left eye. He has been said to escape due to involvement with 3 witches: Medusa, Eruka and Mizune. Erika is said to be with him so be careful._

_Abilities: Ice Magic, Demon Ice, Spatial Magic, Werewolf Form, Immense Speed and Immortal_'

He frowns at the note "An immortal werewolf and a possible witch. Damn this is going to be tough" he says with a frown as Kaguya turns to her Tensa Zangetsu form. He bursts off to the soul wavelength of the suspected werewolf.

He arrives to see a man wearing a tight black short sleeve shirt with black and white striped pants with a ball and chain attached to his ankle. He had short brown hair and stubble on his chin. His eyes were the most interesting one was a dark purple with the other had a red magic circle where the iris and pupil should be. 'So that is the Demon eye' he thinks as the man stands up.

"So they sent kids after me" the man says with a frown "Normally I'm not one to fight kids but I'm not going back to jail and not like you can kill me as I am immortal! Free the werewolf with the demon eye!" he says growing a massive smile.

Naruto frowns "We don't need to kill you. Just subdue you to let Death handle you" he says dashing at Free slashing at his chest. Free blocks the strike with his claws and kicks him in the chest sending him skidding backwards.

Fee charges at him "**Ice Shackle Bullet**!" he yells firing his ball and chain at him with a massive ice ball around it at high speeds. Naruto changes to Ryujin Jaka and melts the ice and slashes the ball to send it ricocheting off.

He dashes towards Free "**Consuming Flames**" he calls out summoning the massive flames of Ryujin Jaka to strike at Free. The man shifts into his wolfen form and dashes away to dodge the flames. Naruto dashes after him firing more and more flames at the wolf.

"**Ice Barrier!**" he yells out creating a massive thick dome around him. The flames melt through his ice but he decides to dash through the flames and attack.

Naruto blocks his strikes as well as he can but the man is faster than him and catches him off guard striking him with his tail sending him flying "**Ice Pillar!**" Free yells out causing him to crash full force into a thick ice pillar.

He felt some ribs break but pushed the pain away. He could see Free smiling "I thought you'd be more of a challenge" he says with a snarl in his wolf form.

He gets up and summons his Hiraishin marker with the energy ones behind him. Free smiles "Hmmm interesting but I can see through all your moves with my Demon eye" he yells firing a massive volley of ice shards at him.

Naruto warps all around to dodge the shards by warping around but as he appears another shard appears before him. He slashes it away only for it to disappear then reappear in a green glow in front of his left eye. 'Spatial Magic!' he curses to himself as the shard tears through his eye, luckily he warps away before it goes all the way through his head.

He skids as he exits the warp cursing in pain as blood flows from his eye. 'Naruto! Are you okay!?' Kaguya asks worried as Naruto gets back up. 'I'm fine lets just finish this up. He is immortal and can heal from any mortal wound but he still feels pain so if we cause enough pain he can possibly pass out and we can bind him' he says shifting to her scythe form.

"**Full Resonance: Heathen Hunt!**" he yells out crashing the massive energy construct onto Free. Free tries to block it with an Ice Barrier but it crashes through it and hits him dead on.

When the smoke dies down Free is shown missing his lower body and left arm. He chuckles hoarsely "Nice one kid but I'm not done" he says summoning a massive Ice Shard roughly the size of Big Ben.

Naruto curses drawing Ryujin Jaka, matching up their wavelengths and takes a deep breath "**Soul Resonance: Reduce All Creation to Ash!**" he yells out summoning a pillar of flames 3 times as big as Free's shard and even manages to hit Free as well.

When the fire dies down he could see Free being only a torso and a head as he works on reforming.

Naruto wobbles a bit getting dizzy from blood loss. The last thing he saw before passing out was Kaguya catching him as he passed out.

**-Kaguya-**

She catches him and immediately starts worrying. He's bleeding too fast from the wound in his eye and various other wounds.

She saw his eye was completely destroyed and she knew no healing techniques, which was Naruto's thing with his healing wavelength.

Then it clicked in her head 'His healing wavelength. It might be able to heal his small wounds unconsciously and might even help stop the bleeding in his eye but what if she put another eye where his was destroyed, it would connect it, especially if they eye was one full of magical power' she thinks looking to an unconscious Free.

She drags Free over to Naruto and summons the only weapon she could, an energy version of the Hiraishin marker. It may be energy but it can still cut. She steeled her nerves and got to work.

She dissected Free's demon eye, making sure not to damage it and put it in Naruto's head. The effects were immediate. Dark red energy pours from the demon eye and connects to Naruto's visual nerves, healing the wounds faster than she had ever seen. She binds Free with her chains.

She smiles happily and calls Death, not looking forward to the conversation.

**-Death-**

Death was in shock "So your telling me that you defeated Free but Naruto lost an eye. And seeing as he was dying you implanted Mabaa's demon eye in him to boost his healing wavelength" he says dropping his 'jaw'.

Kaguya nods nervously "It was either that or let him bleed out and possibly die. Plus it made Free weaker, making one of our enemies without a powerful tool. One that Naruto can possibly get a handle on" she explains petting Naruto's head off screen of the call.

Stein frowned at Death "It'll be difficult but he can do it" he explains to Death making him nod and sigh. "Fine, I'm sending a plane to you as soon as possible to extract you two and get him here to check over the new eye" he says getting a nod from Kaguya as he exits the call.

Death sighs "Naruto still is as unpredictable as ever" he says with a 'smile'.

**-Kaguya-**

Kaguya frowned as she set Naruto up against the wall of the bridge they were fighting on. The reason she was frowning was the girl in front of them.

She wore a black dress with white dots all over it, white knee high boots and an orange frog like hat on. She had long silver hair and red eyes.

She glared at her as she created 2 tadpole like creatures in her hands "Sorry I can't let you take Free, Medusa will kill me if I let him get caught" she yells sending the bombs her way.

Kaguya grabs Naruto and dashes back avoiding the bombs barely. She may be a weapon but that didn't mean she didn't remember her skills. She summoned chains and sent them at the girl, the girl grabs Free and explodes more bombs around her. Before the blast she swore she heard Free whisper "Eruka".

When the smoke dies down Free is missing as well as the girl Eruka. She frowned but rushed to Naruto to see the Demon eye still in him. She sighed in relief 'She didn't notice Free's missing eye. Good, we need to leave quickly before she heads back after noticing' she thinks as she summons the markers and picks up Naruto.

She couldn't long warp like Naruto could with these but she could make multiple shorter warps. She focused on getting to the airstrip as it wasn't too far away.

**-3 Days Later-**

Naruto had been admitted to the hospital, luckily the eye connected to him with no trouble. They found it was now connected to his life as the X-ray had shown the magic circle on his heart as well.

The eye was also protective of Naruto strangely. When Death got too close it erected a spatial barrier around Naruto until Death left or got further away. Kaguya was the only one it let get close to him, it even created a barrier for Stein. Strangely it even let Marie pass the barrier.

The doctors said he should wake up soon but Kaguya still worried for the blonde.

**-Inside Naruto's Mind-**

He groaned as he sat up. He knew where he was but hasn't been there since before arriving in the new realm.

He was in his mindscape, the version with the clear lake only difference was that the Bijuu weren't there. But there was someone else there.

It was a female a couple of inches taller than him with long dark red colored hair with what seems to be black markings through it almost like her hair coloring was in the form of a symbol. She wore a black kimono with a dark red obi closing it. But her eyes were the most shocking. They were the same as Free's one eye was but the magic circles in them were much more complex.

She smiled at him "Oh good we can finally meet. Now normally I have only allowed 1 to wield my eye willingly and that was Mabaa as she contacted me beforehand. Free forced my eye to work for him as his immortal blood kept me from killing him. Now you on the other hand I truly like. You have such a complex and massive wavelength. Anti-madness like I've never seen before, healing that could possibly reattach arms or regrow organs if boosted enough, a strong attacking wavelength and a wavelength I haven't seen in ages. A demonic wavelength" she says shocking Naruto.

Whoever this was, she was powerful and most likely the one who gave Mabaa her power. "Demonic wavelength?" he asks confused, he's never heard of a demonic wavelength.

She nods and smiles at him kindly "Yes, I suspect it is due to your past as a jinchuriki of Kurama and the other Bijuu. I know this as when my eye connected to you it went through your memories to judge if you were worthy of it. Now a demonic wavelength is incredibly rare only one has had it in the past but they died away. It can boost magic to an insane level and even use dark magic which has been long lost" she explains making Naruto get a headache.

"So now I have to train with magic as well, ugh. Just when I was getting a grasp on my current abilities" he says looking at her. "Who are you anyway?" he asks curious.

She smiles kindly and laughs into her kimono sleeve "Oh where are my manners. My real name can't be said by people of these realms but you can call me Kurayami and I am the grand spirit of magic that gave all witches the ability to use magic. I am to the witches as the Death god is to the meisters. Only reason I do not reside in that realm as I am busy with other realms as I have given magic to numerous other realms" she says kindly.

"So you are giving me permission to use this eye?" he asks cautiously.

She nods "Yes as I can see much power in you and you will help bring peace between the witches and humans as you have done in the last realm. But know this the eye will be draining at first but the more you train with it the less it will drain. I recommend wearing an eye patch at first" she says snapping her fingers making a dark eye patch appear in his hand with red markings all over it "Those markings will lessen the drain so that it will only drain as you use it" she explains.

He sighs. He really didn't want to be in the middle of everything all over again but he knew he had to. "So do you accept the responsibility?" she asks extending a hand to him. He nods and grabs her hand "Yes I do" he says as a dark red light envelopes them and he fades from his mindscape.

**-Next Day-**

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, groaning at the bright light. He saw a white ceiling and knew he was in a hospital. Looking through his left eye was strange, he could see faint lines of varying colors and varying intensity. In the distance he could even see larger groups of colors. '_That is magic and sources of magic. The eye of mine will allow you to see all over it but if I were you I'd cover it with the patch in your hand_' the voice of Kurayami speaks out to him.

He notices the same patch she had given him in his mindscape was in his hand. He doesn't question it and puts it on feeling immediately better as it was heavily draining just to see magic. 'Great so now I have another voice in my head. Sure Kurama was my friend in the end but now you?' he asks. '_Yes I am staying with you as 1. I can teach you to use my eye 2. I wish to see what you do with it and 3. Your life is quite interesting with the whole 'Do I love Kaguya?' stuff you have going on_" she says with a chuckle at the end.

Naruto's face heated up and he knew he couldn't argue as she had seen all his memories. He looks down to notice Kaguya asleep on his arm. He smiles and pets her head "Wake up Kaguya" he says in a soothing tone as he shakes her a bit.

She wakes up with a groan but smiles and hugs him the second she is full awake "Naruto! I'm glad you are awake. How is your eye feeling?" she asks until she sees the eye patch. "Where'd you get that?" she asks curious.

Naruto sighs and starts to explain it to her at the end she looks shocked at him. "Hmm that is a lot to take in. Must be why while you were unconscious they eye formed barriers around you and only let 1 doctor, me, and Marie in, no one else could get through even Stein had trouble" she explains but waves it off "doesn't matter we need to go talk to Death about this all" she says helping him up and heads out of the room. He was still in his normal clothes only with a new shirt on, Free didn't cause much damage minus the whole gouged out eye part.

"That eye is going to be difficult to train with" she says as she helps him walk to Death's room. He nods "True but it's going to be powerful weapon, like my sensei's Sharingan. It drained him to use it but he was still a master at using it" he explains smiling at the memory of Kakashi though while he fought Kaguya Obito had gifted him with two dual Sharingan for the battle.

The reach the room to see Stein, Marie, Spirit and Death standing in there. Death 'smiles at him "Glad to see your awake, how is the eye?" he asks pointing to his patch. Naruto nods "I'm fine but something interesting happened while I was passed out" he says as he starts retelling the story he had told Kaguya not to long ago.

Stein had dropped his cigarette in shock, luckily it wasn't lit, Spirit's jaw was on the ground, Marie was just shocked and Death was rubbing his temples. "So your telling me, the spirit you gave the witches magic is allowing you to use her eye and even is going to train you. And you have a legendary wavelength that can summon darkness and who knows what else?" he says groan.

He rubs the back of his neck "Yea and so far I can use my eye to see magic in the air and sources of magic meaning like witches or even Free as he can still use ice magic without the eye. Spacial magic comes from the eye" he says shocking Death even more. "Geez Kid you are up and coming the strongest meister I have, especially if you can learn to master that eye" he says with a 'smile'.

**-Chapter End-**

Woot sorry about lack of updates, school has been more draining than I thought.

Also Son of the Rabbit Goddess isn't abandoned I am just stuck and will update when I have more time to sit down and edit stuffs.

So Free was defeated and Naruto gained the Demon eye. It will be a while before he is even close to mastering it, similar to what Kakashi went through. I added Kurayami (literally means Darkness) to make things a bit more interesting.

He will have Spatial and Dark magic but he will still need Kaguya to use the magic so he can't become self-sufficient.

Kurayami is as strong as Death if not stronger she just refuses to get involved as she gave them magic to be on their own. Only Mabaa knows of her and now Kaguya, Naruto, Stein, Spirit, Marie and Death do too but they will keep it a guarded secret.

I hope you all liked it.

Review and Rate. Flamers can go F*** off


	9. Chapter 9

Kurayami is supposed to be an aunt like or grandmother figure to Naruto. She isn't some dark entity, just the progenitor of magic think of her as the Shinju (Juubi) but with magic instead of chakra and she willingly gave it to others. She will be teaching Naruto more of her abilities,

Also thank you stitches034 for the references. Gave me great ideas :D I will be using Yukari Yakumo's and Kaguya's abilities as a reference

**Rabbit and Fox Meister**

**Chapter 9**

Naruto was no enjoying the eye patch. He honestly did not know how Kakashi did it all day. It had been a week since he got his Demon eye and he has walked into over 70 walls so far and destroyed a few out of rage with his eye prompting him to pass out after from magic drain each time.

Turned out having the eye with a rightful user evolved it. It now had two circles with writing in between them all around it and a triangle inside the innermost circle pointing up, on each of the sides of the triangle was a small circle. One had a diamond, on had a crescent moon and the last had a down pointing triangle. (**AN: If you want a picture go to my profile, it'll have a link. Just subtract the 'No Future' part and the stuff outside it**) His father nor Death knew how to explain it as neither of them have met Mabaa or have any knowledge of the eye or Kurayami's blessing.

With his lack of depth perception he had to rely on Kaguya a lot to help him get around. He still needed to talk with his father about his feelings for his partner but Kaguya was always around since she had to help him around.

Training was another thing that got more difficult. With his left side blind he had to be more vigilant and ready in a fight. He was still a three star meister but held back from missions until he could balance out.

He had been training with his father to get back to his previous state. He could only use his Demon eye for around 3 minutes before getting too weak from the drain and at most he could create a small barrier around him with the Spatial Magic and don't even get him started on Darkness Magic. According to Kurayami he could couple it with his Spatial magic to create wormholes to anywhere in this realm but he made 0 progress on it. Sure it was similar to how Kaguya worked but they still made no progress, the only hint they got is that both were needed to warp.

He was currently fighting against his father and failing as he was kicked across the training grounds.

"You need to let out your soul wavelength so it can alert you of attacks on your left side" he says twirling Spirit in his hands as he dashes towards his son. Naruto skids to a stop and blocks with Kaguya's scythe form. He was trying but he wasn't a master at forming his wavelength like that, sure he could do a **Soul Menace: Shinra Tensei** but he couldn't keep a dome around him and keep it from bursting out. He had been trying for a week for little to no progress. It was like making a Rasengan but to keep it from spiraling and keeping it at full strength.

He blocked more and more of his father's strikes struggling whenever he went for his left side. Kaguya was helping him a bit but there was only so much one person could do. He wasn't angry at her for giving him the eye, he's actually glad she saved him from bleeding out and dying.

He groaned as he was once again sideswiped by his father and was sent crashing into a wall. He got out of the whole. He glared at his father getting fed up with this. All of his training basically went down the drain if he had a massive blind spot weakening him considerably. As his anger grew he failed to notice the huge energy bubble around him that looked exactly like his soul did only difference was the magic circle that was a copy for the one on the Demon eye pasted on the left half of his soul. What no one noticed was a small black void opening above his eye patch, and inside the void was a demonic looking red eye, similar to the Kurama's.

Stein smiled 'Good he's finally got a handle on it' he thinks to himself as his son charges at him.

Naruto struck with his usual prowess still not noticing the soul construct around him. Stein struck towards his blind spot but Naruto blocked it easily and acted like he could see on that side. He was pushing Stein back when Stein called for him to stop, knocking him out of the trance.

"You did great, whatever that construct is around you remember how to do it and maybe make it less visible" he says as Spirit reverts back to his human form. "Yea you did great kid, back to your old self" he says with a smirk.

Naruto looks confused until he sees the construct "Wow freaky, though I don't know how I did it" he says rubbing the back of his neck cause the 2 men to sweat drop. Kaguya reverts back to her human form and chuckles "I can help with that Naruto, while you were in your trance you unknowingly pulled out your soul creating a link between your soul's eye which was normal and where your eye should be over the eye patch" she says with a smile. Naruto rubs the back of his neck and relaxes the pull he had on his soul and closing the void without knowing he had done that with his soul and used the eye in the void to connect to as well.

Kurayami smirked at this '_I'll tell him later when I'm training him alone_' she thinks with a smile.

"So it's like a **Soul Menace** just no charge, just a link?" he asks confused.

Stein shakes his head "I would say more of an astral projection of your soul to give back your sight. Now you just need to make it just your eye and not the whole bubble as when you did that you released your binding on it but now it's back. Just hope you didn't draw any attention to yourself" he says with a frown as he lights a cigarette.

**-Medusa-**

She was beyond furious. Not only was she trapped in the body of a little girl due to that patchwork madman destroying her original body but she had lost one of her biggest piece's strong suits.

Free had lost the Demon eye and she had it on strong authority it was in the socket of that annoying blonde with the immense wavelength that had damaged her before by summoning that gigantic demonic fox that nearly killed her with that massive energy blast it had fired.

She couldn't go in and take it back from him as they had him under lockdown. No missions, no class. Hell he didn't even go to his house. He stayed with Death or the scientist most of the day. She needed that eye! It was her bargaining chip with Mabaa and a tool to be used if she ever needed to trap anyone. Now she was stuck with an immortal werewolf.

Sure he was fast, strong and had ice magic but she needed the Spatial magic! Plus the damn Shibusen had taken Crona and Ragnarok from her. She definitely needed to get those two back before they became too free.

She turned to Eruka "Watch after Free and my black blood creations as I leave. I need to go and get some of my toys back" she says with a glare as she summons her broom to fly off. As she flew she nearly fell out of the sky as she felt the blonde's soul wavelength from this far away from Death City. 'If he is this strong after a week I can't allow him to get any stronger, I need to end him and take that eye back' she thinks to herself with a deeper glare in the direction of the wavelength.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto sighed as he sat down to rest "I think that is enough testing for today, go to Death's room to rest" Stein says as he walks away. "Wait Dad!" Naruto calls out making Stein look back. "Yes son?" he asks as Spirit looks confused as well. "I kinda need to talk to you alone" he says getting flustered. Stein holds in a chuckle as he turns to Spirit "Take Kaguya to the room, I'll take care of Naruto once we are done" he says getting a nod from Spirit.

Kaguya looks to Naruto confused until he smiles at her "Nothing bad just some father-son moment sort of" he says rubbing the back of his neck. She nodded still confused "Okay, I'll see you after in the room" she says before waving him goodbye.

Once she and Spirit leave Stein sits down in his office chair like he always does "So son what is it that is bothering you?" he asks as he lights a cigarette. Naruto takes a deep breath and starts explaining his feelings for Kaguya and how he was confused about it all.

Stein chuckles to himself "Myself and many others have been wondering when you would notice your feelings. And do not worry they are quite normal. Now yes she was an enemy but hasn't she proven to be trustworthy as she worries for you and helps you out with getting around and haven't you noticed how easy it is for you two to soul resonance?" he asks making Naruto nod.

"Yeah true, we can use our Full Resonance much easier but should I really be forgiving her for everything this easily. I mean yeah I've been one to forgive enemies and turn them to my side in battle but it hasn't been that long for me and Kaguya and I'm already feeling this way" he says with a frown. Stein nods understandingly "True but you can see she beats herself up about it every time you have slipped up and mentioned something about your past realm" he says getting a shocked look from Naruto.

'She does regret it all. I'll have to apologize for bringing up stuff on accident' he thinks as he stands up. "Thanks Dad" he says as Stein stomps out his cigarette and leads him to Death's room where he has been staying until he got more control over his eye and stopped having his lack of depth perception.

Naruto entered the room and smiled at Kaguya as she had a slight worried look on her face as Stein leaves. Death had been kind enough to construct a little room in his main room, downside was it was only big enough for 2 small beds and a bathroom. Essentially they slept right next to each other, which had made them very nervous the first few nights.

Naruto sat on his bed "Kaguya I want to apologize for unintentionally bringing up the past on accident, Stein pointed out that it still hurts you and I'm sorry" he says looking at her worried about hurting her.

She looks at him with shock "Naruto it is fine, I understand it is accidental but thank you for noticing and it is fine. I just realize how wrong I was with that realm. Enslavement isn't the way, by understanding each other and making it so everyone is on the same side is how peace can be achieved" she says with a warm smile.

Naruto nods before saying goodnight as they both head to bed.

**-Naruto's Mindscape-**

He sighed as he saw Kurayami smile at him. "I know I am taking away from your rest but I will be sure to give you enough after we are done training you in using your eye of mine" she says with a smile.

Kurayami hadn't contacted him in the full week he had been busy with training so it was bound to be important. "Okay but can you tell me why my eye has changed how it used to be?" he asks confused as he flips up the patch, as in his mindscape there wasn't any drain.

Kurayami nods "That is because that is my true eye. When I gave it to Mabaa she had the very base version as I knew she would eventually use it against humans and not how I planned it, you on the other hand won't use it unless it's immediately necessary and use it for the right purposes. To destroy evil and keep peace so I moved your eye up to its true form and you have already used one power of it" she says getting excited and clapping her hands at the end.

He raises an eyebrow "What power did I use?" he asks. He didn't remember flipping up the patch any really yet as training was difficult without a witch to help you as magic was not his originally so his body was still getting used to it, both him and Kaguya now had magic sources inside them. He chalked it up to the connection between him and Kaguya to be why Kaguya had magic as well.

Kurayami snaps her fingers and a black void opens behind her. Then all of a sudden numerous red eyes open up and start looking around. "You accessed a special kind of Spatial magic, a level above it called Boundary magic. You opened the void between dimensions and connected to an eye of the Wandering. An eye of a poor soul that tried to hop dimensions and failed like how you and Kaguya ended up her but you two survived the travel. Boundary magic can be used to go between dimensions but sadly you can never return to your original dimension" she says with a frown.

Naruto frowns as well "Why not?" he asks.

She sighs "When you came here you messed with the fate of this realm, changing so very much so now you are tied to this realm. You can go to other realms eventually but never to your original. Now you could send messages over but that's about it" she says getting some hopes back into Naruto.

Kurayami smiles, she didn't like seeing Naruto sad, he reminded her of a son or more like grandson considering her age. "So enough sulking while we are in your mindscape no time will pass outside but I can only train you one night every 2 weeks as I am very busy so lets get started" she says growing a sadistic smile that reminded Naruto of Anko, which scared him greatly.

**-End of the Night of Training-**

Naruto sat exhausted on the ground. Kurayami was a slave driver worse than his father. She made him open numerous tears and connect to multiple eyes. It was very disorienting but luckily she told him that opening tears small enough for only one eye was much less draining than a big tear with multiple eyes. Plus the tears could be opened anywhere he could see. Multiple small tears wasn't as draining as a big one but Kurayami told him to hold off doing more than 2 tears and links for now.

She had given him numerous tomes of spatial, boundary and dark/shadow magic to train by himself. Even a tome to help with magic control and trainings to help increase his magic source's quantity.

It was like chakra training all over again. He had the magic source as big or even bigger than Mabaa's but he had absolutely no control which made him use a spell and all the rest of his magic just spill out making him pass out after just one or two spells.

Great more training.

Kurayami helped him up "Now that is all I can do right now but keep training hard and I hope to be impressed in 2 weeks' time" she says with a smile. Naruto nods "I'll do you proud" he says before Kurayami fades him from the mindscape "I know you will little one" she says with a smile.

**-Outside Mindscape-**

Naruto woke up and he could see the tomes all around him. He picked them up to notice his patch was still up and strangely the drain wasn't as bad. 'Must be the training' he thinks as he looks around. The only magical sources he could see was a dark snake coiled around what looked to be the soul of Crona and he traced the snake to see the full source far in the distance, about a day outside of town, flying towards them. 'Medusa. I figured she'd come for me but now she is trying to get Crona back' he thinks with a frown. The boy, or at least he thinks is a boy, has just gotten his madness destroyed and even Ragnarok is puny. He didn't want the poor boy to get back in that abusive relationship.

Quietly he sneaked out of the room careful not to wake Kaguya. He noticed Death wasn't in the room which confused him but he shook it off. He kept the patch up as he used his ninja stealth to sneak into Crona's room. Utilizing his healing wavelength as Marie had been training him slowly to use and using his anti-madness wavelength he placed a hand on the asleep boys back and focused them through the boy's wavelength.

"**Soul Menace: Madness Crumbles**" he whispers out completely destroying the snake around him and noticing the mark on the boy's soul, it was the basic version of his Demon eye. He also noticed the Ragnarok portion of Crona's soul go inside him and shrink even more so.

'Hmm well that went easier than I thought' he thought as he closed the patch over his eye. 'Hopefully that would keep Medusa and Ragnarok from tormenting him' he thinks as he exits the room just as quietly as he entered it not noticing the kind and happy smile that now graced the boy's lips.

**-Medusa-**

She cursed as she fell from the sky again. The damn blonde brat destroyed her link to Crona and she couldn't no matter how hard she tried get a new link established with Crona or even Ragnarok. She needed some plan to get that blonde annoyance out of Shibusen so she could get him back for ruining her plans so much. How could one blonde meister mess with her this much? All those years of infiltrating Shibusen and all she had to show was releasing Asura.

She decided to be patient and wait for her chance to strike. 'Just like a cobra' she thinks to herself as she smiles darkly and licks her lips.

**-Naruto-**

As he was sneaking back to his room he heard Death chuckle "What a nice thing of you to do, helping that poor boy" he says not turning from the mirror he used to communicate with others.

Naruto scratched the back of his neck "Well I didn't want to poor kid to go back to that evil bitch of a mother" he says with some anger in his voice angled towards Medusa. He hated that woman, she reminded him too much of Orochimaru and Danzo.

Death nods "I noticed you have a stack of new books to read" he says with a smirk evident in his tone. Naruto sighs "Yes and I don't even have my clones anymore to help" he says as a dark storm cloud forms over his head.

Reading was not his strong suit. Enough said.

Death chuckled "I know you will do us proud" he says with a 'smile' "Wake up Kaguya and collect the books, you can read them after you are done training with Marie" he says getting the blonde excited.

He loved training with Marie, she was so kind hearted she reminded him of his birth mom. Kind but can get protective or angry when you mess with someone close to her. She once hit Stein over the head for training him too hard. It was funny to watch.

He woke Kaguya and then was promptly kicked out so she could change. He was already in his change of clothes so he merely grabbed the books and waited outside. He wore a long sleeve orange button up with black cargo pants. She wore a white kimono with long sleeves and a skirt that went to her knees.

She smiled at him "Well while your with Marie I will be training with Spirit to help figure out more of my death scythe abilities" she says as she helps him go over to the Nurse's office with Marie. She waves him off and goes to leave as Marie walks over to him.

He turns to her only to get his face buried in her chest "Oh Naru-dear! I hope Stein wasn't too hard on you like he always is" she says glaring off into the distance as she keeps his head in her chest.

He chuckles as he wiggles his way out of her chest "He was his normal self but he's getting better" he says rubbing the back of his neck. Marie sighs until she notices the books in his arms "Ah training to use your eye better? That's good" she says with a smile.

He had been given permission to tell Marie of the Demon eye and Kurayami from Death and Stein since they eye accepted Marie strongly enough so it only made sense, plus he always felt bad keeping things from her .Naruto nods "Yea I don't want to be inconvenienced by having a blind side but I can train after our training session" he says with a smile.

Marie smiles kindly at him and nods "Okay let's get started" she says as she sits on the ground getting into a meditative stance.

His healing wavelength was going along very nicely as the way to access it was similar to his Sage training. Marie had called him a natural at it and his Sage marking made it easier. He was better at healing others, at most he could heal minor wounds on himself or even a broken rib or two but that was more difficult. Kurayami said his eye could boost it but he was going to wait until he made it to a point where they drain would be gone.

They trained through until the afternoon. He was to keep his healing wavelength concentrated inside the Nurse's office and have it so anyone who came in would be healed quickly. It worked like a charm except for the fakers just to be near Marie. Naruto could tell who those were as he still had empathy towards negative emotions and perversion was definitely a negative one. Those fakers where scared off by his KI.

Marie chuckled whenever that happened. She liked how Naruto was protective of her, she saw him like a son almost. With Stein being his adopted father it just made her see him like a son even more. She knew of his past with being an orphan and it steeled her resolve to be there for him.

The day went nicely and it was afternoon now. "Naruto we can head to the training grounds if you want to train with your magic as well as I can give you tips for fighting with a patch as I am the same" she says pointing to her patch which was on the same side as his.

He nods and smiles, being a bit exhausted from keeping his wavelength active for so long. He accepted Marie's hand as she helped him walk which he found funny. "Between the two of use we have a full set of useable eyes" he says making her laugh. "Good one" she says with a smile as the reach the training grounds.

Naruto noticed Kaguya wasn't there 'Probably in Death's room as Spirit stays with him in case he needs to defend himself.

Marie smiles as they sit down "So lets get started with the basics. I'm sure Stein told you about using your wavelength as a sensor for attacks coming on your left side. Yes that works but I use my electricity in static form in the air as a sensor. Now I know you don't have that but why Kaguya you could channel some of hers out as she does have electric forms. She doesn't nessacarily need to been in those forms to do it" she explains as Naruto nods understanding it.

"I'll look into that" he says flashing her a smile making her coo and shove his head in her chest yet again. He sighs and lets her do it, she was oddly stronger than you might think so he couldn't really stop her until after a bit. He eventually wiggled himself out and dusted his shirt off.

Marie was giggling nervously with a light blush on her face "So you better get training with your eye, I'll keep an eye on you to make sure you're okay" she says as Naruto nods and opens up the tome on magic training and gets started on that when an explosion rings out behind him to reveal Medusa with her snakes wiggling behind her. He turns to see Marie bound by snakes and a huge energy snake coiled around them.

He cursed his luck and grabbed an attack spell book and tossed the training book back with the stack. He knew he was no match for Medusa as his father had great difficulty defeating her. All he needed was time for Kaguya or his father or even Death to show up. The only possible way to hold her back was to use his eye, he hoped the others would be fast.

He flipped up his patch and glared at her "Medusa to what do I owe this unfortunate meeting" he says with a glare as he flips to a page that read '**Dark Spiral**: By controlling the darkness and spiraling it into a drill like spear you can fire these off' he groaned in his head. He had to grab the darkness book, why couldn't he grab the spatial one, at least with spatial he made some progress.

"I'm here to take back that eye. It was supposed to be used with Free as he was under my control" she says summoning numerous black arrows on the ground. 'Vector magic' he says Medusa darts towards him only to be shot in numerous directions picking up speed. He opened a tear in the back of his head and summoned a Wanderer's eye to connect to and just in time as he saw Medusa barreling towards him with pure rage in her eyes.

He quickly summoned a spatial barrier causing her to crash into it full force, shattering it and sending her barreling away. She glared at him as blood poured from her forehead.

Thank Kami he could at least make a small barrier. It wasn't strong enough to hold witches away but he could at least stop her from blindsiding him. He focused on drawing in the darkness noticing it slowly seep around him. He glared at her 'Please make this work' he prayed to Kurayami as he extended his hand summoning 4 dark spirals about 6 feet in length. He took a deep breath and focused his magic in his eye. "**Dark Magic: Dark Spirals!**" he yells out firing the drills towards her at the speed of a bullet.

Medusa curses as she dodges the drills to notice Naruto in front of her with a massive drill in his hand "**Dark Magic: Great Darkness Breaker!**" he yells crashing it into her sending her crashing into the energy snake that was working as a barrier.

He noticed Stein falling down from above "**Majin Hunt!**" he yells out hitting the snake full force making it dissipate. Kaguya rushed to him as blood poured from the wounds of using his magic without Kaguya as Kurayami had warned him he would be damaged similar to how it would be if he used a soul resonance without synching up with Kaguya like how they started off with that Getsuga Tensho long ago. Marie was caught by Stein and he could see rage in his father's eyes.

"I'll be sure to kill you this time Medusa, going after my son and Marie" he says as he summons another Soul Resonance. Medusa was cursing herself again as she let out a whistle making Free burst from behind her and go to tackle Stein only to be hit head on by another **Majin Hunt** without his father even batting an eye.

Naruto was struggling to stay conscious but luckily with his eye open his healing wavelength was working to help him. "Are you okay Naruto?" Kaguya asks worried as he nods. "I used some magic to hold her off but the only hit I got on her was the Breaker and making her run full speed into a spatial barrier that cracked under the pressure" he explains as Free was struggling to regenerate, seemed the eye boosted that for him.

Medusa glared "Damn patchwork man, I am not going to be caught and killed by you" she yells as she summons numerous arrows to fire at him and another snake to defend her. Stein blocked all the arrows effortlessly. Medusa glares before she slams her hand onto the ground and writes something with her blood only for a massive gate to appear behind her.

Naruto's eye instantly recognized it "Dad! She's trying to escape to the witch's realm" he yells getting Steins attention as He dashes towards Medusa who was dragging Free into the portal. He tried firing off another **Majin Hunt** but the gate closed on him.

He turns to his son "How did you know where she was going?" he asks as Spirit reverts to his human form and Stein picks up Marie. Naruto groaned as Kaguya helped him up "My eye can recognize magic and that was Gateway magic, very very low level Spatial magic and it noticed that specific gate as it was to Mabaa's realm" he says as his vision starts to blur. He goes to close his patch only to pass out afterwards.

Stein sighed "We better get them to the nurse's office again. They shouldn't be out too long. Spirit grab the books and follow" he says in a tone that Spirit didn't wish to argue with.

Kaguya follows along and looks down to Naruto regretting leaving him alone without a weapon. She should've stayed with him she thought with a frown.

**-Medusa-**

She truly hated that blonde and the patchwork man. Not only did they make her run but the boy was getting a grasp on his eye. He used incredibly rare darkness magic and basics for spatial magic.

They also made her retreat to the witch's realm. She turned to see Mabaa floating above her "So you have finally returned and you even came back with the thief of my eye" she says until she traces over him "Where is my eye and why isn't it in the wolf?" she says with anger in her voice.

Medusa glares at her "Blame the meister by the name of Naruto Uzumaki, he is using it and it looks way different than when you ever used it" she says making Mabaa's eye go wide in shock.

'Did Kurayami give him permission? But that can't be true, how can he have a more evolved eye when mine wasn't?' she thinks to herself in rage as she glare at Medusa. "Get out of my realm, your banishment is still in effect and since the damn wolf doesn't have my eye you can take the pitiful thing with you" she says making Medusa nod begrudgingly. 'At least she wasn't jailing them' she thinks as she drags a bleeding and regenerating Free back through the gate back to Medusa's hideout.

**-Naruto-**

He sat up with a groan as he remembered what happened. 'At least I was able to pull of some dark magic but reminder to never use it without Kaguya' he thinks as he gets off the bed to see Marie on the bed next to him. He cursed as he went over to Marie's bed, he focused his healing wavelength to heal her but noticed something shocking, her blood was black.

'No! Medusa isn't controlling Marie, not if I have anything to say about it' he thinks in rage as he opens his patch to see Marie's soul with small snakes inside it slowly getting bigger. He placed a hand on her forehead and focused his wavelength "**Soul Healing: Great Purity**" he says as he erases all traces of the black blood. He wobbled a bit and sat down next to the bed sitting down next to her.

He thanked Kurayami as he figured it was her who helped him use those techniques on Marie and Crona as well as the shadow spells against Medusa.

She noticed Marie waking up "Oh hello there Naru-dear. Are you okay?" she asks making Naruto frown at her. She was crushed by a snake but she only worried for him. He held her hand and frowned as tears almost poured out. "Mom you should worry about yourself" he says only now noticing what he said.

He grows dark red as Marie squeals louder than she ever heard her "Yes! I will be your Mama!" she yells out making Stein and Kaguya burst in the room. Kaguya smiled as Marie was hugging Naruto close and Stein blushed since he was his father and she was now his mother in Naruto's and many others eyes it sort of made them a couple of sorts.

Naruto blushed darker trying to stutter out an excuse before Marie death glared him "No excuses I am Mama and you will call me as such!" she yells making him sweat drop.

"Fine….Mama" he says quietly blushing darker as Marie squeals even more.

**-Chapter End-**

Naruto made some progress in his eye. Chalk it up to Kurayami helping him stay alive, the drain is still there and he will still have trouble using Dark magic.

I made 3 levels to Spatial magic. Boundary Spatial Gateway I also used Yukari Yakumo's abilities for references.

Also Crona is a boy and he will be sane. I always felt bad for the boy so I will be making him more of a character. The others will be returning soon I just wanted to focus on Naruto's training.

Marie is finally Mama! Naruto called her that unconsciously as he was worried about her dearly as she was almost hurt as she was with him, it'll help push him to grow stronger to protect his new family.

Also Naruto will be eventually (not anytime soon) but he will be able to send and receive message from the Elemental nations.

Naruto's Spells/ Magical Abilities:

Dark Magic: Controlling Shadows to being able to construct items/weapons/ or even golems from darkness.

Spatial Magic: He can use all three or more levels. He can create small barriers and open the void, the in-between space between dimensions. He can also eventually use a warping technique similar to Kaguya's when she fought him in the Elemental nations but will be restricted to Death's realm.

Magic Recognition: Being as the eye is from the progenitor of all magic it can help him figure out what magic is being used against him. Much later on he will be able to copy the magic used against him but he will only be able to use it in a darkness aspect.

Magic Tracing: He can see waves of magic and magic sources. He can even see past a Soul Binding that witches use as it only binds their soul not their magic.

Soul Manipulation: He can use magic to erase or add things to people's souls. He put a magic circle on Crona to keep Medusa's will away from him and help ease Crona's madness. He also was able to erase the black blood. The soul manipulation can be coupled with his anti-madness or healing wavelength.

Now Naruto will NOT have all these abilities all of a sudden. Kurayami watched from his mind and gave him the push to use the techniques. She will NOT be fighting his battles for him. He will be training for everything and Kaguya HAS to be with him to truly use his magic or else it will tear his body apart.

Rate and Review. Flamers can F*** off!


	10. Chapter 10

For those wondering I am using mostly the manga universe with tiny bits and pieces from the anime universe. I am changing some things with it all like Crona staying good and Sid staying alive.

**-Schedule-**

**Monday:** Son of Heavenly Rabbit

**Tuesday:** Fox and Rabbit Meister

**Wednesday:** Grand Demon of Mahora

**Thursday:** Forgotten Child of Prophecy

**Friday:** Demi-Deity

**Saturday:** Son of the Queen

**Sunday:** Sage of Infinite Possibilities

Then I have a Week off. **NO COMPLAINING!** I need that week to write stories and relax so please understand and if not I really don't care, I need time for myself

Also sorry that I haven't updated this story recently but I was on a roll with Son of the Heavenly Rabbit XD I won't forget this story anymore lol

**Rabbit and the Fox Meister**

**Chapter 10**

Naruto sighed a breath of relief. After 2 weeks of training to get use his eye and lessen the drain on his eye. Now he could keep it up for around 10 minutes and he had the basics down for Spatial and Dark magic. He found out Kaguya was needed to cast. Either he had to hold her hand or wield on of her weapon forms.

Also he boosted his limit from 2 Wanderer's eyes up to near 6.

He was also finally allowed to go back to class. He was currently reading the tome on magic control as Kaguya helped him along.

The entered the classroom to see Azusa staring at him "Oh good your allowed back in class" she says in a straight face as she motions for him to sit down. He sits down in between Maka and Tsubaki so Kaguya could talk with her friend.

Maka frowned at him "What happened to you? Last we heard you went on a mission to London" she says worried as she notices the book in his hands "Magic control? Why are you reading that?" she asks.

Naruto sighs "Well in London I got my eye gouged out and I've been training with my father to get over the lack of eye and as for the magic book I've become curious how witches use magic and spells" he says with a calm look in his eyes.

Maka seems to accept it but she seemed not sure. Soul leans over to look at him "Sorry 'bout your eye man but not like people haven't done it before. There is a death scythe I think her name is Marie and she has one on the same side as yours" he says making Naruto sweat drop.

"Yes I know of Marie, she helps me out a lot" he says before he gets hit with a flying book. He turns around to see Marie glaring at him from the doorway.

"What have I told you about what you are to call me" she says in a deathly calm voice.

Naruto starts sweating "Seriously!? I have to call you that in public can't I just call you Mom?" he yells shocking everyone.

'Naruto got a mom?' Maka thinks as she watches the interesting duo.

"Yes you have to call me it in public!" she yells brandishing another book.

Naruto groans "Fine…Mama" he says blushing darkly making Kaguya and Tsubaki giggle.

Marie smiles happily and hugs him "Good son. Now I hope you have fun on your first day back!" she yells out as she runs out of the room as Azusa was glaring at her.

Soul cracks up laughing "Mama?" he asks in between laughs.

Naruto glares at him "Yes she is my adopted…Mama. She also gets angry if I call her anything but Mama now" he says slamming his head onto the desk.

Soul kept laughing and Black Star joined in until Maka used her **Maka Chop **to silence them.

Kid frowned at the two unconscious boys "Well I am glad you found a mother Naruto" he says with a smile until he suddenly starts crying "But the eye ruins your symmetry" he says as Liz holds him back from pulling off his patch.

She sweat drops and looks at Naruto "Sorry for our Meister's crazy tendencies" she says as Azusa's glare strengthens.

"Now if everyone is done messing around I'd like to get class started" she says in a deathly calm voice as she fixes her glasses.

Needless to say class went on without a hitch.

As class went on he was practicing magic control but to do so he had to secretly hold Kaguya's hand, which made her blush for some reason. For magic control he had to focus on lifting objects of increasing weight. He was now to the weight of a full person so he was focusing on the asleep Black Star. He was able to lift him a good 2 inches off the ground but couldn't do more than that without getting heavily exhausted.

After class he was hanging with Maka and Soul "So anything new with you guys?" he asks as he continues to read and be led by Kaguya.

Maka grows pale "We started training under your father" she says making him close his book.

"I am so sorry for you. My father is a devil when he trains others" he says getting shaky nods from the duo.

He turns to Tsubaki "What about you and Black Star? How have you two been?" he asks making the girl frown but shake it off.

"We have been good. I got a new form but it drains Black Star too much so Stein has been training him to control his wavelength more" she says getting a nod from Naruto.

"The jar?" he asks getting a sigh and a nod from Tsubaki.

"Yes the jar, he just sticks his hand all the way in making him pass out in half a second each time" she says in a tired tone.

Naruto chuckles "Figured, it is Black Star" he says getting a nod from Tsubaki as the group splits up.

Stein walks up to them "Bad news kids, meeting is being called" he says taking a drag from his cigarette. Naruto frowns but follows his father to Death's room. All the death scythes are there and Death looks upset.

Death looks to him and 'smiles' "Good Naruto and Kaguya are here now I can get started" he says turning to them all "Due to Asura's madness rampaging outside of the academy an ancient witch has awoken from her slumber, the eldest Gorgon sister Arachne. She is more powerful than Medusa in terms of her having armies of henchmen and more resources and is more skilled in combat" he explains making Stein frown.

"So is she starting to act up?" he asks as he cranks his bolt.

Death nods "Yes she is gathering demon weapons and strong magical beings including Goriko an autonomous weapon that Justin and Maka Alburn had trouble fighting against to even the Vampire Mosquito. She also has connections to Eibon" he says making Marie frown. "Her organization Arachnophobia is gathering human souls and Kishin souls to build demon weapons and strengthen their forces" he explains. "She also has Crona as a hostage so we need to find him as well" he says getting a frown from Naruto.

Naruto knew his circle was still active on Crona's soul but he couldn't feel where it was or anything.

"If Justin had trouble with the demon weapon what are we to do? Unlike Justin we need meisters to use us to our full potential" she says getting a nod from Death.

"That is why once we can find her base I will be sending Stein who will be wielding Marie with Naruto, Maka, Black Star and Kid to fight against their forces" he explains getting a frown from Marie but she could tell the serious tone in Death's voice.

Naruto nods as Death sends them away. "Naruto please stay behind" Death asks as he waves goodbye to Marie and Stein.

He turns to Death with Kaguya "Yes Death?" he asks as Death turns around.

"You can see magical energies right?" he asks getting a nod from Naruto.

"Yes to an extent as the further the source the more energy it takes to trace but I'm getting much better at it" he says getting a nod from Death.

"Could you try and find Arachne?" he asks hypothetically.

Naruto strokes his chin "Possibly if her magic source feels anything like Medusa's I can try" he says as he flips open his patch. He holds Kaguya's hand and focuses his magic in his eye.

He focused on anything that felt like Medusa's and searched around for it. He could see one very far away. It looked like a dark purple spider. He also noticed a source that looked to be made of pages before they looked at him and somehow knocked him over. "Damn" he says as he rubs his head "I saw them far away but before I could pinpoint them another source and the source I guessed to be Arachne forced me away somehow" he says with a sigh as Kaguya helps him up.

Death 'frowns' "Any guess on where they are?" he asks.

Naruto shrugs his shoulders as he flips his patch back down "All I know is that they are west from here and quite a distance away" he explains getting a 'smile' from Death.

"You did great that will help greatly" he says as he nods for Naruto and Kaguya to leave.

"There was another source it felt and looked like a book of some sort" he says getting Death to turn to him as he stroked his chin.

"Thank you, I'll look into it Naruto" he says as he leaves.

He notices he was still holding Kaguya's hand from when he had to track the magic. He decided not to let go. Kaguya noticed and smiled softly "Hey Kaguya?" he asks her summoning all of his courage "Maybe would you like to go out and get something to eat? Maybe a movie or something after?" he asks shocking Kaguya.

'Is he asking me on a date' she thinks as he blush darkens. She nods vigorously "Sounds fun since we are bound to get busy with this whole Arachne thing coming up soon or so" she says with a smile. He nods and smiles "Though I need to head to Tsubaki's to get ready" she says begrudgingly letting go of his hand and rushes off to Tsubaki's house.

Naruto sighs and summons a Wanderer's eye to help him home.

**-Death-**

He frowned as he felt a presence appear behind him, Spirit sensing the same transformed to his scythe form as the turned and held the blade against the back of the intruder to see Medusa in her child form that Stein had informed him on. "Medusa to what do I owe this pleasure?" he asks as he keeps the blade to her neck.

She glared at the death god "I came here with a proposition, an alliance so to speak" she says as she holds up her hands in surrender.

Spirit's upper body appears from his blade "Why should we trust you? All you have done is release a beast of pure madness and try and kill Naruto for his eye" he says with a glare "You most likely will try and take the eye again and dig your nails back into Crona" he finishes before Death holds up a hand silencing him.

"Name what we could get out of this deal before I end you" he says in his olden voice making Medusa feel real fear.

"The location of Arachne, location of Brew and I'll even let Crona stay after you get him back from Arachne" she says before feeling the blade press up against her neck.

"That boy is under mine and Naruto's protection, he is not a possession to be gifted" Death says glaring heavily at the witch.

Medusa glares back but gives up "Fine the two offers still stand all I want it is for you all to stop hunting me" she says sitting down but still had the blade to her neck.

"I could kill you right now Medusa, I already have a base understanding of where Arachne is" he says making Medusa curse in her mind.

"But I can give it to you now, no waiting and you will be getting Brew as well" she says making Death take the blade away.

"Fine but you tell me now and leave this place, if I feel you lingering for one second I will be there to kill you" he says stepping back.

Medusa sighs in relief "She is taking residence in Baba Yaga's Castle but you can't get there without destroying numerous locks but Brew is on the Lost Island and I'd hurry as many of her forces are going for it" she says before leaping from the window, rushing to get away from the Death God

Death frowns, he didn't trust Medusa one bit. He'd go along with the plan but he'd have to call in some friends.

**-Naruto-**

He currently wore a white button up with the top two buttons undone showing off the necklace he got from Tsunade. He had black slacks on with his sandals. He didn't like closed toed shoes, so sue him.

He stood in front of Tsubaki's house as Tsubaki had called him to tell him to pick Kaguya up at her house. He was incredibly nervous as he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Seconds later Tsubaki opened up with a massive smile on her face. "Ready to pick up your date~?" she asks in an excited tone.

Naruto nods nervously as he sees Kaguya walk to the door. She was wearing a beautiful white dress. It was somewhat low cut that showed off her chest and figure. Her hair was glowing in the night.

Naruto stared at her in awe as he walked up to her "You look wonderful Kaguya" he says as he holds her hand.

She blushes and nods "T-Thank you, so where do we go first?" she asks as he holds her hand.

"Let's go to dinner first then the movies" he says with a smile as he leads her away.

Their dinner was nice. He got them a reservation in on of the best restaurants in Death City. They enjoyed each other's company and eventually went to the movies.

Once they movie had started he found something funny about Kaguya. She was terrified of ghosts. She spent the majority of the movie clinging to his arm and hiding behind him.

He found it cute.

After the movie he led a shaky Kaguya back home. "I'm sorry I never knew you were that scared of ghosts" he says rubbing the back of his neck.

"It is fine, I just don't like aporitions but I still had a good time today. It was a nice little break from training and missions" she says smiling as the head home. She held his hand, helping to guide him and cause she loved holding his hand. She wanted to tell him her feelings but felt it might be the wrong time with the whole Asura ordeal.

Little did she know Naruto was having the exact same thoughts but he chose to tell her before anything might happen to either of them. The got to the apartment and Kaguya tried to enter but Naruto held her back. "Wait a bit, I need to say something before we go inside" he says gathering his courage.

This was his first real time confessing to someone. Sure he had been confessed to by Hinata and pinned after by Shion but he never really confessed to anyone as Sakura did not count. His heart was pounding hard in his chest and he seriously wondered how girls did this.

He took a deep breath and decided to get on with it. "Over the time we have been partners something has changed. At first we butted heads like crazy but eventually we got to a point to where we got along and even now we are incredibly close. But something happened with me. My feelings for you changed and I think I love you" he says looking her in the eyes.

Kaguya was shocked, sure she overheard him but she convinced herself she misheard him or it was a dream. She nearly fainted as she heard the words. He really loved her? "D-Do you really mean that?" she ask unsure.

Naruto nods and squeezes her hand "I haven't ever felt like this towards anyone this hard. Also I've never been in a relationship but I feel being with you would be nice and great. But if you don't feel the same I understand" he says getting nervous she might be rejecting him.

Kaguya shakes her head adamantly "No! I of curse feel the same, I was worried if you didn't feel the same for me. Naruto, I may be a mother and much older but I never have been in love like this. You make me feel like a teenager and I love you too" she says as she steels her nerves and kisses him deeply.

He freezes in shock before being knocked out of it by Kaguya's tongue entering his mouth. He quickly returns the kiss and wraps his tongue around hers. She pushes him against the door and keeps kissing him.

He quickly broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers, staring into her pale blue eyes "L-Let's continue inside" he says as a dark blush covers his face.

Kaguya, also blushing darkly, nods and unlocks the door, leading him inside to her room to make out more.

**-Stein and Marie-**

Stein and Marie had seen everything as Tsubaki had called them to tell them Naruto asked Kaguya out and they wanted to see if he was going to confess, which he did. Stein was proud of his son and a bit jealous of the action he was getting.

Marie on the other hand was in fully protective mama bear mode.

Stein chuckled as he held Marie back from attacking Kaguya. "How dare she corrupt my baby boy with that kiss of hers!? I saw tongue!" she yells releasing electricity.

Luckily Stein was holding her with rubber gloves. "Now Marie he is a mature boy and isn't your baby. He finally confessed his feelings, he deserves some happiness" he says sighing as Marie didn't seem to be listening.

"I will keep her from dirtying my baby!" she yells as she struggles to get out of his grip.

'Son I hope you enjoy your fun as I doubt your mother will allow both of you alone for much longer' he thinks with a chuckle.

**-Naruto and Kaguya-**

He currently was laying on Kaguya's bed as she sat atop him and was kissing him. She had changed out her dress and was in her night gown as he sat without a shirt in pj pants.

He was enjoying every moment of their make-out session. He was inexperienced so she was taking the lead. He was enjoying kissing her. Her lips and tongue tasted like mochi strangely but he liked it. His face was a very dark red through it all.

"Naruto, I hope we aren't going too fast for you" she says with a worried look on her face.

He smiled and stroked her cheek "Kaguya, do not worry, kissing isn't too far for me but let's go slowly before we do anything else. I'm not going anywhere" he says kissing her sweetly.

She kisses him back and smiled "I hope not. I love you Naruto" she says as she rests her head on his chest and starts to fall asleep.

He runs her hand through her long white hair and smiles "I love you too Kaguya, I promise never to leave you" he says as he drifts off, looking forward to being with her more.

**-Chapter End-**

They finally got together! And steamy make out sessions! Woo!

Sorry it took forever to update, as I said I was on a roll with my other story xD

Hope you all liked it. I am terrible at date scenes so that is why I sorta went through it quickly.

Rate and Review.

Until next time!


	11. Chapter 11

**Schedule Repeats! Same order and same week break at the end of the week**

**Rabbit and Fox Meister**

**Chapter 11**

Naruto woke up and felt a pressure on his arm to see Kaguya lying next to him. He blushed as he remembered the events of last night and was about to wake her when the bedroom door burst open to reveal mad Marie and an apologetic looking Stein.

"Get your hands off my baby!" she yells pulling him off the bed, confusing both of them.

"Mama, please let me go. I am not a baby, I am 18 for Kami's sake plus we did nothing else besides kissing so please calm down" he said with a sigh as he sends Kaguya and apologetic look.

She giggles and smiles making him blush a bit.

Marie frowned "But baby she stuck her tongue down your throat" she said making them both blush.

"You spied on us!?" he yells blushing.

Stein sighed "Marie insisted it and I stuck around to make sure she didn't mess up the date, luckily I had rubber gloves. Plus I'm not the one that broke in, she did. We came to tell you it is time to go on the mission" he said with frown.

"Wait what? This soon? He literally just told us of it yesterday" he said as Marie let go and sat in the corner muttering about 'upsetting her baby'.

Stein nodded "Lord Death decided sending you and some others would be best to do as soon as possible. You will be going as a one man cell to retrieve Crona and grab Brew while the others go hold off Arachne's forces" he says tightening his screw.

Naruto sighs and stands up "We will get dressed and meet in Death's room. Let's hope everyone else can handle a big mission as I feel her forces won't just let us go there to take this item" he said as Stein nodded and dragged Marie out of the house.

He smiled at Kaguya and kisses her softly "Sorry for the rude awakening, I was planning to wake you with a kiss but that went down the drain" he said making her giggle after she kissed him back.

"Go change and we can leave. The sooner we get Crona back the sooner we can relax a little before the next mission" she said getting a nod as he hurried out with a smile.

He was happy that his feelings were returned. He was still confused how he was able to turn Kaguya to good but he had always had that ability to make his enemies into friends after fighting them.

He quickly changed into a dark orange t-shirt with a long sleeved black hoodie with a grey fur trim. He also wore black cargo pants and his sandals. He always had Tsunade's necklace around him and he hoped that Kurama was able to deliver the message that he was okay.

He returned to Kaguya's room after knocking to see her in white skinny jeans and a red long sleeve shirt with a white vest as well as white sandals. "Ready to go?" he asked with a smile.

She nodded and held his hand "Let's get to it" she said as they left.

**-Death's Room-**

Naruto arrives and frowns at the people in the room. There was Maka, Soul, Kid with Liz and Patti and even Black Star and Tsubaki. He could also see some other familiar faces from class but he had never talked to them as most of the time he was busy with training.

Death 'smiles' at him "Good, now that Naruto is here we can get ready to leave. Sid and Justin will be holding off Arachne's forces while Naruto sneaks inside to get Crona as Stein and Marie go to find Brew as not everyone can get past the electromagnetic force around it. This is a very important mission as in the hands of Arachne Brew would be very dangerous" he says as he summons an image of Brew on his mirror.

"What does Brew do?" Maka asks confused. She had never seen this weird blue cube in any books.

"Brew was a tool created by Eibon to increase a meister's soul wavelength to insane levels and is said to be able to raise storms but it is highly complex and after he went away it was told to be lost but recently we heard of it resurfacing" he said getting nods from them. "You all will go to the island and hold off the forces so Naruto can sneak in and take Crona as even if Crona has control over his black blood if Arachne started sampling it the result would not go well" he said as he dismissed them.

Naruto sighed and looked at Death "So I just sneak in there and save Crona? What happens if some others get in trouble with Arachne's forces? Do I help them or focus on my task at hand?" he asks. He didn't like leaving behind comrades, Kakashi had taught him otherwise.

Death 'frowns' "I want you to help out with others, will have Stein on stand-by with Marie to extract Crona so drop him off quickly so you can help them but do you really think Medusa would just tell us the location without trying to go for it herself?" he asks confused.

Death 'smirks' "True which is why I am having you swap it with this fake version" he said tossing him a replica of the blue cube. "With your magic eye you should be able to find it and replace it before anyone gets there. The others are there to get Medusa's attention as she is bound to want to watch my student's fight or try to get Brew for herself as a bargaining chip" he said as Naruto frowned.

"Fine but I need to be at full strength and that means having my eye revealed. Do I have permission?" he asks rubbing his patch.

Death nodded "Yes but do not mention Kurayami or the evolution of it" he said getting a nod from Naruto as he left.

Naruto held Kaguya's hand and smiled "Ready to cause some trouble?" he asked making her smirk.

"Oh I definitely am" she said with a smirk as they left to board the transportation provided by Death.

**-Lost Island-**

He frowned as he saw the island. It was a frozen tundra in Alaska and a blizzard was going on. He currently wore a white parka and thicker pants, he even begrudgingly had to wear boots.

Once the boats docked and the groups got off he dashed off with Kaguya in her Hiraishin form to complete his real tasks.

He saw forces advancing as he kept warping in rapid succession. He even saw the autonomous weapon glare at him and the swordsman Mifune try to attack him, though his warping was faster than the swordsman could react.

He flipped up his patch once he got into the vortex and could see numerous magic sources. One looked like blood with a large mosquito like nose that was heading towards Brew. He also saw the energy that looked like a book was watching the group.

He frowned but kept going. He could see Brew's energy. It looked like a cube but it was constantly changing and shuffling itself. He frowned as he also saw Medusa's energy getting close to it. He quickly threw an energy marker away and warped faster to get to Brew before Medusa and the other source.

He went inside the Pyramid and made his way to Brew as fast as he could. He jumped down from the shadows and saw the cube. It was about the size of his fist and had random indents in it. He picked it up and suddenly his soul wavelength increased greatly. He nearly dropped it but kept a hold of it.

"_Naruto, that thing is crazy powerful. Just holding it does this, imagine if you drew forth its powers. Let's replace it and get out of here_" he hears Kaguya say to him, knocking him out of his trance.

He pockets it and places the fake version down on the alter and returned to his marker in the shadows. Seconds later he saw Medusa with her vile smile walk in, he noticed she was still in a childlike form as she went to the alter and replaced the fake version with another fake.

He chuckled inwardly and went off to Crona. He frowned as he felt his father's wavelength slowly going mad as he waited. He would have to help erase the madness as soon as possible.

He felt the fake Brew be picked up by the blood energy just before leaving towards Maka and the others. Luckily Medusa's fake version was better than theirs but then again she was fooled by it as well.

He felt the blood energy increase as it attacked the group. He was about to help them when he felt Soul's wavelength increase and gain some aspects of black blood as it increased the strength of the others. He seemed in control but it still worried him.

He shook it off as he felt Black Star, Maka and Kid hit the blood source with their resonances. He warped off to Crona, he needed to save the boy.

He found the boy bound in dark chains and being guarded by a boy. He had oiled up, slicked back black hair. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt with a black vest and black pants with bell bottoms.

Naruto noticed he had a magic aura. He noticed that it was being hidden by Crona's and only now he could see it was a swirling black with strange white designs on it. It felt evil as he jumped down from the shadows with his Gumbai in hand.

"**Soul Resonance: Gumbai Barrier**" he calls out as he hits the boy full force sending him crashing into the opposite wall.

He quickly broke Crona's chains with Kaguya's daito form and grabbed the unconscious boy. He felt the boy burst from the wall with magic charged at him.

He stared at the magic with his eye "**Spatial Magic: Wander's Absorption**" he says as a rift opens and basically eats the magic, shocking the boy. He quickly laid down Crona and turned Kaguya to her Mjolnir form with an extended handle to resemble a sledgehammer as he swung it full force at the boy, infusing it with dark magic and a strong electrical charge. The boy shot out of the room in a shroud of darkness.

He sighed and quickly flipped down his patch. He was at his limit as he left with Crona over his shoulder and Kaguya in her Hiraishin form. He quickly warped away just as the boy burst back in the room with a look of pure rage on his face.

Naruto was panting as he got to Stein and Marie. Stein was laughing like a mad man as Marie and the others stood around him.

She smiled sadly and hugged him after he laid Crona down next to Maka "Please you have to save your father, the madness in this area is too strong" she says with a frown.

Naruto sighs as Kaguya gives him a mental nod "_You can explain your eye later. I think your father is more important that secrecy plus Death gave us the green light to reveal it as long as we don't explain much_" she said getting a nod from him.

'Fine but I need your help' he said as he flipped up his patch confusing many as he opened his eye. He saw the madness digging its way into his father as he crouched down "**Anti-Madness Wavelength: Destruction of Madness**" he said as he saw the madness burst away from his father and a sun mark appeared on Stein's soul.

He falls back and sighs "I'll explain my eye later but let's just get off this freezing island" he says as Kaguya helps him to the boat as Marie helps Stein while glaring slightly at Kaguya.

Everyone else was in shock but piled on the boats fast and left before any groups could reach them.

He felt Brew inside his pocket warm up and shift around. He pulled it out to see it in the form of a shackle with a red link on it. He was about to tell Stein or Marie when it opened up and snapped onto his wrist on his right arm. He tried to shake it off but it tightened every time he did it.

He groaned and was not looking forward to explaining this to Death and the others. Not to mention his eye. He rubbed his temple as Kaguya laid against his shoulder with his left hand holding hers.

At least nothing bad happened.

**-Back at the Lost Island-**

Gopher was not happy. He was just about to take samples of the Crona boy's blood when that blond man sent him flying, twice.

Not only did his magic have no effect on the man, he seemed to absorb it with his own magic.

That was when he saw the man's eye and nearly drooled during the fight.

It was Mabaa's lost eye. Last he heard it was supposed to be in a werewolf but apparently the beast lost it as well.

The man was so unique. With all those forms his weapon had and that eye as well as the rare spatial magic. He had to get him in the book, it would nearly complete his collection.

He wiped drool from his mouth and smiled. He was going to have fun hunting for the boy and the son of Death.

Two rarities found in one day. Lady luck was definitely smiling on him.

**-Death's Room-**

They arrived back in death city late at night and many people were very tired. Many just wanted to sleep but they had to report their mission to Death.

Naruto sat in the center of the room as everyone stared at him. "Get the questions out of the way as I know you are all bursting with them" he said as Maka started.

"What happened to your eye? I thought it was gouged out?" she asks.

He nods "It was gouged out but it was done fighting a werewolf with this eye. I defeated him and promptly passed out. Kaguya, seeing that I was bleeding out very fast took quick action and transplanted the man's demon eye that he gained from Mabaa, the head witch. My healing wavelength connected it easy and ever since now I can use magic in varying difficulties but too much tires me out" he says as he flips open his patch to show her the eye.

Maka looks at it curiously before Black Star bursts forward "Dude that is amazing. What kind of magic can you do?!" he asks with excitement in his voice.

Naruto raises an eyebrow, he was half expecting a 'You're just trying to be better than me' speech from him but glad that it didn't come. "I can use 3 levels of spatial magic and darkness/shadow magic. It is a bit difficult as it drains me a lot but oh well" he said as Death walked up.

"Everyone is dismissed, the mission was a success that we got Crona but a failure with Brew but all in all you all did a great job. Get some rest you call can ask more questions much later" he says as everyone piles out except for Naruto and Kaguya.

"Now I don't have a question about your eye but why is Brew shackled to you?" he asks looking to the shackle on Naruto's wrist that he had kept hidden the entire meeting.

He chuckles a bit "Well, when I grabbed Brew before anyone else it glowed and increased my wavelength. I pocketed it and once I saved Crona and left but while we were on the boat it was shifting around in my pocket. It took this form and attached itself to me. It won't come off and every time I try it tightens down on me" he said showing him.

Death 'frowned' "Well Brew is a living weapon in a sense since Eibon and Arachne created it to reach immortality. The end result wasn't that but made a weapon able to do as it wishes. Apparently it wishes to stay with you. I fear what would happen if someone forced it off of you" he said as he walked to his mirror.

"So what do I do with Brew? The only thing I've noticed it do so far is remove the drain of my eye" he said as his patch was still up. He could see Brew glowing on his wrist. Its energy was still blue and shuffling but it was connecting to him as piece by piece it attached itself to his wavelength and magical energy.

He felt no ill intent coming from it, more like the want to help or be useful.

Death looks to him "Protect it and use it to protect others. Hide it from the witches because as they know Arachne has it in her possession. Just do the same that you do with your eye. Keep being you and you will be bound to help many people in this world" he said with a smile in his voice.

Naruto smiled and nodded, leaving the room as he held Kaguya's hand. He exited the room to and smiled at her "Let's go home and get some sleep" he said making her smile and nod before leading him off.

He took off the patch and slipped it in his pocket.

**-Death-**

Death 'smirked' as he felt Medusa enter the room again.

"Well my info was true, plus you got Crona. Too bad that you didn't get Brew. But if we team up I know we can defeat my sister and hell, I'll even let you keep Brew once she is dead" she says with a smirk.

Death holds in a chuckle and nods "It has been helpful. A partnership between us would be good and give us a common enemy. As long as you stick to your side I will stick to mine" he says turning to her with a 'smile'.

Medusa nodded and smiled "Perfect" she says before leaving the area.

**-Naruto-**

He opened the door to his house and smiled to Kaguya. "We definitely need some rest. Today was crazy but at least we saved Crona and got this" he says pointing to the shackle of Brew.

Kaguya chuckled and kissed him on the cheek "Hopefully we can relax some before going off to find these locks. I would like to go on more dates with me" she said as she led him to his room. "Let's get some sleep so we can have more fun tomorrow" she says as he chuckles and lays next to her.

He kissed her neck and held her close "Sounds wonderful" he said as they brought close and fell asleep.

**-2 Weeks Later-**

Naruto had gotten use to no longer having a drain in his eye. He liked it as an eye patch was weird for him. Though his mom Marie missed the 'connection' to her son.

But she calmed down once Stein pointed out that he still had a healing wavelength like she did which made her happy and focus on helping him with that.

So far Brew stayed inactive. He hadn't felt a wavelength boost like it did back when he first held it in the pyramid but he didn't complain as he liked being able to look out his eye without the worry of passing out.

Magic was still a bit difficult to use but at least he could practice it more.

Maka and everyone else was interested in his eye and his use of magic but he wasn't one to show off or explain his abilities too much. He liked keeping his abilities secret and surprising others. He may have explained the types of magic he had but not the spells he had in them.

He also went on a lot of dates with Kaguya as well as did a lot of making out but not as much as he wanted since his mother would always burst into the house to stop them.

The 2 weeks of preparation was over with.

He currently sat in the classroom with Ox Ford, Harvar D., Kirikou, the small twins Fire and Thunder, Maka, Soul, Death, Liz and Patti.

He wore a long sleeve jacket to hide Brew on him. He didn't need Medusa finding out about him. Kaguya was sitting next to him and was holding his hand.

He was introduced to Ox and Kirikou as well as their weapons. He liked the small twins as he could feel their connection to nature.

He could see Medusa's energy close to Death and Spirit. He wasn't paying attention to Sid until other's yelled in outrage at something.

"How can we trust Medusa!? So what if she is going to give us Brew! She still tried to attack Naruto and she released the Kishin!" Kirikou yells as Thunder and Fire nod.

Naruto smirks inwardly. He liked how Death was planning everything. He kept his hand close to him and had a clear view of Medusa's. He doubted he'd be going with them. More of a spy to follow them most likely.

Sid sighs "Yes but in times of great need we need to work together" he said making them quiet down. "So, what is your decisions" he says as they look to each other.

~1 hour later~

As the group leaves Sid turns to him "Death has a special mission for you as the others go with Medusa" he says handing him a folder.

Naruto frowns and opens it reading the paragraph mission statement.

"_Mission: End Medusa after the defeat of Arachne. You will follow Medusa's team with another death scythe and meister. Keep Brew hidden until Kid signals you by flaring his energy. Use it to destroy Arachne's castle after they all escape_"

He didn't like destroying that many people considering how big the castle was estimated to be. But he nodded and destroyed the mission statement with dark magic. He turned to Sid "Tell Death I accept but I get to absorb her soul" he said getting a nod from Sid.

He felt the witch had been kept alive for too long but Death had his own plan that he wasn't privy to. He just had to trust him as his plan carried out. Though he had a nagging feeling that it wouldn't go exactly as planned.

He mentally shrugged. He was use to creating a new plan on the fly so it was no worry. If anything he wanted it to go wrong as it had been a long time since he brought back the most unpredictable ninja.

**-Chapter End-**

Yup lots of stuff happened.

I hope I did it good :/ I had to read some chapters to figure it all out XD

Brew is the anime design and not the manga so it is a metal box. I made Brew conscious as something that powerful had to be alive in my mind. Plus it helps Naruto get stronger ^^ though don't worry Kid will still have his Sanzu line connected, I have a plan for the coming battle ^^

Also remember that Kaguya can still absorb witch souls or souls with unique abilities and gain their abilities.

Hope you all liked it.

Rate and Review!

Until next time ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Rabbit and Fox Meisters**

**Chapter 12**

Naruto sighed as he was following behind the main group a good distance away so not to be sensed. Brew was acting strange as the link jingled a few times and pointed towards Kid's energy.

The reason for sighing was the Meister/Death Scythe combo he was paired with. It was a strange man with a bear head named Tezca Tlipoca with a monkey named Enrique, and the monkey wasn't the Death Scythe.

Apparently the man could understand the monkey and he was a hilarious. He didn't understand him but it didn't really bother him.

"So when do we jump in?" Naruto asks as he watches the group as it attacks a giant squid it seems.

"We jump in once Arachne has been destroyed and Medusa makes her move. I will be the main charge and you will strike her when she inevitably tries to escape" Tezca says as Enrique says some things making him burst out laughing again.

Naruto sighed as Kaguya turned into her **Hiraishin** form "Fine let's just hurry, they just entered the castle" he says as they nod and follow behind him.

He could see them heading down to the castle and Brew jingled a bit more towards Kid and the group. He worried about them but he knew they'd be fine. They were all strong meisters, only thing he worried about was the energy source that reminded him of the book as well as Mosquito. He could see them both inside the castle and he didn't like it.

They were the only ones large enough to cause trouble besides Arachne herself and he knew that Maka and Soul could handle it. Didn't mean he wouldn't worry about them.

He and Tezca made their way through the forest, they evaded a few traps as Arachne was definitely the cautious type. "Come on Tezca, we are getting" he says with a frown.

Enrique was in his natural element jumping from tree to tree as Tezca followed behind him. He would be doing the same but without chakra it was a bit difficult. His muscles were strong enough but it just made him nostalgic and he didn't need that coming in the way of the mission.

Tezca nodded "Fine, but remember stay hidden. Wait until she flees and that is when you kill her" he says as Enrique gets on his shoulder as they make their way into the castle.

He kept Kaguya in her **Hiraishin** form as it was the most versatile form and kept it so he could hide easier.

'_Naruto don't get cocky when you fight Medusa, she is easily able to survive by running off or by doing what she did last time_' she says as he nods.

'I know Kaguya, don't worry I have a plan on how to keep her in one place but after that we need to defeat her quickly' he says as he focuses on the group.

He felt Maka use her Soul Perception and look at towards them. Luckily he kept his magic barrier up to hide himself. Kid knew Enrique and Tezca were following them but he wanted to keep himself hidden until it was his time to defeat Medusa.

He noticed the group stopped moving "I think they are sleeping for the night. What do you want to do?" he asked as he turned to Tezca.

He sweat dropped as Tezca and Enrique were both passed out next to each other. Kaguya turned back into her human form.

"Let's just get some rest. We will definitely need it later" she says as she unrolls their bedroll. She lays down and pats the space next to her "Come on Naru-chan". She had a dark blush on her face.

He blushed and laid next to her as he held her close. He kissed her forehead as they slept for a little while.

He was having a nice sleep until he was woken up by Enrique. It wasn't that the monkey woke him rudely, he just didn't want to wake up as sleeping with Kaguya in his arms made him very happy.

He groaned as he sat up "Come on, we need to keep moving" Tezca says as he adjusts his bear head.

He stretched his limbs as Kaguya smiled at him and squeezed his hand as she reverted to her **Hiraishin **form.

They continued walking through the corridor as the main group made their way to the castle. He let out a quiet whistle as he saw the castle "Dang that thing is huge" he says as he looks over the giant castle.

It was literally a giant spider. 'Figures since her name is Arachne' he thinks as he, Tezca, and Enrique made their way closer to the castle unnoticed.

"Tezca they separated" he says with a frown. He didn't like them being separated just yet and he didn't like that Medusa had just disappeared from the group.

"Relax, it isn't time for them to attack the locks. They will regroup. Where is Medusa?" he asks as he couldn't nessacarily tell since he wasn't in his mirror form.

"She is moving around the castle, dashing from place to place very quickly" he said as he followed her paths.

As he looked over the castle he noticed the Frog energy from London as well as Free. He also noticed a few small mouse energies running around.

After an hour or so the groups went off again, most likely to attack the locks.

"Come on Naruto, we need to get going so we can be in place" Tezca says as they enter the castle.

As they made it in Naruto could feel Black Star's energy appear outside the castle. It felt dark but in control, just barely. He worried for him but he had faith in the boy.

He felt 3 explosions ring out in near rapid succession as he and Tezca hid above the corridor to Arachne's room, hidden entirely by his Spatial magic.

He used it to essentially take their presence out of the area and move it back to where Sid and his group was. It wasn't difficult just a precise magic.

He kept watch of the others. He saw Ox and Harvar fighting a witch whose energy was like a raccoon and Maka, Soul and Medusa were making their way towards Tezca and him.

He also frowned as he saw Kid and Free fight up against Mosquito. They were making good progress until it grew in size. It started moving around very fast he frowned until he felt Kid use his resonance to blast it.

He thought it was done for until someone exited from Arachne's room.

It was the book like source. It was a dark skinned man with short black hair. He had strange swirl markings on his left arm. He wore a white tank and white baggy pants. He wore a cocky smirk as he held a white book that was radiating power that reminded him of Brew.

He glared at the man as he smirked and made his way to Kid. He wanted to attack him but Tezca held him back.

"We need to focus on the mission Naruto, not get sidetracked" Tezca says as he focuses back on Kid.

He saw Mosquito grow again and rip Free in half and tear off part of Kid's power.

He was about to run off to help Kid when Brew's chain started to jangle and point towards Kid before growing another link.

He was confused as he saw Kid's soul reattach and his middle Line of Sanzu attach. He felt Kid's energy grow tremendously and Liz and Patti's grow in turn.

He felt the eighth one break as Kid fought with Mosquito. Seems even without the eye Free could use some very little amounts of spatial magic, just enough to trick Mosquito.

He saw Kid land a strong hit on Mosquito making him retreat as Brew powered down but kept the link intact.

He was curious about it but would wait later to find out.

He felt more explosions of locks as Arachne's door unlocked. He looked to Tezca as he nodded as they got ready to follow in as soon as Maka and Soul got there.

Shortly later they entered and they both snuck in. He could feel the book source fighting Mosquito as Kid neared them.

'What the hell is he doing? He barely defeated Mosquito with the help of Brew, he should be retreating' he thinks with a frown.

'_Naruto focus on the task at hand. Kid can handle himself. Gather energy to go through with the plan_' Kaguya says snapping him out of it.

He nods and signals to Tezca that he was going to get ready. Tezca nodded as he got into position.

He watched as Arachne appeared outside her body. She had fused with madness and was much more powerful.

He watched as Arachne downed Medusa like it was nothing.

Maka was having some troubles with Arachne as she had no physical body but he smirked as she got the hang of things.

He was unaffected by the madness Arachne was sending out but he knew some others weren't.

He saw Maka sending her Demon slayer wavelength to everyone in the castle removing the madness. He smiled as Maka's outfit changed. She gained a dark gown and dark sleeves as Soul changed into **Demon Hunter**.

He focused on Medusa as his eye glowed and grew a dark red aura around it. He was ready. He saw a small vector moving towards Arachne's body.

He could hear the battle going on but he needed to focus on keeping his eye full of magic. He looked over to see Medusa inside the body of Arachne as Maka and Soul had killed her.

He looked to Tezca as he nodded and landed a strong hit on Medusa. "Figured this would happen, just like you said Enrique" he said as the monkey chattered and nodded.

"Hahaha! You're cracking me Enrique! Hahahahahaha Not here!" he says as dodges vector arrows from Medusa. "Not now, we have work to do" he says as he changes to his weapon form.

Enrique now wore a mirror on the side of his knee with a wing like design from the side of it. He effortlessly dodged the vector arrows and ever reflected a few back towards her.

"So you are the meister Death sent as a contingency plan. He really must think little of me" she says as she licks her lips and fires off more arrows towards Enrique.

The monkey was able to dodge her with no trouble as he sent shards of light firing towards Medusa.

She noticed Soul and Maka getting up as she frowned "As much as I would love to fight a monkey I have places to be" she says as she dashes past Enrique who smirked as she passed.

Medusa smiled as she got to the door only to frown.

Naruto appeared before her with his eye growing dark red "**Spatial Magic: Subtraction from Space**" he said as they both disappear in a flash of red.

"Where did they go?" Maka asks as she leans against Soul.

Tezca turns back into his human form "He is disposing of the snake once and for all" he said as Enrique nodded.

**-Naruto-**

Medusa glared around. She was in some strange clearing. It trees were pitch black with red eyes on it all looking at her. The sky was dark red and there was a dark red barrier around them.

"Welcome to the realm of the Wanderers. A realm in-between the Wanderers and the Shinigami's realm" he says as she turns to him and glares.

"I should have figured you would be the real attack. But even with your strength you can't defeat me. I have my sister's body, strength from it I can easily end you and once your dead I can get back the Demon eye and even Brew" she says licking her lips.

He frowns as he summons energy markers to float behind him "Depends on if your fast enough" he says as he fires markers at her.

She deflects them with her Vector arrows. He smiled as he flashed to every mark and slashed at her.

She avoided the onslaught with a vector plate as with cuts on her arms and chest. "Well aren't you a surprising one" she says summoning a massive flurry of vector arrows to act as a defense and offense.

He dodges more arrows he changed Kaguya from her marker to her Scythe as they grew a soul resonance "**Full Resonance: Heathen Hunt**" he yells sending it crashing down on her.

Medusa tried to protect herself with plates but even they couldn't handle the full force of his Full Resonance.

"Damn you! How is nothing I am doing affecting you!" she yells as she holds her broken arm to set it back in place with small vector arrows.

"I am not one to describe my abilities but I have fought snakes before and I know their tactics" he says as he dodges arrows that came from the ground. "Plus my eye no longer drains me due to Brew's help". He said as he changed to Kaguya's kanabo form to bat away arrows.

He saw a spider web pattern under Medusa's eye as he could see Arachne's leftover energy messing with Medusa. He kinda wanted to defeat Medusa at full power but he needed to get it over with. Letting Medusa live was not a smart thing to do.

He summoned Ryujin Jaka "I want to get this over with" he synchs up with Kaguya as Ryujin Jaka's flames grew around him. He felt Brew's links start jingling as they glowed to amplify his wavelength.

"**Full Resonance: Long sword of Remnant Flame, West: Remnant Sun Prison Garb**" he says as Ryujin changes form. The sword takes form of an ancient and worm katana, severely scorched by fire.

The Resonance took effect as his body started to give off waves of heat as he took steps towards Medusa, every step revealed the ground scorched.

Medusa could feel the heat from across the clearing. It was like being feet from the sun and it terrified her. She tried to back up but found she had nowhere to go.

"Medusa, this is where you die. I shouldn't be using an untested resonance but I trust Kaguya. You have done too much plotting to allow me to keep you living" he says as he reaches her.

"What the hell are you!" she yells trying to hit him with vectors only to find them burning up the second she sends them at him.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Son of Minato Namikaze the Yellow Flash and Kushina Uzumaki the Red Hot Habanero, the adopted son of Frank N Stein and Marie Mjolnir. I am the Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku and friend to the Bijuu. The wielder of the Demon Eye and Brew as well as the meister of Kaguya Otsutsuki, the Rabbit goddess. And finally I am you executioner" he says as he taps her with Ryujin Jaka as she burst into flames letting out an unholy scream.

He frowned as her soul floated up. It was a medium yellow orb with vectors coming from it. He released the Resonance as his throat become very dry and he lost his voice.

"It's okay Naruto I got you" Kaguya says as she holds him up and grabs Medusa's soul. She looks to him as he nods.

She quickly absorbs it as vectors surround them and went into both of them. "Did something bad happen?" she asks worried about the vectors.

Naruto shakes his head as he looked over Kaguya. Her soul wasn't being messed with, if anything the vectors were friendly now.

He opened a portal as she helped him walk through. His body was on fire on the inside. The resonance burnt up a lot of liquid in himself as well as in his muscles making it very difficult to move on his own.

**-Death City-**

Death patiently waited the return of Naruto and Kaguya. He had no students lost except for his son. He needed Naruto back to try and find his son.

A portal opened as Kaguya walked in shouldering Naruto as he looked exhausted.

"Glad you are back Naruto, did everything go as planned?" he asks getting a nod from him as he motioned for drinking.

"Of course, sit down we can get you something to drink" he says pulling up a chair.

"How did everything else go after we left to fight Medusa? Time goes differently in the Wanderer realm" she says as she lowers Naruto down.

"Arachne's forces fell. Mosquito was killed but some people got away and one was lost" he says with a sullen look on his face. "Kid was stolen by a man named Noah who was masquerading as Eibon according to Liz and Patti but I know it wasn't him" he says as Naruto frowns.

"Naruto will do all he can to find Kid once he is rested. The Full Resonance took a lot out of him" she says as he nods handing Naruto a glass and pitcher of water that Spirit brought over.

Naruto gulped down the pitcher "I had a bad feeling that something happened to Kid" he says in a severely hoarse as he panted. "I should have stopped him after he attacked that book like source" he said as Death but his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"It is fine, we can always find him. Rest up and we can research where he possibly could be. But first I would like to ask you to help train a new group I am setting up. Spartoi, a group of young and powerful meisters and weapons" he says as Naruto stands up shakily.

"Fine, being a teacher might be fun" he says with a hoarse voice. He wobbled a bit until Kaguya helped him stand up straight. "I will also make sure to keep searching for Kid, I'll just need Liz and Patti's report of the man and situation" he says as Death nods and hands hit the paper.

"Teaching will start in a few days. Maka should have her 99 Kishin souls by then" he says as Naruto and Kaguya nod and head off.

Death peered out his mirror and 'frowned' he didn't like Kid being in the hands of this Noah man, he was dangerous and had the book of Eibon but at least Naruto returned and Medusa was dealt with.

He sighed and would think up what to do for the future advisories. Stein and Marie should be approaching Justin soon.

It still shocked him that Justin had turned sides but he had faith in Stein and Marie to apprehend him and if not at least cause damage to the Guillotine death scythe.

**-Naruto-**

He laid on his bed as Kaguya had forced him to stay in bed to heal. He didn't like it but she had a mean death glare.

He sighed and decided to try and see if he could feel out for Kid or the book source named Noah.

He looked around for Noah. He found him many miles away and instantly his perception was attacked and he was knocked off the bed clutching his eye.

"Damn! Second time he's done that" he said as Kaguya stared down at him. He waved nervously "H-Hi? I wasn't trying to get up, I was searching for Kid" he says chuckling nervously.

Kaguya rolled her eyes and helped him back onto the bed "Sleep and rest. We can find Kid later. If the reports are anything then that Noah man wouldn't dare kill Kid for the sake of his collection and we need to worry as he might be after Brew" she says as she kisses his forehead.

He nods "Fine but I hate being stuck in bed" he says with a groan.

She chuckles "If you're good I might join you later" she says as she walks away sauntering her hips making him blush and bury his face in the pillow.

She chuckled and blushed a bit. Happy that she had an effect on her boyfriend.

**-Few Days ago-**

Naruto looked over the group. Kim the raccoon which, her weapon Jacqueline, Ox and Harvar, Kirikou with Fire and Thunder, Liz, Patti, Soul and Maka.

"Hmm nice group here. Strong people and you all are already use to working together." He says as Kaguya nods.

"All weapons will train with me and Meisters with Naruto" she says as they split up.

Kim walked up to him and stared at his eye "Mabaa's eye? You can use it right?" she asks. "So you can use magic? How are you not affected by it?"

He nods "Yes, I can use magic and if you are talking about the need to use magic to destroy is because my magic is much more pure. It was originally given to help not hurt but it got twisted, like chakra did" he said confusing her but he waved it away.

"Now let's see what this Spartoi is all about" he says as he cracks his knuckles. He had a rough training session in store for them.

**-Chapter End-**

Shorter chapter but again this felt the best place to end it.

Medusa may have been too easy to kill but he is very strong. Plus with Ryujin's full resonance (which are the original Bankais) are pretty badass and powerful. Plus he had Brew help.

I am trying to follow the manga as well as I can.

I have a lot in store for the future and I look forward to it all. Hope you all do as well ^^

Rate and review!

Until next time!


	13. Chapter 13

Be sure to vote in my poll on my profile. I really need the feedback

**Rabbit and the Fox Meisters**

**Chapter 13**

Naruto dodged under a quick strike from Kim as Maka tried to sweep his legs that he easily jumped over.

"Going to have to try harder that that" he says as he cartwheels back and spins around deflecting another attack by Ox with his legs in a very Sanji like manner.

He read manga. So sue him.

He got back on his feet and blocked a right hook by Kirikou and kneed the boy in the gut making him slide backwards.

"Damn nothing works, even when we worked together" Kirikou said with a grunt.

Maka nods "He was trained by Stein and I'm guessing he was already trained long before that" she said as she tried to find a weakness in him as he continued to dodge and hit Kim and Ox.

Kim was the only one at least getting close to hitting him but with her magic she could heal herself faster making his hits less effective.

"Why are you making us focus on hand to hand combat? We are Meisters we fight with our weapon partner" Ox asks as he was sent skidding back by a strong kick to the chest.

Naruto smirked and jumped over Kim, spinning in midair before landing a mini dynamic entry on her by pushing off a small spatial wall in mid-air "Because what happens if your weapon is taken from you. Will you just run or let yourself die?" He asks as the Meisters frown in thought.

"Now I'm can't really teach you to harness your wavelength as a weapon as that is my father's thing but I can at least make you fight at a level that would give you time to regain your weapon" he says as he dusts off his pants.

Maka frowns before gaining an idea and whispering in the ears of her teammates.

Ox raises an eyebrow "Don't know if that will work but it's worth a try" he says as everyone gets in position.

They surrounded him and in unison, they attacked him.

Naruto smiled as the team was working in near perfect harmony. They left no room for him to escape so he did the only thing he could.

He slammed his hands down on the ground with a smirk "**Soul Wave Menace: Shinra Tensei**" he said sending them shooting backwards.

He dusted his hands with a smile "Great job, you made me use my wavelength. You all pass but next is a fight with your weapons and the opponent I have set up is going to be fun to watch" he says as they smile.

After the weapons had been trumped in a similar manner by Kaguya and they had rested the real test had begun.

"Now to see how you all work with your partners and as a team I will be facing you" he says as Kaguya changes to her tonfa forms.

Everyone paled at the aspect of fighting Naruto. He was Shibusen's powerhouse in a sense.

"Oh don't worry I won't be using my eye's magic to attack any of you or as defense. Also I will limit myself to Kaguya's tonfas, windmill shuriken, kanabo and Kubikiribocho forms with no resonances" he said as they sigh in relief. "All I ask is that you come at me with the intent to kill".

Naruto smiles as they change into their forms "Ready?" he asks as they nod "Go".

Instantly Kirikou was on him with pot of Fire charged. He quickly sent out Kaguya's chains, wrapping them around the boy and spinning before sending him crashing into Ox who had also charged him.

He dodged under a fireball from Kim as Maka descended from above with a **Witch Hunter **formed.

Naruto smiled and changed to the windmill shuriken and launched it up at her. He made it wrap its chain around her and he pulled down making her send her resonance into the side of a cliff.

Ox recovered and tried to lance him through with Harvar. He changed to Kubikiribocho and let the spear pass through the hole in the sword before stabbing it down into the ground, trapping Harvar in it.

He kicked Ox hard in the chest and ducked under a jab of lighting from pot of Thunder. 'These kids are really serious' he thought as he pulled Kaguya from the ground and kicked Harvar back to Ox.

He saw another fire ball coming his way and turned Kaguya into her kanabo form to hit straight back at the young witch.

'_They definitely aren't pulling any punches_' Kaguya says as he whacks away Ox's spear again.

Maka couldn't see any opening in Naruto's defense. Their change from one form to another was nearly instantaneous, he and Kaguya were in perfect harmony. If he had been able to use all his forms they would've been beaten in seconds, if he could use his Resonances they'd be dead, and if he had been allowed to use his eye, well she didn't know his abilities with it but it wouldn't have been pretty.

She needed to think of a good tactic. They were supposed to go at him with the intent to kill though even if they cornered him they knew he wouldn't actually die.

She could only think of using everyone's resonances at the same time for it to work. She went to go tell her teammates her plan.

Naruto noticed Maka watching him as he dealt with everyone. He used the kanabo to block Kim's lantern explosion technique making it blow up in her face.

This was more interesting than he thought it would be. He was glad they all worked well together. They even accepted the witch into their group and still fought with her after the incident in Baba Yaga's castle.

He saw everyone slowly moving into position as they kept his attention by continuing to attack him. He had to give it to them, they were smart.

He smirked as he saw them all launch their resonances at him. "**Spatial Magic: Removal from Space**" he said as the attacks phased right through him. It was eerily similar to Obito's Kamui technique though he could only do it for a short moment.

He let out a slow clap as the dust settled "Great job. You all definitely pass. If you can keep this all up you all will be golden. Though you still have space to improve so don't get cocky" he said as they stared at him in confusion, especially Kim.

"You can use Spatial magic?" she asks as he chuckles.

"Yup, about 3 levels of it though I know there are more. Space is such a tricky thing" he said as Kaguya reverted to her human form. "My magic is slowly getting more in control but that doesn't matter" he says waving it off. "You all are done here for today, continue your lessons with everyone else" he said as everyone went off except for Kim and her partner Jacqueline.

"I want you to train me in magic" she says with a nervous look on her face.

Naruto looked to Kaguya who shrugged her shoulders and nodded. He sighed "Fine but in return you have to teach me the basics more. I can do complex stuff but my understanding is a a little weird. Think of it as we are teaching each other" he says as he walks off and motions for her to follow.

**-Later that Day-**

Death was worried about Maka. He had a strong feeling that the Noah guy would try and capture Maka for her sensor wavelength and her anti-demon wavelength.

Naruto knew the man would go after him as well considering his eye and Brew on his wrist but knew the man was smart and would build up his forces before doing that.

He watched from above as Maka flew around on Soul with her little angel wings.

He recently discovered an interesting ability of Kaguya's daito form. It allowed him to stand in mid-air like it was nothing. Similar to the way he floated when he was in his cloak mode during the war.

He also could use quick bursts of speed to flash around. Nowhere nearly as fast as the **Hiraishin** but it came in handy.

He could also do the same with Ryujin Jaka which made him curious what other abilities Kaguya's forms had gained since the absorption of the witch soul.

He frowned as he saw the same person that was holding Crona captive back at the Lost Island appear in an instant and start to attack Maka.

'Spatial magic?' he thinks confused 'I do feel magic like energy in him but nothing that would let him access Spatial magic' he thought as he saw Maka having difficulties with him.

'_Aren't you going to help her?_' Kaguya asks as she saw Maka barely dodge a weird laser that the man shot from his chest.

'She can handle it. She just needs to get serious and stop messing around with her angel wings' he thought as he saw Maka try and hit him with a **Witch Hunter** only to nearly get hit again.

He had faith in the girl that she'd turn herself around. She was too obsessed with the angel look of her wings.

But then they changed and her speed drastically increased and now the man was retreating after being hit with a **Demon Hunter**.

Naruto smiled as he saw the source of the Spatial magic which was sucking up the boy. He quickly flash stepped to him as his body was being sucked up "Thanks for the present" he says as he grabs the page as he is fully sucked up.

He quickly stops the fire and smiles at the page "Hmm Spatial magic in seal form. Interesting, who knew magic could be used like this" he says as Maka stares at him.

"Where did you come from?" she asks as she lowers to the ground, tired from the fight.

"Death was me watching over you and I'm glad I did. Just think what can happen if I read this over" he said with a smirk as he lowers to the ground and starts walking away before looking back at Maka. "Well come one, we need to report this to Death" he said as Kaguya and Soul revert to human form and Maka followed.

**-Death's room-**

"So you believe that this page can help you track down Noah without him attacking your perception?" Death asked as he looked over the page Naruto had retrieved.

"Yes, as this one page feels similar to Noah. It could be powering him similar to how Brew helps me" he said with a frown. "If that is the case then I need to get a better feeling for this" he said as he could see the energy from the page trying to link back to Noah but he was stopping it from doing so.

"Justin used the same kind of escape last time we faced him" Stein said as he cranked his bolt. "His burnt up the second he was absorbed fully to I'm guessing Noah is using them as a quick withdraw strategy as it is untraceable until now" he said as Death nodded.

"Find out everything you can about it. I am giving you full access to my forbidden library. Use whatever you need in it but take nothing out of it. There should be some old magic tomes as well so read up. Especially since I recently added Medusa's tomes to it" he said with a wink.

Naruto groaned. He hated Medusa's magic. He tried to use a vector plate once. Let's just say there is an imprint of himself in a wall in the gym that was being fixed.

Kaguya giggled and held his hand "Don't worry. I know you can do it" she said with a smile. She still had to get use to her abilities as well.

"Just be careful. I feel even as Medusa is dead she might have left behind some unsavory creations" Death says with a frown.

Naruto nodded. He needed to see how Crona was doing.

**-Training Grounds-**

Ever since he erased Medusa's control over Crona and erased the personality of Ragnarok Crona had grown a lot.

No longer was he constantly freaking out about things, well he still had moments but not all the time.

Also he had a lot more control over his black blood and the abilities it had. He could change the size and model of his sword and even make more than one.

His outfit also changed. He now wore black baggy jeans with the same church like shirt. His hair was trimmed to not give him such a girly look.

He looked more like a boy now.

Naruto smiled as he saw Crona training against Black Star and his dad. "You're doing good Crona" he said with a smile.

The boy turned around and nodded "Thanks Naruto" he said as he dodged a strike from Black Star and landed a strong kick on him, sending him crashing into a wall.

"Is he growing nicely?" Naruto asked his dad as they watched the two spar.

Stein nodded "His black blood is 100% under his control and definitely makes him a force to be reckoned with. He and Black Star are nearly at equal levels except Crona has much stronger defense" he said as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"He's going to need to become even stronger dad, especially for the coming days" Naruto said with a frown. He knew the Kishin could mess with anyone's mind. Hell he could even try and search for the Kishin just yet, every time he did, he nearly was washed away by the madness the beast gave off.

"Don't worry, that is why I am training him with Black Star and myself. We can make him a great warrior" he says as he turns to his son. "Death informed me they are planning to try and find Noah through Medusa's notes and he is going to send others out" he says with a frown.

Naruto nodded "Makes sense, I just hope nothing goes wrong" he says as he continues to watch the two fight.

**-Few days later-**

Naruto frowned Shinigami's library. He could sense dark energy coming off from many of the tomes. He had been here for a day or so to give him more time to study since he wasn't being sent out with missions.

He just wanted to focus on anything with notes about the book of Eibon and Medusa's magic style.

So far there wasn't much on the book but a lot of Medusa's. Though it was giving him a hard time.

He looked to Kaguya as he rolled up his sleeves to reveal 2 snake tattoos like Medusa had on her arms. They had appeared on him after Kaguya ate Medusa's soul. Apparent she hadn't gained anything from Medusa but he had.

He took a deep breath as Kaguya turned to her tonfa form. He sent his energy through her as she sent it back through the tattoos as vector arrows grew from his back.

"**Vector Arrows**" he says as he tries to fire off arrows only for 3 to fire of the 20 he summoned. He was gradually making good progress with her magic. **Vector Plates **were less uncontrolled.

There wasn't many tomes on the book of Eibon but he did find something interesting. Magic that could create a pathway to something else, like the inside the book.

He sighed as he tried to match the snakes more and send more arrows out. The max he could send out was 6 of a set of 20. Nearly halfway there.

'_I think we've done enough training for today Naruto. We need to get this to Death_' Kaguya said referring to the pathway tome.

He nods and picks it up as he sighed. He had a bad feeling shit was about to go down.

He exited the library to see Death surrounds by Blair and other girls as well as Sid and Spirit. "Um what's going on?" he asked as he tapped Death on the shoulder with the book.

Death sighed "Something stupid. What is that?" he asked pointing to the book.

Naruto grew a large smirk "Something that could help, you just need some witches to help with it" he said as Death nodded and silenced the group by throwing a bottle at Spirit.

"Enough! I called you here to help find my son!" he yells making everyone quiet up.

They looked confused "How are we going to help you?" Lisa and Arisa ask confused.

Naruto clears his throat and opens up the book for them to read "This is how and I know you can do it. You both have the magic level as well as Kim to do it" he says making them jump at the sight of his eye.

"H-How?" they ask but he just glares a bit at them.

"Just help us with this. Or I have a feeling Death might kill you or lock you up" he says with a frown as Death nods and glares at them.

They pout but nod "Good! Now all we need is a game plan and we can get Kid back" he said as Kaguya reverted to human form as she smiled as well.

Death smiled at Naruto and pat his back before resting a hand on his shoulder "I have a plan all ready for action. All we need is to assemble the troops" he says with a smile.

**-Shibusen Underground Basement-**

Eruka, who had apparently been captured by Black Star after he fought against a black blood creature left behind by Medusa, Lisa, Arisa and Kim all sat in a circle around a very intricate spell circle.

In the center was a blank tome to act as a copy once the witches got to work.

He stood with Kaguya and the full Spartoi group as well as Black Star and Tsubaki as they were the ones going into the book as the other meisters and death scythes were going to launch a simultaneous attack on Noah's group.

He cracked his knuckles and smiled "Well lets get this shit started" he sayed as the others nodded.

The witches nodded and started their magic. The blank book slowly changed shape until it looked exactly what the book of Eibon looked like and opened up.

He held Kaguya's hand as they jumped into the book yelling "Geronimo!"

**-Chapter End-**

Sorry if it seems a bit jam packed. I had to edit things around since Crona isn't evil and non-insane. Plus Medusa is dead so I had to speed things a little more.

I feel I did a good job ^^

There are a couple things I don't like how they happened in the manga so I might tweak them a bit as I can see with Naruto being there would alter things.

Plus yes Naruto has Medusa's magic but he is slowly getting a hold of it. He has to make gradual progression.

Plus just a reminder. Please look on my profile for the poll. I need answers on it XD

Well until next time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


End file.
